


The Little Wolf

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Anorexia, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bulimia, Caring Theo Raeken, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar has an eating disorder, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Orphaned, Post-Season/Series 06, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Thiam, Thiam-centric, completed work, good pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 59,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: After the pack leaves for college, Liam starts to put pressure on himself to be the "alpha" of the town. Theo and his friends watch as this pulls him down a slippery slope. After a life-altering event, Liam is filled with guilt and takes it out on himself. It is up to Theo and the rest of the pack to save him, before it is too late.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Connection Forms

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING Liam develops an eating disorder and falls into depression, after he feels like a failure to his family and pack.
> 
> Comments are appreciated
> 
> Completed: May 19,2020
> 
> Storyline will be continued in form of one shots in a collection.

After the Battle of Beacon Hills, Theo was homeless with no future and no plans. That was until Liam found him sleeping in his truck one day. Liam was up early in the morning going for a run through the preserve. When he noticed the chimera’s blue truck in the parking lot, he decided to peek in the window. He hasn’t really heard from Theo after the night at the hospital. They texted a few times; Theo decided he was going to stay in Beacon Hills. He started working at a local bookstore just to have some money for food. Liam saw him around a few times, but the two haven’t talked since that event. He invited Theo to a few pack meetings, however, the chimera denied, stating “He did not feel like having his eyes ripped out by Malia.” However, Liam appreciated his friendship with his old enemy. When he looked in the window, he saw Theo curled up in a ball of blankets in his backseat, bags of clothes, and food was thrown on the floor. Liam realized Theo was living in his truck and decided to wake the sleeping boy. Theo heard the pounding, figured it was the police telling him he can’t park there as they have done every morning. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see the blue-eyed beta staring at him. Theo liked Liam; the kid was tough, not afraid to get his claws dirty, and cute (but Theo would never admit it out loud). 

He groaned as he opened the door, “Hey Little Wolf.” 

“You didn’t tell me you were living in your truck.” Liam snarled, clearly angry

“And you would care if I did? I mean Liam I have been living in my truck since you brought me back from Hell. No one cared and no one stills care. Everyone knows I tried to destroy your pack; heck, I even killed Scott and tried to have you kill him for me.” 

“I am the alpha of Beacon Hills until Scott comes back, and I need to know these things. You are coming to live with me. We have an extra bed, food, and what even have you been doing?”

“I am not interested in your charity, Dunbar. And if you must know, I started working at the bookstore and living a perfectly content life.”

“Bullshit! Come on Theo, just let me help you for once. I know you have changed; I saw it when you took the pain from Gabe. You saved my life countless numbers of times and most of the pack have forgiven you except maybe Stiles and Malia, but still. I am not leaving until you agree.”

Theo looked at the beta, covered in a light sweat, in a tight t-shirt and black sweatpants. He looked at the boy’s puppy dog eyes, begging for him to say yes like a dog wanting a bone.

“Fine. Only so you can stop staring at me.”

Theo moved in with Liam after that morning. Jenna and Dr.Geyer easily agreed to have the boy around. After “weeks” according to Liam, they accepted the supernatural world in Beacon Hills. Liam told them about Theo and his background, and they felt sorry for the chimera. Theo helped with the chores around the house, worked at the bookstore, and gave Liam a constant companion. After Mason and Corey have been a bit more distant, doing “couple things.” Theo enjoyed having a warm bed, hot meals, and secretly loved Liam’s company. As summer was coming to the end, Jenna and Dr.Geyer asked Theo about school. 

“Well, I haven’t thought of it. I mean I never graduated, but it’s going to be difficult getting back in,” Theo replied.

Jenna told him she talked to Natalie Martin, and after a few file edits they got Theo enrolled as a senior at Beacon Hills.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo watches as Liam begins to fall apart.

The day before school started, Liam and Theo were on patrol in the preserve. The older members of the pack went back to college the week before. Liam was running ahead of Theo, although Theo was fast the young beta had more speed with his full-werewolf abilities. All of sudden they heard a howl; Liam turned and sprinted towards the sound, while Theo followed behind. When Theo caught up, he saw what made the boy stop. There was a body lying, a young girl with an arrow sticking out of her neck. Theo smelled the wolfsbane that was coming out of the wound. Liam was in shock and just stared at the body, the older boy checked for a pulse, however, he knew they were too late. Liam recognized the girl as Rebekah from school.

“It is my fault,” Liam said quietly.

“What? How is this your fault Liam?

“We heard her howl; I should have run faster. I have to protect Beacon Hills; it’s my job. If I would have been more aware, better prepared, more like Scott. I could have saved her”

Tears slowly streamed down the young boy’s face

“Liam, this is not your fault. You could not have stopped this from happening. Here I am going to call Stilinski; give me your phone.”

Theo saw the pain in Liam’s face; he wanted to hug the boy, but no that’s not Theo. Theo called the police station and reported the incident. Parrish picked up the phone.

“Theo, are you sure the hunters are not still in the area?” Parrish asked over the phone

“We are fine (well physically fine, Theo thought looking at the beta) we will stay near the body until you get here.” 

He hung up the phone and looked at Liam. Blood was falling off the boy’s hands, his claws were out going through his hands.

“Hey Little Wolf. Look at me”

Liam’s eyes were yellow as he looked at Theo, tears streamed down his face.

“Liam it’s not your fault; it’s okay. Stilinski and Parrish are coming. You need to calm down.”  
After Hayden left Beacon Hills, Liam thought he lost his anchor, however since the ghost riders unknowingly Theo had become his anchor. Liam was beginning to trust the chimera more and more, even wanted his companionship, maybe even wanted a little bit more. 

Liam looked at Theo; his eyes turned back to baby blue. His claws retracted; the blood stopped flowing. Liam looked down at his hands, wishing the blood would continue to fall. He deserved pain; he was a failure. He looked back at Theo. Theo was staring at the boy in sympathy; he knew how the boy felt. Everyday Tara haunted him. His nightmares were filled with her coming back to steal her hear back. He felt like he didn’t deserve to live sometimes; felt like he didn’t deserve anything. He was a monster; he killed Scott, destroyed trust in the pack, and even killed for power. However, Theo found something to live for, a small beta that trusted him. Theo decided to do something against his character; he grabbed Liam’s hand to comfort the boy. Liam looked at his hand, as black lines ran up Theo’s arm as he took away Liam’s pain. He relaxed physically, but internally the guilt was eating him alive. Sheriff Stilinkski and Parrish showed up to the scene shortly.

“Definitely Monroe’s hunters, this wolfsbane is strong,” Parrish stated as he stared at Rebekah.

“Things were quiet for so long, but it’s Beacon Hills things never stay quiet. Do you know who she was?” Sheriff Stilinski asked Liam. 

Liam managed to compose himself and put on a brave face by the time the pair arrived. 

“Rebekah Allen; she was going to be a senior this year.” Liam told the Sheriff.

“Thanks, we will take care of it. You two should go home.”

“Thanks, Sheriff,” Theo said.

“Thank you, Theo, for calling this in; take Liam home please.”

Stilinkski still wasn’t sure what to think of the boy. I mean the kid’s a murder, but also he knew he was manipulated by the Dread Doctors. He seemed to want to redeem himself, and he saw that he took care of Liam. The sheriff looked back at his partner as the boys lumbered to Theo’s truck.

“It’s a shame. I thought things were looking up.” Stilinkski told Parrish.

“Unfortunately, this is Beacon Hills, my hellhound senses have been off. I was wondering why, but know I know.”

Theo and Liam climbed in Theo’s truck. The ride was silent to the Dunbar’s home. As soon as they arrived, Liam jumped out and crawled to his bedroom; Theo watched the sad boy close his door. Theo’s night was filled with nightmares, but not of Tara taking back her heart, but even worse Tara killing his Little Wolf.


	3. "I am just tired"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam struggles through the first day of school.

Theo woke up in a cold sweat to his alarm on his phone ringing. He turned overlooked at the phone; it read 6:00. He groaned, oh right school he thought. Theo rolled out of bed, got ready, and walked downstairs to the smell of coffee. Jenna always woke up before the boys, usually unless Liam went on a morning run; Dr.Geyer usually went to work around five and came home around five at night unless he had to pick up a shift at the hospital. Jenna always made breakfast. 

“Good morning, Jenna. Thanks again.” Theo told her as he grabbed a cup of black coffee, two pieces of toast with butter, bacon, and scrambled eggs. He appreciated having an actual breakfast, instead of the granola bar he used to buy with his money from the bookstore. 

“Morning Theo, excited for your first day?”

“Eh, I mean I am excited to finally get a diploma,” he laughed.

The woman smiled, “You guys should leave at 6:45 to get to the school by 7:00. You sure you are okay with driving? I mean you can always get the bus. You know I wish I could get Liam a car, but after the incident with his ex-lacrosse coach’s car I am scared his IED would play into some road rage.”

“I mean the kid does have a temper,” Theo chuckled. “Where is he anyway?”

Liam was never one to sleep in; the beta was always hyper and wide-awake by 6:30 every day between early morning workouts and the kid’s constant energy. 

Liam finally climbed down the stairs at 6:44, after Jenna screamed at him from the kitchen. He was dressed in an oversized hoodie and jeans, carrying his lax bag over one shoulder, his book bag on the other. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked like he hadn’t slept at all.

“Liam Dunbar! You guys are going to be late. Here take this,” Jenna shoved two pieces of toast into the boy’s hand and rushed them out the door. 

Theo looked at the beta, “what’s up with you?”

“Nothing, just tired.” Liam stared at the toast, not taking a bite.

The pair sat in silence until they pulled into the school parking lot beside Mason and Corey.

“Hey look who finally showed up!” Mason ridiculed the boys. Corey smirked gripping Mason’s hand.

“Well someone didn’t get out of bed this morning,” Theo glanced at Liam

“Sorry, I was tired, ” Liam rolled his eyes at the chimera.

Liam actually called Scott during the night telling him what happened in tears. After the phone call, the boy snuck out his window and went on a run until he couldn’t go any further and climbed back into his window at 4:00. 

Mason stared at Theo; he couldn’t completely forget what the boy had done, but he did appreciate him being there for Liam, while he was focused on Corey. Mason knows Liam needs constant companionship; he is always looking for someone to latch on to. Liam always had trust issues, since his father left them. Mason knew Liam better than anyone, and he saw something was up with the boy. The boys walked into the school; Theo went to his class as the three boys went over to trigonometry. As soon as Theo was out of sight, Liam threw his toast in the nearest trash can.

“Liam, what is going on with you?” Mason asked the boy as he just fell asleep on his book.

Liam realized Corey and Mason have no clue about last night; he told them about finding Rebekah leaving out his feelings and his nightly run. 

“Damn, Liam. I thought we were finally at peace in this town.” Mason shook his head.

“It’s Beacon Hills, Mason.” Corey replied. You could see the fear in the chameleon’s eyes. 

Liam struggled to get through the school day, already getting yelled at by Ms. Hicks and Mr. Yukimura for falling asleep in their classes.

Liam finally makes it to lunch; he walks in with Nolan walking to a table with Alec, Mason, Corey, and Theo already sitting there. Liam ignored the main lunch option and grabs a small peanut butter sandwich, thinking it’s the only thing his stomach could handle right now. The guilt was eating him alive; he failed Rebekah, he failed his pack, he failed Scott. He could hear his stomach rumble, after skipping breakfast and his long run this morning, but he was starting to enjoy the feeling of emptiness. 

“Earth to Liam!” Theo finally snapped the boy out of his trance.

Liam had been staring at his sandwich for five minutes, ignoring the boys chatter around him. 

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Nolan replied, “Liam you should eat something; this is the first practice of the season, and you know Coach is going to be rough.”

“Oh ya, sorry just tired,” Liam reluctantly took a bite of his sandwich.

Theo stared at him knowing something was off but didn’t want to put pressure on the Little Wolf. Liam ate three-fourths of his sandwich, which kind of satisfied the chimera.

The rest of the school day drug along for the beta. Finally, the final bell of the day rung. Theo went over to meet him at his locker.

“So, I will pick you up in two hours? I am going to go to work, while you are at practice, then I will come back and get you,” Theo told Liam.

“I mean I can run home.”

“Liam, you are going to go to practice for two hours then expect to run home. You have been exhausted all day. I am picking you up.”

“Fine, thanks.”

“No problem Little Wolf.”


	4. Sometimes Practice Doesn't Make Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam faces hardships at practice. Theo watches the beta begin to crumble.

As it was “off” season for lacrosse, except some fall ball scrimmages, of course, Coach Finstock expected the boys to be in shape by running. Since the motel incident, he decided not to force them to do cross country anymore but still expected them to put in the miles. Coach let Nolan and Liam lead the run since they were the team captains. Liam usually slows himself down and doesn’t use his werewolf powers for lacrosse, but today the only thought that crossed his mind was he needed to be faster. If he was faster, he could have saved Rebekah. All the team members knew Liam was a werewolf, since Liam was found with Brett and Lori’s bodies, the bullying from Gabe, Monroe, and her hunters, and basically everyone in town knew who the supernaturals were at this point. Most of the team accepted it, however, some still feared the boy. Liam took off on the track at the fastest pace; he could, leaving his team behind. Nolan and Corey shook their heads at each other as they lead the rest of the team around the track; Liam started to lap them on their second lap. Liam could only think about trying to become better, tears streaked the beta’s cheeks, luckily he was running too fast for anyone to notice. Coach blew his whistle after thirty minutes calling the team in for drills.

“I wish you could all be more like Liam, putting in all your effort. I mean that’s why he’s a captain!” Coach screamed at his team.

Liam’s enhanced hearing picked up on the whispers of his teammates, “What? A freak?” “A dangerous animal” “Develop anger issues” “Who would want to be like him?” 

If Liam had a tail, it would have drooped. He forced back his tears as Coach rambled off the drills.

Corey whispered to him knowing only he could hear him, “you okay?”

Liam glanced at the boy, “Ya, I’m fine just shaken from last night.”

The rest of the practice did not end well for Liam. His teammates began to be aggressive with him. He missed a few balls, got screamed at by Coach, but still managed to make his teammates mad by being better than them. By the end of practice, fatigue was catching up Liam. His vision began to get blurry as he walked to the locker room. He got a shower and changed back into his clothes when two of his teammates come up to him. 

“You think you are so great being a werewolf and all.”

“Want to show us what you got?”

One of the boys punched Liam straight in the face; the beta fell to the ground, his ears ringing, vision turning black from a mixture of exhaustion and the punch.

Liam looked at the boys, “I am not going to fight you.”

The other boy started kicking him in the chest until Nolan saw what was happening and screamed at his teammates. 

“If you two don’t stop right now, I am telling Coach to kick you off the team. You know he will after you hurt his star player, “ Nolan grimaced at them.

The boys sprinted out of the locker room and left Liam laying in a pool of his blood. Nolan helped him up as Corey ran over.

“Hey Liam, look at me; are you okay?” Nolan asked.

“I’ll heal.” 

“You sure Liam you seem to have lost a lot of blood either Theo or Mason can take you to Deaton’s,” Corey questioned.

“I said I’m fine!” Liam snarled at the boy. He started coughing up blood from being kicked in the chest.

Corey hunched down, “Fine, Liam if you don’t want to go to Deaton’s, but you need to calm down. Come on let’s get you home.”

Nolan and Corey half-carried Liam to Theo’s truck waiting for him in the parking lot.

“What happened?” Theo looked concerned over his friend.

Nolan told him what had happened. Theo picked Liam up and placed him in the passenger seat.

“Why didn’t you defend yourself?” Theo asked the beta

“They were right; I couldn’t take them I am a monster, Theo. I deserved every punch I got.”

Theo hated seeing Liam hurt like this; he grabbed the boy’s hand, “You are not a monster. You are one of the most selfless people I have ever known.”

Liam stared back at the window, not letting go of Theo’s hand until they reached the house. Liam knew his parents couldn’t see his wounds until they were healed. Theo gave him one of his sweatshirts which was two sizes too big. Theo couldn’t help but smile at the small boy. The Dunbar-Geyer household always had family dinners, so the boys put down their stuff and sat down at the dinner table. Liam always had a smaller stature. He ate more than a normal person his size with his werewolf metabolism, but Theo noticed he always ate less than all the other supernaturals. Theo watched as Liam pushed his dinner around his plate, taking small bites here and there. 

“Liam, aren’t you hungry?” Dr.Geyer asked. He knew his stepson had just come from lacrosse practice and looked worn out. 

“Ya sorry, I am just tired,” Liam replied. “Getting back to school really was exhausting,” he forced a laugh. 

Liam decided to eat a little bit more just to get everyone not to be suspicious of his behaviors, but he enjoyed the feeling of not being full, the emptiness. He deserved to be empty; he actually appreciated his teammates beating him up. After dinner, the boys went up to complete their homework; after a while, Theo came over to Liam’s room.

“Want to play a round?” Theo asked pointing at the controller.

“Okay just one, then I think I need to get to bed,” Liam replied not wanting to disappoint the chimera. 

Theo smiled at the boy just wanting to spend more time with him. Liam and Theo sat on Liam’s bed touching shoulders while playing the game. After the round, Liam looked up at Theo.

“I really should go to bed,” Liam said.

“You look exhausted, did everything heal okay?”

“Mostly, I should be good by tomorrow”

“Okay goodnight Liam”

“Goodnight Theo”

Theo woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of him being the one pushed off the bridge instead of Tara; he was staring at the ceiling until he heard a rapid heartbeat. Theo got up and peered into Liam’s room; the boy was thrashing in his bed, obviously in a nightmare. He wanted to comfort the beta but decided against making it awkward. He couldn’t show Liam his true feelings; I mean Liam likes girls right?


	5. Walls begin to break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam starts to fall apart even more, and Theo and his friends try to help the beta.

Since the pair found Rebekah’s body, the chimera and the beta have been doing nightly patrols of the preserve. Signs of the hunters were everywhere; the found the body of a werecoyote the boys didn’t know, a bullet wound spilling yellow wolfsbane. The boys did not see the hunters that watched them each day, wearing new scent covering uniforms. Monroe knew it would be stupid to attack the pair. Liam was easily one of the strongest werewolf’s with his IED, and no one really truly knew what Theo was capable of. She had to think of another way to take out the beta, and she guessed the chimera would do anything to take care of the beta. The Sheriff and Parrish were stumped, no one could find Monroe or her squad anywhere. She had created a smooth way of hiding in the preserve; she would get some of her hunters to trick the supernaturals into the woods where she would finish them off. The Sheriff and his deputy were concerned about Theo and Liam running in the preserve, but Liam refused to stop, and Theo wouldn’t let the beta go alone.

This went on for a week; Liam would run down the stairs at 6:44, skipping breakfast, looking exhausted and worn out. He would sleep through school, sit in almost silence at lunch eating maybe half of a peanut butter sandwich, go hard in lacrosse practice, go home with Theo, eat some dinner to not make his parents worry, then force Theo to go on patrol with him for at least an hour, after the boys finished their schoolwork. Theo watched the bags under the boy’s eyes grow and with his werewolf metabolism, the lack of proper nutrition, and excessive exercise the beta started to lose some weight. At lunch on Friday, the boys watch Liam pick at his sandwich. Finally, Mason spoke up. 

“Hey, Liam are you sure you are doing okay?”

“For the last time guys, I am fine. I think I would tell you if I wasn’t or do you not trust me enough to?” Liam said angrily. The beta stood up, leaving his sandwich untouched, and ran out of the cafeteria.

“Want me to go follow him?” Corey asked, turning invisible.

“Nah, I’ll go get him. Hopefully, he’ll talk to me,” Theo stood up.

Theo followed the boy’s heartbeat to the boy’s locker room and smelled his blood. He saw his Little Wolf sitting on the floor, blood dripping from his arms and hands from his claws ripping at them, tears were streaming down his face. Theo’s heart broke for the young boy. Liam looked up and saw Theo approaching.

“Leave, just leave me alone!” Liam shouted at him.

“Fine, Liam. I am not going to say anything, but I am going to help you get cleaned up. Theo slid down to sit beside the boy; he grabbed his hand. Liam looked at the older boy’s blue eyes, claws retracting at his soft touch. Theo pulled the boy off the ground with ease. His body weighed nothing which concerned Theo. I mean the boy has always been small, but one week of starvation had a surprising effect on the werewolf. He ran the boy's arms in the sink just in time for the next bell to ring. 

“Thanks, Theo.”

“No problem, Little Wolf.”

By the time lacrosse practice came around, Liam was even more exhausted from his blood loss. On the field his vision was blurry, and he was being slow. After he missed his third ball, Coach called him over.

“What the hell was that?” Coach screamed.

The boy crouched over, ashamed for failing his team.

“I’ll try harder, Coach.”

“You better Dunbar” Coach was unaware of the boy’s exhausting with his gear covering his face.

When practice was over, he crawled to the locker room and fell asleep in the shower. Corey pulled him off the ground.

“Hey, Liam come-on. Let’s go.” Corey and Nolan carried him to Theo’s truck.

Mason watched his boyfriend carry the beta to the truck and was shocked as his boyfriend jumped into the passenger seat.

“I am worried about him,” Corey told his boyfriend.

“Me too. I’ve known Liam forever, and I have never seen him like that,” Mason said thinking of his best friend.

Liam and Theo pulled up to the Dunbar-Geyer house. Theo had to wake Liam up, after the short car ride. Theo looked at the house as he got out. Something was off, the front door was swung open, and all the lights were on. Theo saw both Jenna and Dr.Geyer’s cars in the driveway and smelt blood as they approached the house. Liam smelled it suddenly, and the boy perked up and sprinted inside his home.


	6. Pack Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liam finds his parents dead, Theo and the pack know they are going to have to support the Little Wolf.

After more years of experience, Theo was better at picking up certain scents than Liam. Theo suddenly realized whose blood it was, he smelled Jenna in the morning making coffee, Dr. Geyer sitting on the couch talking to Liam about the upcoming season.

“Liam, wait!” Theo screamed realizing what the Little Wolf was going to find.

It was too late, Liam was already inside the house. He saw two bodies in the middle of the living room, with puddles of blood surrounding them. He crumbled to the floor. Theo could hear the boy’s heartbeat almost burst out of his chest and heard Tara’s heart inside of him beat just as loud.

Theo didn’t care as he saw the bodies of Jenna and Dr.Geyer lying there, silver bullets lying on the ground, wounds so deep; he knew there was no hope. He wrapped Liam in his arms. The small boy turned to him sobbing into his chest. Theo pulled Liam up off the ground, holding him in his arms, tears began to fall down his cheeks now. Jenna and the doctor were so good to him, both kind souls, great parents, and beautiful humans. They didn’t deserve this, and Liam did not deserve this. Liam couldn’t breathe, his body was shaking uncontrollably, he fell into a full panic attack. Theo gripped the boy harder until he passed out in Theo’s arms. Theo sat Liam down on the couch; the boy staring blankly at the wall. He grabbed his phone and called the Sheriff. After he got off the phone with Stilinski, he called Scott. 

“Hey Theo, what’s up? I didn’t want to tell Liam, but I am coming home this weekend,” Scott answered.

Theo cut him off and told him what had happened; Scott was silent on the line.

“I am picking up Malia, then I will be right there.”

Scott hung up with Theo and called Lydia and Stiles. The two cared about Liam, and he knew they would come home to help the boy out. The pair ordered plane tickets right then. Scott was worried about his beta; Mason had already been texting him all week about his strange behavior. He knew Liam put pressure on himself, and he knew Liam was going to blame himself for this. He called his mom and Argent to tell them about what happened. Melissa was distraught about losing her coworker, her friend, and felt awful for Liam and Theo. 

Argent slammed the phone down in anger, “come on let’s go over and help Stilinski out. I am going to hunt Monroe down after this.”

“Do you think we should have the boys stay over here for a little bit until things calm down?” Melissa asked her boyfriend.

“Definitely, you know I’m not keen on Theo, but Liam is just a kid. You know I know how it feels to lose your family”

After receiving the call from Scott, Lydia picked up Stiles to take him to the airport. She texted Parrish, “are you going to Liam’s house?”

“Yes, I feel bad for the kid. He’s been through a lot the past couple of days,” Parrish replied.

“Stiles and I are heading back for a week for the funeral and to be there for support, I’ll see you tomorrow love you, give Liam a hug for me.”

“Love you too, Lyds.”

After Theo hung up on Scott, he called Mason and Corey and told them what had happened. Liam was still staring at the wall, blood coming out of hands, and tears out of his eyes. 

“Oh my gosh,” Mason started crying over the phone. They were like second parents to him. Corey hugged him. 

“Should we come over?” Mason asked Theo.

Theo looked at Liam and shook his head, “No, I think everything’s a bit much right now. I’ll text you when he calms down.”

Stiles got into Lydia’s car as they drove to the airport. 

“Did you call Derek?” Lydia asked him.

“No, I guess I should.” Stiles was still in shock of the situation; he knows how it feels to lose a parent, but suddenly and both. Stiles had watched Liam break down, before when Hayden died the first time when he lost his anger. He knew it wouldn’t be good for the beta.

“Hey Mieczyslaw,” Peter answered Derek’s phone. 

Not waiting for Stiles to answer he yelled, “Derek’s your man is on the phone,” Stiles heard Derek rip the phone out of his uncle’s hand.

“What’s up?” his boyfriend answered.

Stiles told him what had happened and told him to be on the lookout for hunters.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. “Love you,” Derek tried to whisper to avoid Peter making fun of him for dating the human. 

“I heard that,” Peter screamed back. “So, what did the lover boy have to say?” 

Derek took a deep breath and explained the situation.

“I have some hunters to kill,” Peter glared despite popular belief he knew what it felt like to lose a family. He actually likes Liam, the kid was tough, and Theo was just fun, reminded him of himself.


	7. "I Care about You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone shows they care about Liam and even Theo, but Liam can't seem to care for himself.

The Sheriff and Parrish rushed to the Dunbar-Geyer household. They found Liam curled up in Theo’s arm the boy with tears streaming down his face, blood still streaming down his hands. Theo put the boy down and showed Stilinski and Parrish the bodies. Stilinski put his hand over his mouth staring at the mutilated bodies.

“This poor kid,” The Sheriff thought.

Parrish called the investigators as Melissa and Argent pulled up to the house. Melissa’s motherly instincts kicked in as Theo let them in. She hugged the chimera, although he did kill her boy she was starting to forgive him and remembered him as the scrawny kid she used to cook dinner for. Melissa let him go, to go take care of the beta. She knew Scott cared about the boy so much, and she treated him like a second son. Liam allowed Melissa to embrace him but refused to speak to her. Argent circled the bodies, looking at the casting on the bullets, trying to figure out anything from the crime scene. Argent told Stilinski they were going to take in the boys in for a few days until everything calmed down until they could be trusted on their own. Part of Argent’s job was noticing things, and he wasn’t stupid he saw how the two looked at each other, even if they didn’t realize they love each other yet. The men went back into the room with Melissa and the two boys. 

Argent told them they were going to take them back to the McCall house for a little bit. Theo nodded in agreement, knowing it was better for Liam to be out of this house. He wanted them to leave before the investigators got there. Theo got Liam up and took him upstairs to get some stuff.

“Hey Liam, I know this is hard, but I just wanted to let you know people care about you. I care about you, Mason and Corey wanted to run over here, the others are coming back from college for you. We will get through this,” Theo told his Little Wolf.

“I know Theo, but also you don’t know how hard it is it’s my fault they are dead right now.”

“Liam you know I don’t exactly know, but I killed my sister that was my fault, my decision. You didn’t kill your parents.”

“Sorry, Theo, I don’t know if I think the same way.”

Theo hugged the boy, “I’ll be here every step of the way.” Liam accepted his embrace but didn’t take in a word the boy said. 

He thought, ” I know Theo you will be; I know everyone cares, but I don’t know if I can forgive myself.”


	8. "A Little Touch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scott and Malia return to Beacon Hills, Theo has to make them aware that Liam needs everything right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Suicidal thoughts mentioned

Theo and Liam climbed into his truck. The beta leaned on the window, refusing to speak. Theo looked at the boy suffering. They arrived at the McCall household; Theo helped Liam out remembering he was exhausted from today. It was pretty late into the night; Melissa knew the boys hadn’t eaten anything for a long time. She thought Liam hadn’t looked like he ate anything for a couple of days now; she swore he lost some weight but didn’t want to put any more pressure on the boy right now.

“I am going to reheat some soup for you guys if you want; I know Scott and Malia will want some when they arrive,” She told the boys.

“Thanks Ms. McCall,” Theo replied.

“Theo, you know this call me Melissa for now.” Theo smiled at the woman.

She took the boys up to their room, “You don’t mind sharing do you?” Both boys shook their heads, knowing they would end up with each other anyway. 

Liam threw himself on the bed. Theo looked at him, “do you want anything to eat?,” knowing the answer was going to be no anyways.

“No, Theo can you just leave me alone for a little bit?” Liam asked ashamed, but he wanted to cry to himself and feel the pain of his claws; he deserved it.

“Ya, I am starving, so I am going to get some food; I’ll be back up in a little bit. Howl if you need me, Little Wolf,” Theo nodded reluctantly, but he respected Liam to give him some space. 

Theo headed down the stairs to Melissa and Argent sitting at the table. She poured Theo some soup and sat back down with the boy. 

“So, has Liam been okay lately?” she questioned him.

Not knowing if he should sell out his best friend or not, he decided that Melissa had a right to know. “No, not he has been hard on himself lately,” Theo told her.

“I figured, the poor kid, I do not know what to do with him. I can’t say I’ve ever felt what it’s like to be in his situations. Hopefully, Scott can talk to him, since they have such a great connection.”

Theo nodded thinking back to the years of the trauma he faced alone, knowing he didn’t want Liam to feel the same way. When he was with the Dread Doctors, sometimes it felt like too much, and he thought about how easy it would be just to slit his own throat or just swallow some concoction of things the Doctors had lying around.

“I’m going to try to find them for him,” Argent said with sincere force. 

Suddenly, they heard Roscoe pull up, and Scott and Malia jump out. They swung open the door.

Malia stared at Theo, “You took that in too?”

Scott glared at his girlfriend, knowing this was not the time for bickering. Malia looked away, looking slightly ashamed. Theo had to quietly chuckle at the encounter. 

“So, where is he?” Scott asked panicking. 

“He’s up in the guest bedroom. He probably would want to see you, but he’s fragile right now so be careful,” Theo told the alpha. Malia stayed at the table with them, eating two bowls of soup, figuring she’s not the most comforting type.

Theo glanced at his phone for the first time in hours; he had a slew of texts from Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan all wondering about Liam and himself actually. Theo told them, he was fine, obviously upset he respected them as actual parents to him, but Liam was not okay, he needed every one of them right now. He told them they should come later tomorrow, even if Liam claims he doesn’t want them.

Scott slowly opened the door to see his beta curled up on his bed. He saw tears on Liam’s face and blood on his hands. 

“Oh Liam,” he thought. He could tell the boy had lost some weight as his face was a little sunken in and his clothes a little looser. “Hey bud, I’m sorry I am going to do everything I can to make this better.”

“You can’t make this better Scott; they are dead, and it’s my fault.”

Scott was taken aback from this statement but knew the boy had always put blame on himself. “Liam it was not your fault, look at me,” Scott looked at him with gentle eyes. “You do everything you can do all the time, sometimes things just happen, but I need you to not put this on yourself.”

Liam nodded but did not believe a word that came out of his Alpha’s mouth. Scott wrapped Liam in his embrace and drug him to the bathroom to clean the blood off of him. Despite Liam’s protest, Scott easily could grab the beta and clear his wounds. 

“Thanks, Scott,” the boy whispered.

“You’re welcome, now how about you go to bed; I’ll send Theo up.”

Scott headed back down the stairs and sent Theo up to the guest bedroom. Scott ate some soup, talked to Melissa and Argent about the next steps.

“I think you need to just take care of Liam until after the funeral; then, we will worry about the hunters. You are still in school you know,” Argent instructed him. 

“I agree; the boy needs you right now,” Melissa echoed. 

“So, how bad is it?” Malia asked.

“I am not sure, if we can fix him,” Scott said thinking about Liam’s broken body he just encountered. 

Theo opened the door to Liam wide awake on the bed; he got ready for bed threw off his clothes and slid on sweatpants and crawled into the second bed Melissa made on the floor for him. 

“Theo,” Liam whispered. 

“What Little Wolf?”

“Will you come to sleep in the bed with me I know I can’t fall asleep?”  
Theo smiled, “Of course as long as you don’t snore.” Theo jumped into the bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.


	9. The Pack Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes together to care for the littlest member of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of characters in this chapter. *All relationships present

Theo woke around 6:00 to look at Liam staring up in the ceiling still wrapped in his arms. This was one of the soundest nights of sleep he has had in a long time, without nightmares of Tara, probably a mixture of exhaustion and the scent of Liam in the bed.

“Did you sleep at all? Theo asked the beta.

“I can’t Theo”

“Liam, you look like you are going to pass out you need to try.”

“I’ll try tomorrow. I am going to go for a run.”

“No, you aren’t until you eat something and sleep a little bit; you would pass out if you went now.”

Liam didn’t care what Theo had to say; he had to go now. He took what little strength he had left, and his IED acted up. The beta somehow managed to push the chimera off of him, slid on his shoes, and sprint out the door in his hoodie and sweatpants. 

Theo swore under his breath and chased after the Little Wolf. Scott and Malia heard the commotion and woke up to check it out. Argent was sitting downstairs when he saw Liam sprint out. 

“What happened?” Argent questioned Theo before he sprinted out the door.

“He couldn’t sleep, so he decided to run. I told him not in his condition, and he fought his way out. Liam hasn’t eaten in who knows as long and didn’t sleep at all he’s going to pass out there. 

Scott, Malia, Argent, and Theo jumped into Theo’s truck and peeled off towards the preserve. It didn’t take them long to find Liam like Theo said he passed out at the edge of the woods. However, they weren’t the first to find him. 

“He looks like death,” Peter said to the group.

Derek and Peter were patrolling the preserve as they saw Liam enter the woods. They called after the beta and followed him as he blacked out. Derek had just picked the boy up as they saw Theo’s truck pull in. 

“Well you would look like death too, if you’ve been through what he has,” Malia barked back at her father. 

Theo ripped Liam out of Derek’s hands; “I got him; I’ll take him back to get some sleep.”

“Maybe some food too; the kid looks smaller than he already was,” Peter stated.

This time no one argued with Peter.

Theo climbed back into his truck with Liam. The others decided to finish patrolling with the Hale’s. He returned to the McCall house and carried Liam up to the guest bedroom to sleep away. The chimera walked back down to Melissa making coffee. 

“Want some?” she asked him.

“Yes, please”

“Black? I assume”

“How’d you guess?” he laughed.

“Motherly instincts; where did the others run off to?”

Theo told her what happened as she sat there shaking her head thinking about Liam. The two sat there in silence watching the news for about an hour until the rest came back from the preserve, Peter and Derek included. 

Melissa glared at Peter, but laughed, “I didn’t know we were having guests for breakfast.”

Argent helped Melissa layout a breakfast spread for the crew. 

As they ate, Melissa said, “I got off the phone with the Noah; he’s going to let Liam have the day off today, but tomorrow he thinks the boy needs to discuss service plans for his parents.”

Theo nodded solemnly; he knew he was going to have to support the Little Wolf through this. 

“We’ll let him sleep for a while, but when wakes up I want him to eat something,” Melissa said.

“I’ll make sure he does,” Theo replied.

Peter heard his tone and grinned to himself; he didn’t realize Theo had a soft spot for the beta. 

The group hung out in the living room, playing a card game, waiting for Stiles and Lydia’s arrival. The Sheriff, Ms. Martin, and Parrish were going to pick the pair up from the airport and bring them straight to the McCall house. 

Around noon, Natalie’s car rolled up with Noah driving, Stiles crammed in the back seat with Lydia and Parrish all over each other. Natalie and Noah went to the kitchen with Melissa and Argent. Parrish and Lydia made an entrance, and Lydia walked right up to Theo and hugged him surprisingly. He accepted as she whispered, “I know this hurts you too,” before sitting down with her boyfriend.

Stiles ran in and jumped in Derek’s arms, “You wouldn’t believe it I was stuck in the back seat with these two for thirty minutes watching them make out with each other,”

“Well, why don’t we show them?” Derek kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

Peter looked away, “disgusting,” he muttered.

As the rest of the pack smiled, happy for the two of them. 

“Where’s Liam?” Lydia asked remembering this wasn’t a happy time.

Theo told them what happened this morning, then said he was upstairs still sleeping.

Little did anyone know Liam woke up when Stiles and Lydia arrived, avoiding human contact, he bared his claws into his arm. 

Nolan, Alec, Mason, and Corey showed up around 1. When Theo meant “late afternoon,” they were there at the earliest moment. The pack decided to order pizza and waited for Liam to come downstairs. Nolan and Alec looked worryingly at all the pack members being in one place at one time. Nolan grabbed Alec’s hand comforting both boys; Scott saw this gesture and smiled. Mason and Corey ran over to Theo and pulled him privately in the adjacent room.

“How is he?” Mason asked the chimera.

“Honestly, not good, I am scared Mason actually,” Theo revealed.

You could see a worried look come across the couple’s faces. 

“How long has he been sleeping?” Corey asked.

“Eh a couple of hours; he didn’t sleep at all last night,” Theo said. Theo suddenly tried to tune into Liam’s heartbeat; he noticed it seemed to have moved. He realized the boy was up and decided to go get him. 

“I am going to come up, too,” Mason told Theo.

Theo agreed and the two boys left Corey downstairs, not to overwhelm the Little Wolf.


	10. Trying to Hold up the Broken Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Mason try to help their best friend, while the rest of the pack tries to comfort the boy. Someone shocking cares for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW: Eating disorder behaviors and self harm

Theo broke into the guest bedroom without knocking after he heard the beta’s heartbeat speed up. Mason and he walked in and saw Liam curled up in a ball on the floor, blood running down his arms, and Theo could see blood soaking through the front of his shirt.

“Liam!” Theo exclaimed. He ran towards the boy and pulled him up off the floor. Mason stood there in shock. “Mason open the bathroom door!” Mason opened the door and helped Theo take the boy’s shirt off. There were claw marks covering his chest, his arms, and stomach. The two boys were shocked, how visible Liam’s ribs were. Theo started clearing the beta’s wounds, while Mason texted Corey.

“Don’t let anyone up here,” Mason typed. They were making so much noise; he knew it wasn’t just the werewolves who could hear them. 

Downstairs Corey stopped everyone from going upstairs, despite protests from Scott, Lydia, and Melissa. Peter, of course, didn’t care about the chameleon and shoved past the boy. Peter flung open the bathroom door and glanced at the broken body of Liam.

“Get out,” Mason told the werewolf.

“Peter you better leave right now, or you’ll get to see my claws on your throat,” Theo threatened him.

Liam, drowsy and out of it, stared at Peter. “Get out it’s not like you care anyway, no one should.”

“Woah kid you look like shit, and I just came to help,” Peter said.

Theo scoffed, ”Like you care.” Theo put his hoodie over Liam to cover up his wounds until they healed and helped him stand up.

Peter grabbed Liam’s arm, black veins crept up the werewolf’s veins, and stared at him in his blue eyes, that were slowly turning to yellow. “Hey kid, I know what it’s like to lose your family to hunters, and I am not going to stop until I get revenge on them for this. I understand you feel like it is your fault, but you can’t take it out on yourself. You have to move on and overcome this. I regret everything I did after I came out of that coma. You need to realize you can be stronger than your trauma. You have spunk, try to keep it. Peter released Liam and walked out leaving Mason a moment alone with Liam.

“What’s up with you? I mean I saw you take his pain, and I know you actually have to care to do that” Theo asked the older man.

“Oh, Theo. You’re just like me pretending to be ruthless when all you want is company. Despite what everyone thinks, and my previous actions would suggest, I like the beta. He’s a fighter and willing to fight for what is right without holding back. I kind of take responsibility for him too I mean he wouldn’t be a werewolf without me. I bit Scott; Scott bit Liam easy as that.” 

Peter walked down the stairs like the situation never happened. Theo stood in shock at what Peter just said. 

Mason stared at his best friend. He has been there through Liam’s IED meltdowns, break ups, lacrosse issues, and even now his supernatural problems, but he had never seen his friend like this.  
“Liam, I am sorry. I know how much they meant to you; I loved them too they treated me like I was their son. I want you to know it wasn’t your fault; you cannot keep taking the blame. Liam, you are killing yourself, and I am not going to let my best friend die in front of my eyes.”

“Thanks Mas,” Liam stared at the ground. 

Mason and Liam walked out to find Theo standing at the top of the stairs; the pizza had just arrived in the kitchen, and the pack started to dig in. Theo and Mason lead Liam down the stairs into the kitchen, where everyone turned to look at the broken boy. Liam slouched down against the wall, trying to avoid eye contact. Lydia rushed over to give the boy a hug, shocked to feel his spine through Theo’s sweatshirt. Stiles came over and hugged him as well, even more, worried about the boy since he saw him in person. The pack returned to eating lunch; Theo got three slices for himself and one slice for Liam, plain cheese. Alec and Nolan came over and sat with Theo, Mason, Corey, and Liam on the floor. Derek and Stiles smiled at the boys; the couple considered them the “puppy pack.” 

Liam stared at the greasy slice as everyone else was enjoying the food. Melissa and Natalie were watching out of the corner of their eyes as Liam refused to eat. The women looked at each other with worrying looks. They went over to the group.

“Hey Liam, I am sorry to hear about this; do not worry about school for at least two weeks I got you covered,” Ms. Martin told the boy.

“Liam, honey. You should really try to eat something; you haven’t eaten in a day, and you look exhausted,” Melissa advised.

Liam reluctantly took a bite of the pizza to warn off the suspicious eyes around him. He ate the slice except for the crust because he had a rule that he must never clear his plate. Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and gave it a squeeze reassuring the beta. The pack got caught up for a while longer, trying to keep the mood content to distract Liam. Eventually, everyone left except the McCall household.

Stiles, Peter, and Derek jumped in Derek’s Camaro. 

“I didn’t expect him to be that bad,” Stiles said to the Hale’s.

“Poor kid’s been through a lot,” Derek replied.

“The beta blames himself for what happened,” Peter said staring out the window.

Lydia and Parrish arrived at Parrish’s house. Between making out, Lydia asked, “Did the police find anything out about the hunters who killed Liam’s parents?”

“Nothing, no evidence, no clues, Argent can’t even figure it out,” the hellhound answered. “Feel anything unusual lately?”  
“Yes, like a strong sense of pain and fear,” the banshee thought about.

Liam and Theo sat in the living room staring at the black screen of the TV; Liam suddenly leaned on Theo’s shoulder and fell asleep. Scott and Malia sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Melissa and Argent gave them some soup a few hours later; Liam sipped on the broth but refused to eat anything out of the soup. They all went to their bedrooms. Liam laid in the bed staring at the ceiling, while Theo wrapped his arm around the small waist of the beta.


	11. Peter to the Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo supports Liam, but sometimes he can't do it all. The pack offers some help for the beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry this chapter is a little messy, but I just love Peter.  
> TW: Eating disorder behaviors, grieving

Theo woke up at and stared at the Little Wolf. Liam was sleeping looking adorable and vulnerable. Liam rolled over and stared the chimera, in awe, because of the chimera’s beautiful features. Theo wiped the hair off of Liam’s eyes to look at the boy’s blue pools staring at him. Sadness was present in his eyes. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Liam told his friend after thinking of today’s events

The pair wandered down the stairs; Argent and Melissa were sitting at the table to welcome the boys. 

“How’d you sleep?” Melissa asked.

Theo thought about it; he slept better than he had for longer than he could remember. Liam just stared at the ground, the black bags under his eyes showed what his night consisted of. 

“Good,” Theo told the woman. Liam chose not to respond. Theo grabbed some coffee off Argent, while Liam melted onto a chair. Scott and Malia came down the stairs a few minutes later. Malia still stared at Theo in disgust, but she didn’t say anything. She sat down beside Liam and grabbed his hand, making his claws retract that slowly appeared on the boy’s hands. Malia gave him a reassuring look to calm the beta. She knew what it was like to blame yourself for your family’s death. The thoughts of her sister and mother still haunt her today. 

Melissa started to make the gang breakfast; Liam stared at the wall, as the others small talked. They began to eat the meal; Liam stared at the piece of toast with butter and a small pile of scrambled eggs Melissa laid on his plate.

Scott looked at his beta, staring down the meal. “Hey, Liam why don’t you try something, it’s going to be a long day.”

Liam picked up the piece of toast and nibbled on the crust around it, avoiding the butter and eggs; he didn’t want to argue with the Alpha. Everyone stared at the beta but didn’t want to say anything to upset him. 

Scott, Theo, and Liam jumped in the jeep to head off to the station where Liam would have to fill out some paperwork and discuss funeral arrangements for his parents. Stiles greeted them at the door of the station, leading them back to his dad’s office. Sheriff Stilinski gave a subtle smile to the boys as they entered the doorway. Stiles closed the door behind them and sat with Scott in the corner, letting Liam and Theo sit in front of the Sheriff. Stilinski looked at the poor boy, not wanting to go through this, but he knew it had to be done. He handed Liam some paperwork to sign, letting Liam open their wills, leaving all belongings to Liam. 

“Okay, Liam. Now you are seventeen and under the law, you cannot be classified as an independent, you need a certified guardian. Theo’s brain processed this quickly, realizing Liam would have to move in with someone, changing the Little Wolf’s life more than this already did. 

“I’ll be his legal guardian.” Theo stated.

Stiles and Scott looked confusingly at the chimera. “I’m nineteen, and I live in the household.”

Stilinski looked at Theo; it’s not like he didn’t trust the boy, but on documents, it wouldn’t look good. He didn’t like the idea. Suddenly, someone opened the door. The group stared at the man who opened the door. 

“I couldn’t help but hear through the door what was going on.” 

Stiles looked at the man, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Moral support?” “I’ll sign it the kid; can live the same life, and I’ll check in with him. It’s only for the next year.”

The Sheriff looked at Liam to see his reaction; Theo looked at the boy waiting for his response. Liam nodded his head in agreement. Stilinski handed the paperwork over to Peter for him to sign. 

Theo smiled at the werewolf, “I guess you did really change.”

Peter looked at the chimera, “Looks like we both did,” indicting Theo’s hand on top of Liam’s.

After the surprising visitation, Noah called over the funeral director to come in and talk to the beta. Liam with the support of Theo, Scott, and Stiles, picked to have the visitation on Tuesday and the service on Wednesday. He knew both Jenna and Dr.Geyer were popular with lots of friends, coworkers, and family members waiting to say their final goodbyes. The funeral would be for close friends and family; the way they would want it. By the time everything was planned, it was late into the afternoon. The existed the police station and found Peter sleeping in the back seat of Roscoe. 

“Why are you still here?” Stiles glared at the man.

“I wanted to treat you all to lunch,” Peter said calmly.

Just then, Malia, Derek, and Lydia pulled up in Lydia’s car. Stiles ran to Lydia’s car to sit beside his boyfriend; Parrish left the station to slide into the passenger seat on his lunch break. Malia jumped out of Lydia’s car and slid into Scott’s passenger seat. Liam stared at Theo; he couldn’t back out at this point, but the boy was anxious about going out. The crew pulled up to a small diner on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. The beta gripped Theo’s hand as the existed the jeep; Peter wanted to help the boy, but this was maybe a little more forced than the small boy needed at this point. They sat down at a table near the back, and Liam stared at the menu, cautiously scanning it for something he could handle. Everyone unknowingly watched him struggle with this. 

“How about chicken noodle soup?” Theo asked his friend.

Liam nodded and ordered when the waitress came around. After the food came, everyone was devouring their food because we all know werewolves have insane metabolisms. Liam pushed his spoon around his bowl, refusing to take a bite.

“Liam, I’m not paying for you, if you aren’t going to eat anything. And as your legal guardian, now, you have to try something,” Peter smirked at the boy.

Everyone stared at the older man in shock, not realizing his move at the police station. Malia stared at her father, “Well, Liam I guess we are kind of siblings now, and I am saying you have to try to eat something.”

Liam reluctantly took a few spoonful’s of the soup, trying to avoid any more harassment. The pack left the restaurant and returned to their own homes.


	12. Liam can't get a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loses control; Theo and Scott have to rescue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating disorder treatment mentioned, hospital scene
> 
> Thiam forms :)

Liam sprinted up the stairs to hide in the bed; Theo went after him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Theo asked the Little Wolf.

“No, Theo I’m not okay; everyone is pretending it didn’t happen. It was my fault; the hunters are still out there. They killed innocent people, my parents, to hurt me. Do you know what it feels like fearing that every noise is someone trying to kill someone else you love?”

Theo embraced the boy in his arms. Liam cried into the older boy’s chest. They curled up on the bed until Liam fell asleep. Theo went downstairs and saw Scott sitting at the table his head in his hands.

“Sheriff just called they found another body,” Scott told the chimera.

Stiles suddenly broke into the house, staring at Theo. 

“Let’s go my dad’s letting us go since it was definitely hunters,” Stiles told his best friend. “You can come too,” he said looking at Theo. 

Theo was in shock, though everyone else had seemed to be at least okay with his presence; Stiles could not forgive him for what he had done, for good reason of course. 

“He's asleep; he'll be okay,” Scott assured the boy. “It’ll be just like old times, us three. 

Theo agreed and the trio left for the preserve, leaving Liam alone. Liam watched them go out of the bedroom window and took the opportunity to leave. He didn’t deserve comfort; he needed to be faster and stronger. The beta ran out the door in the opposite direction his alpha and friends left. Liam ran down the street, still exhausted and worn out for lack of nutrition and sleep. He passed the school into the woods. Liam knew he shouldn’t be alone, especially in his state, but he didn’t care. Suddenly, a woman stepped out behind a tree. 

“Why isn’t it the little, strong one?” the woman snarked. “Like what you did to your parents?”

The woman pointed her bow at Liam; Liam turned and charged the woman and jumped on her, his IED flaring after she commented about his parents. Before he could claw her, he felt something sharp hit his back. He was so caught up with the woman; he didn’t even notice her partner come up behind him. Liam fell off the woman; an arrow dipped in wolfsbane stuck in his back. Before the hunter had a chance to kill the beta, he heard, “LIAM!” Theo wrapped his hand around the one hunter, while Scott took down the woman. Argent pinned the woman, so she couldn’t escape until Parrish and Stilinski got there. Theo still had the man wrapped in his grip; the man was starting to lose oxygen.

Scott screamed at Theo, “Don’t give them a reason to think you are a monster.”

Theo looked at the unmoving Liam and dropped the man just as Parrish arrived and handcuffed him. Theo and Scott were at Liam’s sides, feeling a very faint pulse in his skinny wrist.

“Hospital or Deaton’s?” Theo asked Scott picking up the light body.

“Hospital, we are closer, and my mom knows what to do. Argent came over and sliced the arrow out of Liam to let the wolfsbane out and wrapped the wound with Liam’s shirt to stop the bleeding. Scott threw his hoodie over the beta to stop his shivering body. Scott and Argent stared at each other after seeing Liam’s ribs poking out of his skin. Stiles arrived with the jeep, and Theo picked up Liam. Then, Scott and Theo jumped in. Scott called his Mom to tell her to be ready in the “supernatural wing” she made since all of the recent cases. Melissa met them at the door and took Liam out of Theo’s hands. She ripped off the shirt and started stitching the wound. She noticed he wasn’t healing as he should. She hooked him up to an IV for fluids because he was severely dehydrated and lost a lot of blood. Melissa knew werewolves didn’t usually need blood transfusions, but she gave Liam one because the beta wasn’t healing gin his weakened state, and it would help push out the wolfsbane faster. She wanted to give him an NG tube too, but she knew he wouldn’t want it and right now he didn’t need more stress placed on him. But she knew, if he doesn’t start eating soon she was going to have to give him one anyway. 

Melissa wrapped her hand around Liam’s and thought, “oh Liam.”  
Theo, Scott, and Stiles sat in the room waiting for the Little Wolf to wake up. Theo refused to let go of the boy’s hand. Melissa came and checked on them multiple times, one time with Argent bringing the boys and her food. Noah, Natalie, Parrish, and Lydia came into to check on him; the sheriff told Scott and Stiles the names of the hunters and how Scott’s dad would be taking them to the Los Angeles County Prison for trial, for attempted murder on a seventeen-year-old boy and the murder of his parents. He gave a faint smile, "they aren't getting away with this one." Scott texted Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Alec about what happened. They were over at the hospital in five minutes and sat with the other three boys. Nolan and Alec eventually went home as it got close to the end of visitation hours. Malia, Derek, and Peter arrived at the end of visitation hours to check-in. Melissa came in after her shift and said unfortunately hospital policy only one overnight guest was allowed. Mason and Corey left, Malia and Melissa took Scott home, Derek took Stiles home which left Theo and Peter. 

Peter as Liam’s legal guardian looked and chuckled at Theo and said take care of “my child.” Theo stared at the sleeping boy, the heart monitor beating, his small chests rising up and down slowly. He thought to a moment, seeing Liam lying there, not sure if he was alive or not was the worst moment in his life, over killing Tara, the years of torture with the dread doctors, killing Scott, getting sent to Hell, and reliving having Tara's heart ripped out over and over again. He would take it all again to ensure Liam would wake up. It was in that moment when he realized he loved Liam.


	13. Thiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo realize they are more than just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hospital scene, eating disorder behaviors mentioned

Theo woke up the next morning from Liam’s monitor beeping. He somehow fell asleep on the edge of Liam’s bed; someone wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Theo panicked at the sound, but then saw Melissa rearranging the cords on Liam’s chest. He glanced at his phone, a bunch of text messages from the pack, and realized it was 11 am. Theo has never slept that late in his life.

Melissa glanced at him, “Good morning,” she laughed at him. 

“How’s he doing?” the chimera asked.

“No change for the worse at least. His wound looks slightly closed, but his werewolf abilities should have closed it hours ago. Melissa knew from Scott that guilt could keep your body from healing as well as being malnourished. 

Theo realized Liam had been out for twenty hours; suddenly, the beta shifted in positions. Liam rolled and looked at Theo confused; then, he felt the IV in his arm and ripped it out in a panic. Theo grabbed his hand to stop him from tearing at the rest of the wires.

“Liam!” Melissa shouted. She quickly ran out to grab gauze to stop the blood coming from his arm. She left to call Scott to tell him Liam was awake and threatened Liam to not touch anything else. 

Theo stared at the Little Wolf, “You know I have never been more scared in my life when I saw you laying there.” He wanted to scream at Liam for being stupid for going out alone, but he knew he was fragile right now.

“Why would you care, Theo?” Liam questioned. Not knowing how anyone could care about him.

“First, Dunbar. Every one of the pack members came to check on you because they were worried about you. Secondly,” Theo took a breath. "It was now or never," Theo thought to himself. “I love you.”

Liam stared at the chimera, processed what he had just said. All the times Theo has saved him, coming back to Beacon Hills to help him, taking care of him, and always being there for him. There was a reason; he wasn't just using him to have the protection of the pack. He looked at Theo's eyes tracing his body up and down, looked at Theo's slicked backed hair, and strong arms. Theo was his anchor; he wanted nothing more to be wrapped in his arms. He knew he always had feelings for him, after the ghost riders night, but he suppressed thinking Theo was straight. The chimera was perfect, well almost perfect, but he knew Theo had changed. Liam then decided, “I love you too Theo.”

Theo looked at Liam, his blue eyes staring back at him. He leaned in and kissed the beta. Liam embraced it; their lips were held together for a minute until Mason and Corey walked in.

Mason dropped his phone at the sight of the two boys as Theo broke off of Liam’s lip lying in the bed.

Mason smiled and said, “Now I know why you have been my friend for all of these years.” He handed Corey $10. 

Liam blushed and asked, “What was that for?”

“Mason bet me $10 you too would start dating in the next month; I said next week,” Corey laughed.

“You guys knew!” Liam shouted a little too hard hurting his back wound.

“Of course, I knew; I know you better than anyone.” Mason laughed. “How are you feeling?”

“Eh,” Liam replied.

Melissa came in with Scott, Stiles, Malia, Derek, and Peter trailing behind her.

“Hey, you’re alive!” Stiles smiled.

The wolves could smell some anxiety in the air, and everyone looked at Corey and Mason smirking at each other. Theo had leaned back into the corner with a smug look across his face; Liam looked flushed in the bed. Derek put it together; it was similar to when the pack figured out he and Stiles were together. 

“What did we miss?” Derek asked the pair.

Liam looked like he wanted to hide, but it was impossible in the hospital bed. Theo was actually proud of himself for once in his life; he looked at the beta as if asking for permission. Liam rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Mason and Corey walked into Liam and I kissing,” Theo said boldly. It’s not like Theo was afraid of the pack or his reputation for that matter. 

Surprisingly no one seemed shocked at his statement; apparently, they weren’t as subtle as they thought.

“Am I they only that like girls in this pack?” Peter asked.

Malia hit her father as Scott glared at him.

“Okay, Scott and I,” Peter corrected himself. "Parrish too," Stiles chimed in. Everyone else laughed at him.

Melissa came in and instructed everyone to go out for a few minutes, so she could talk to Liam alone. 

“Okay, Liam how do you feel?”

“Okay.”

“Not just the wound, about everything.”

With Melissa’s motherly eyes looking at him, Liam broke down in tears. She gently hugged him as he calmed down.

“I miss them.”

“I know, honey. It’s going to be hard, but you have to move on at some point. I’m not talking now or even soon, but it will get better I promise. But you need to take care of yourself, Liam, everyone cares about you no one likes seeing you like this.”

“It’s hard Melissa I feel guilty; if I wasn’t a werewolf, they would be alive right now.”

She looked at the poor boy not knowing what to say, “It’s not your fault, Liam. You had nothing to do with this, sometimes there is just evil in this world. Is that why you aren’t healing or eating?” 

He didn’t answer her, but just looked at her ashamed. 

“It’s okay, Liam. You just need to be careful; I don’t want to make you stay here.”

Melissa gave the small boy a hug, concerned with how much she could feel his spine. 

“Ready to leave?”

Liam nodded his head as she unplugged the machines. 

“Sorry to bring this up, but are you going to be up for tomorrow?”

Liam completely forgot he agreed to the viewing being tomorrow. 

“Ya, I guess.”

Melissa smiled at him as she helped the beta get up. He felt weak and shaky; he walked out into Theo’s arms. Everyone was staring at Liam trying his best to walk, but he felt like he just had been shot with wolfsbane again. Theo ended up just picking up the Little Wolf and taking him to his truck that Argent brought over earlier for him. Liam’s stared at Theo driving towards the McCall house, his strong hand gripping the wheel with his glassy blue eyes on the road. 

“Liam, you need to start talking to me. I love you, but I can’t help you if you don’t let me know what is on your mind.”

“I know, Theo. It’s just hard sometimes.”

Theo looked at the beta curled up in the passenger seat and gently grabbed his hand until the pulled in the driveway. Theo helped get Liam in and up to their room.

“Why don’t you lie down until Scott comes home with lunch?”

“Is the whole pack coming?”

“Nope just Scott, you, and I,” Theo smiled at the boy.

“Good.” Liam just couldn’t handle everyone right now; it was all too much.


	14. Comforting the Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is struggling even more with everything, but Theo is with him every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of comfort and fluff
> 
> TW: Eating disorder behaviors

Scott pulled in about an hour later; Theo woke the small boy up. Liam glared at him with his blue eyes.

“Already?” the Little Wolf asked his boyfriend. 

“Liam, you just slept for 20 hours,” the chimera chuckled at the beta.

Liam dragged himself out of bed and downstairs. Scott had brought home the boy’s favorite pasta at least trying to convince Liam to eat something. Scott was really worried about him; his mom pulled him aside after Theo and Liam left the hospital. She told him if he doesn’t start eating soon. He’s going to have permanent damage, even as a werewolf, or even with his sped-up metabolism she doesn’t know how long he can survive like this. Melissa told her son, after the funeral on Wednesday they were going to have to crack down on him even if that meant hospitalization. 

Theo and Scott kept up small talk to try to distract the boy from just eating. Liam stared at the pasta, counting all the unnecessary calories it had in his head. 

“Why couldn’t they understand he didn’t deserve this?” Liam wondered to himself. 

Theo and Scott both ate their meals, staring worriedly at the beta as he pushed his pasta around his plate taking small bites here and there. Theo watched him pick up his napkin after each bite and needed no werewolf senses to tell him he was spitting it out into the piece of paper. After they were done; Scott looked at Theo as to ask him which one would say something first. Scott decided he would this time.

“Liam you need your strength after yesterday’s incident. How about you try to eat half of it?” the alpha told his beta. Scott even picked up the boy’s plate and pushed slightly over half of it back into the box and gave the small portion back to Liam. Liam glared at the plate, his hands shaking. Theo watched as his boyfriend’s claws started to slightly to appear on the beta’s hands; he grabbed his left hand and looked at him with comforting eyes. Liam reluctantly picked up his fork and started taking small bites.

“I can’t do anymore; I am going to be sick,” Liam told them. The older two stared at the younger one’s already small portion about half of it was gone. 

“At least it was something,” Theo thought to himself. “Thanks for trying,” he told the boy. 

Scott went upstairs to complete some of his schoolwork. Theo started to too as Liam just stared at the chimera. 

“Theo, can we go on a walk?” Liam asked his boyfriend. 

“Sure, just a light one. You still look exhausted.” Theo stared at his love. He grabbed his hand, and they went into the street. 

“You good with holding hands in public,” Liam asked him. Liam knew he was always the physical person; he never really saw Theo touch anyone in public except to punch them in the face. 

Theo smiled at him, “only because it’s you. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this.”

“When did you realize you liked me?” the beta asked the chimera. 

“When you kissed Hayden in the woods when you had me chained to you,” he smirked at him. “When you did that my heart skipped a beat, I mean I pretended to just want to get away, but really I just didn’t want to accept it.”

The small boy shuttered, “how had he not realized?” Liam thought. “Not going to lie, after Hayden was taken by the Ghost Riders, deep down I knew I was glad it wasn’t you.”

The couple walked for about a mile and returned to the McCall house after Liam looked fatigued and light-headed. Liam looked at his phone; he had a message from Mason telling him if he needed him to let him know. One from Coach, saying that he was sorry about hearing about his parents and not to worry about practice or his position just to take care of himself. Honestly, Liam didn’t even know Coach could be that nice. 

Little to Liam’s knowledge, Coach Finstock actually loved Liam. He could see the boy struggled with trying to live up to his standards for himself, even though he exceeded everyone’s standards. He obviously knew about Liam being a werewolf; I mean everyone did after Liam was spotted shifting at Brett and Lori’s deaths. After seeing him taking punches from Gabe and the others without fighting back, he respected the kid. He was shocked when the boy forgave Nolan and even more when the boy made him co-captain. The boy had natural talent, and it was a shame he didn’t see it in himself. 

Liam texted him back to tell him thanks for being such a great coach and thought about how much time it has been since he touched his lacrosse stick. It was only three days, but Liam never missed practicing for that long. His heart started to beat fast because his mind went spiraling that he was going to lose his skills, his performance ability, then not just his captain position, but be thrown off the team. He realized how much that would have disappointed Dr.Geyer and even his mother, and the thought of them being even more disappointed in him sent him into a full panic attack. The beta started shaking even more than he already; it was becoming hard to breathe. His vision started getting spots; he started clawing at his arms, not knowing what was happening to him. His heart was racing, he was sweating, blood falling off his small body. Theo downstairs started to hear the boy’s heartbeat go off and ran upstairs embracing his boyfriend.

“Liam, you got to breathe. It’s okay; I am right here. Look at me.”

The two boys' eyes met, and Liam began shaking slightly less, his claws retracted, and his breathing began to calm down steadily. It took about ten minutes for the beta to calm down.

“Liam, that was a panic attack,” Theo looked at the exhausted boy. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Liam shook his head; “I think I am just going to lie down for a little bit.” 

Theo agreed, “Would you like me to stay with you?”

The boy shook his head, and the couple laid down; Liam curled up in the older boy’s arms.


	15. Theo's Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is finally starting to regain the pack's trust while Liam is still falling apart.

Theo woke up two hours later with his beta curled in his arms; he watched Liam’s chest rise up and down. He stroked his hand through the younger boy’s hair, worrying about him. Theo knew he had to do some of his schoolwork; Liam might have got excused for his work for a while, but he knew they would be slightly less lenient with him. He quietly slipped out of the bed to do some work. After an hour or so, Argent walked in and sat down at the table with Theo.

“Hey, Theo. I’m sorry. I should have trusted you more recently, but after Allison died; Scott is a son to me, and after what you did to him it was hard,” the man stared at the chimera.

Theo was shocked out of anyone he would have never of thought Argent would be apologizing to him.

“Thank you,” Theo told him, “but honestly I don’t know if I could have forgiven myself for what I did. Everyone always says it was the Dread Doctors' influence, and it was, but I should have said no.” 

“Hey, kid. We all make mistakes, and you were corrupted at a young age. Heck, I used to think all supernaturals were evil because my father told me so. But after what you have done for the pack, I realized you have changed. I watch how you love Liam and would do anything for that boy. You care about everyone in this pack except yourself. You are a good person, Theo, you just need to realize you moved passed what you were.”

Theo smiled at the man, realizing what a great father figure he was. “Thanks, it means a lot coming from you.”

Argent smiled at the chimera as Melissa walked in the door from her shift at the hospital; she was carrying take out from a local Chinese restaurant for the family. 

“What are you guys talking about?” she asked them her motherly instincts knowing they were enjoying the other one’s company.

“New ways to defeat the hunters,” Argent smirked at Theo. They had the tough guy reputation to keep up.

“Hmm..sure,” Melissa looked at the two boys. She went over and kissed Argent. “Want to go get Liam?” she asked the chimera. Theo nodded and headed up the stairs.

“SCOTT I MADE DINNER.” The mother screamed. Scott came busting out of his room almost knocking Theo down. They laughed at each other. Theo remembered Melissa used to do that to them when they were kids. They would be playing in the yard, and she would scream, and they knew they had to come running if they didn’t want to be doing all the dishes. 

“Just like old times,” Theo told the alpha. Thoughts of him killing him trickled in his brain, but then he remembered Argent’s words that he needed to move on. 

“She never changed.” Scott shook his head at him. Knowing how close they used to be hurt him, but he knew Theo had changed from the bloodthirsty Dread Doctor slave who murdered him. 

Theo opened the door to Liam and his shared room and saw Liam staring at the wall curled in a ball, shaking. 

“Hey, it’s okay Liam I’m here. What’s wrong?” Theo asked the beta.

“I am tired of being a disappointment to everyone, I am tired of being tired, I am tired of feeling guilty, I am tired of crying, I am tired of being so cold,” Liam cried into the chimera’s arms.

Theo looked at his boyfriend, “Hey you are not a disappointment to anyone, but especially me,” he took the boy’s small hand and softly kissed his lips.


	16. Blood loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam starts losing more and more control, while Theo finds something out about his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self harm, abuse mentioned, eating disorder behavior, body dysmorphia

The couple went downstairs to eat dinner; Melissa got Liam plain white rice with some chicken and vegetables for his stomach to handle. They all watched as the boy merely pushed his food around his plate, picking up small bites here and there. The beta was getting scarily skinny quickly. His cheekbones were protruding in his face, his fingers slim, you could easily wrap your fingers around his wrist, his ribs were beginning to stick out, and he was constantly shaking. Scott already told his mother what had happened this afternoon, so although they didn’t want to they decided to not say anything to Liam.

After the plates were cleaned up, Liam collapsed on Theo’s shoulder in the living room. Scott decided to go over and see Malia who was staying at Peter’s apartment for the time being. Melissa and Argent went upstairs, leaving the two downstairs alone. Theo started stroking Liam’s hair. 

“Theo, I don’t know how I am going to do tomorrow. I have family members I haven’t seen in years or don’t even know coming to the visitation. How am I supposed to look at them, crying over my parents, after I know I am the reason they are dead? What if my father comes; I don’t know what I am going to do?” Liam told the chimera.

Theo never really thought about Liam’s birth dad; he never mentioned him. He could see Liam flinch at his name, his heart rate speed up. Theo didn’t have any family; he didn’t know how to treat family members.

“You can do this Liam, and I’ll be right beside you the whole day,” Theo told him.

Tears started streaming down the beta’s face, Theo wiped them off and picked the small boy up carrying him up the stairs. Liam calmed down and decided to get a hot shower to warm up; he was constantly freezing now. Theo sat down, scrolling through his phone, waiting for him to be out. He had a text from Mason on his phone, asking Theo how Liam was doing. Theo texted him back saying not good, not looking forward to tomorrow. 

Mason answered and asked him if Liam said anything about his father coming.

Theo realized Liam did say something about his father; he told Mason that he mentioned him. “What’s the deal with Liam’s father?” he asked his best friend.

Mason typed back, “Liam doesn’t really like to talk about it, but when he was younger his father abused Liam. He was jealous of how much attention Liam was getting from Jenna and took it out on him. Jenna found out, divorced him, and moved away. That’s what caused his IED to form in the first place, that’s why he’s so self-conscious about everything, has a hard time trusting people, and tries to be the best at everything.

Theo stared there shocked at the text message; he always thought Liam had a good life, a loving family, had money. He was always jealous of Liam having a great life. He never thought about the boy’s childhood or how his mental issues even started.  
“I didn’t realize that…,” he typed back.

“Ya, don’t tell him I told you, but just watch out for him,” Mason answered. 

“Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You too, take care of Liam for me.”

Just then Liam came out of the bathroom, already in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. The beta only wore baggy clothes at this point; he was so self-conscious of his “ugly” body and was always cold anyway. While Liam was in the bathroom, he stood at the mirror for ten minutes, grabbing at his “fat” and looking in disgust. He needed to start exercising more again; this was bad. In reality, Liam was a walking skeleton, probably weighed no more than 100 lbs. at 5’6. Theo stared at him as he came out, shaking, his eyes red from crying. Liam walked over to the bed and curled in a ball waiting for Theo to come in. Theo went to the bathroom, took a shower, then noticed blood on the sink. He could recognize that blood anywhere; he walked out and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

“Liam, why were you bleeding?” Theo asked him.

Liam realized he must have not cleaned up all the blood well enough; he knew the cuts wouldn’t last with his healing abilities, but in his weakened state it took them a lot longer. He didn’t know what to tell the chimera, so he just sat in silence. 

“Liam give me your arm,” Theo instructed him.

Liam slid down both sleeves to show two completely normal, well extremely skinny wrists. He knew Theo would think there first, so decided to cut himself in a different place. Tears started streaming down his face when Theo looked at him with a worrying look. 

“Liam, where did you cut yourself?” he asked his boyfriend.

The beta calmly pointed down at his concave stomach; Theo could see blood slightly soaking through the old lacrosse sweatshirt he had on.

“Come on let’s clean you up,” the chimera said gently.

“No, it will heal,” Liam answered.

“Liam your body can barely hold itself up right now much less heal yourself,” he raised his voice the boy.

He could see Liam’s eyes starting to turn yellow, flinching at the force in his voice, Theo grabbed his hand.

“Liam, I’m sorry, but I can’t let you destroy yourself,” Theo looked into the blue pool’s staring at him.

Liam reluctantly leaned into the chimera, allowing the older boy to pick him up and take him to the sink. Theo ripped off his sweatshirt, looking at the boy’s sunk in stomach, red claw marks ripping across his ribs, and what was left of the stomach. He tried to clean his wounds, but Liam somehow managed to cut too deep. Theo heard Scott open the front door and rushed out carrying Liam, throwing a towel over the beta. 

“Do you think Deaton can take him right now?” Theo panickily asked the alpha.

“I mean he’s defiantly closed right now, but I’ll call him that we have an emergency,” Scott said quickly after looking at his beta’s state. He already knew what had happened in his head; Liam was clearly depressed, had awful self-esteem, and not good coping strategies. Blood was already seeping through the towel; suddenly Liam was seeing spots in his vision, after losing so much blood. He passed out in Theo’s arms. Theo could feel his body go limp, not like it made it much heavier. Scott and Theo sprinted to the jeep as Theo dialed Deaton on Scott’s phone. 

The man picked up, “Scott what’s wrong?”

“Hey, Liam has been really injured; he’s bleeding out. He just passed out in Theo’s arms; he needs stitches asap.,” Scott told his ex-boss.

“You’re lucky I store just enough blood here for emergencies like this. I’ll be ready for him.” Deaton answered calmly. 

They pulled into the veterinarian clinic; the doctor met them at the door and told Theo to set him down on the table. 

Deaton hadn’t seen Liam in a while and was shocked at his weight loss, poor health, and then the red claw marks across his body didn’t help either. He quickly started stitching up the wounds and placing a blood transfusion into the beta’s arm. He couldn’t find a vein on the boy, being so dehydrated and had to stick it in his hand like a child. 

“I figured Liam wouldn’t be in a good state, after what happened to his parents, but this is terrible,” the doctor told the two older boys. 

“It started, before then even died. He took it out on himself, after finding the body in the woods.” Theo told the man. “He blames himself for all the deaths; he barely eats, sleeps, and won’t let himself heal. He starting cutting himself to release anger and stress, but this was the worse. “ Tears started forming in the chimera’s eyes worried about his boyfriend.

Scott and Deaton stared at the beta worryingly. “If he keeps going like this, he will not survive long,” Deaton told Theo and Scott with concern.

Liam woke up about an hour into his blood transfusion, unsure of where he was. He started to panic on the table until Scott and Theo both grabbed one of his arms. 

“We had to take you to Deaton’s Liam, you were going to bleed out if we didn’t,” Scott told his beta. Liam gulped and nodded, not liking the looks in their eyes. Liam finished taking in the blood transfusion, and Deaton kicked the two boys out while he wanted to have a word with him. Scott was on the phone with Melissa; who panicked when she found them all missing, leaving Theo alone in his thoughts.

“Liam, I know this is hard, but you can’t go on like this. People care about you, and if you don’t start caring about yourself they are going to lose you. From a medical perspective, I would admit you to a hospital right now until you were stable, but as your friend, I don’t think that would be the best for your mental health. Promise me you’ll try?” Deaton told the beta.

Liam nodded his head, and Theo and Scott came back in to drive Liam home and get some much-needed sleep, before tomorrow.


	17. Hard to Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam struggle with getting ready for his parent's viewing; Theo helps him fight his demons.

Liam and Theo woke up to Melissa politely knocking on the door.

“Hey, you guys need to get up sorry,” she told them.

Theo rolled over and grabbed his phone, looking at the time, 10:00 it read. They needed to be at the funeral home by 1:00 because the viewing started at 3:00. Theo knew they had to go back to the Dunbar-Geyer household to get their suits; Jenna bought Theo one for a family dinner he went to once with them. He looked over at Liam, him dreading getting up with his head shoved into the pillow. 

“C’mon, Li. We got to get up,” Theo told his boyfriend.

Liam sat up, looking at the chimera his eyes already starting to water. He grabbed the beta’s hand and looked at him in the face, softly pulling him closer and touching his lips to his. Liam smiled at him lightly and got up. Both of them headed down a few minutes later. Argent was sitting at the table, looking like he had been up for hours, reading the newspaper. Melissa was busy finishing cooking, and Scott was basically hugging his cup of coffee. Black circles under his eyes after last night episode, the alpha was looking dead into the creamy brown liquid.

“Light cream, light sugar,” Theo thought to himself; just like Scott perfectly sweet, but not too much. Theo poured himself a black cup of coffee, just like himself dark like Tara’s heart,” he thought. 

He offered Liam some, but the beta just shook his head. Liam couldn’t stand black coffee, and only liked it with lots of sugar, but that had too many calories he didn’t deserve right now. Theo sat down, while Liam hovered near the door, shaking, barely being to hold himself up. Theo ushered him to sit down beside him; Liam did reluctantly trying to avoid brunch. Melissa handed the boys each a plate filled with eggs, potatoes, and bacon with some toast on the side. She asked Liam, what he wanted.

The beta gagging at the sight of food, “just toast,” he told the mother.

Theo, Scott, and Argent dug into their brunches as Melissa sat doing starting in her plate as well. It was silent as Liam picked at the crust around the bread; Melissa put a spoon of peanut butter on the side, hoping the boy might eat something with some protein. He ate a piece of bread, avoiding the fatty peanut butter. No one said a word as he threw the other piece in the garbage and sat back down. 

“Liam and I are going to go get our suits and get ready; we will meet you at the funeral home. Thanks for breakfast.” Theo told Melissa. Melissa and Argent nodded; Scott fell asleep straight on the table. The couple walked out as Melissa was waking her son. 

Liam slid into Theo’s passenger seat and took a quick breath. He could do this; he thought to himself. He hasn’t been inside his house since they went to get their stuff after his parent’s murder. He looked at his phone Mason, Corey, and Nolan all texted him asking if he needed anything. The beta replied no to all of them and just kept staring at the screen. He had a message he had been ignoring for a few days, a message from Hayden saying she heard about what had happened and was sorry. He couldn’t believe he used to think he loved her. She was nice and great to him, but just not as much as the boy needed someone to be. Theo was perfect he was caring, but not too much, was able to understand Liam, and not pressure him into anything. He finally replied thank you to her and left it at that. He wasn’t even paying attention until he recognized Theo pulling into his street. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition to the truck.

“Ready?” the chimera asked him. 

“As I’ll ever be,” he told his boyfriend. 

Theo jumped out of the truck, circling to the passenger seat to make sure Liam didn’t fall out. Liam grabbed Theo’s hand as they slowly walked up to the door; Liam started to remember his mom sitting in the kitchen, waiting for him to come home, his “dad” sitting on the couch watching TV with him. Liam was shaking badly; Theo gripped his hand harder. Tears started following off his face.

“Liam you have to unlock the door,” the chimera told the beta.

“Oh, ya,” Liam put the key in the door and unlocked it. He walked in staring at the spot where he found his parent’s bodies, cleaned up now, anger building up inside him. His claws poked out through his fingers, fangs crept out, and his eyes turned yellow.

“Hey,” Theo tried comforting him. 

Liam growled; Theo flashed him his blue werecoyote eyes, and the boy’s eyes turned back to blue. Theo was his anchor he knew that; they both did. Liam ran up to his bedroom to get his stuff and slammed the door behind me knocking it off one of the hinges. Theo went up to the guest bedroom, where he stayed with the Dunbar’s. Theo slid on his suit, did his hear, and listened to Liam’s heartbeat in the other room waiting for it to increase. He noticed the boy’s heart rate was even slower than usual. Liam was extremely athletic and active, so his resting heart rate was already pretty low, however, he counted to himself 39 beats per minute. It was unsettling to him; he’s been looking up some stuff about eating disorders since Liam seems to have developed one to cope with grief and guilt. He knew heart failure was a common causality caused by the disease. When he was done, he knocked on Liam’s door seeing if he was ready yet. Liam surprisingly let him and needing Theo’s help. Liam’s suit was extremely too large on him since his recent weight loss the boy was swimming in his old perfectly fitting suit. Theo helped Liam manage to make his pants stay up by adding a new hole in his belt. The shirt was entirely a lost cause and made the boy look smaller and sicklier. Liam had huge black circles under his eyes, he looked worn out all over, about ready to fall over if the wind blew too hard. Theo looked as handsome as ever, perfectly fitting in his suit, trying to put on a positive face for the beta even though he was exhausted from taking care of him. Liam wondered why Theo even liked him he could get any man or woman he wanted, and Liam looked like a beaten puppy dog compared to him.

“Ready Little Wolf,” Theo asked his boyfriend.

Liam shook his head as they left the house to go to the funeral home for preparations.


	18. Pack Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam faces his parents' deaths, while the rest of the pack is dealing with memories of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating disorders, grief, death, abuse mentioned, religious beliefs metioned

Liam shook his head as they left the house to go to the funeral home for preparations.

Liam and Theo were the first two there; they jumped out of Theo’s truck and walked into the funeral home. The funeral director started telling Liam where he would stand and asking him if he was having anyone standing with him. He nodded and told him, Theo. He asked the boy if he wanted some alone time with his parents before the visitation. Liam decided to go in alone to say his goodbyes. He walked in and saw the two caskets laying there, open. He saw Dr.Geyer’s smooth skin, his eyes closed, looking peacefully sleep. Liam started to cry thinking of the hours he spent playing lacrosse with the man, how he was adopted Liam as his father from the moment he met him. Helping him with homework, showing him how to be man, even working on the house with him was always good memories. Liam knew he disappointed the man who gave him everything; the doctor had so much hope for Liam. He saw his disappointment when he crashed his ex-coach’s car, hearing about him getting into fights at the school, and losing his temper with him and Jenna. He didn’t deserve such a great father as him and know he had ultimately led to his death. The man was full of love and compassion; it should be Liam laying in that casket, not him. The man saved countless numbers of lives, was so helpful to everyone, and the friendliest man he had ever met. Tears continued to stream down the beta’s face as he apologized to the man and thanked him for everything he did for him since he was a little kid. Next, Liam moved to his mother; he knew it was going to be even harder than his father. The woman raised him his whole life, chose him over his abusive father, took care of him single-handedly before she met Dr.Geyer. She went through ever trouble with him from his IED to his PTSD from his abuse as a child. No one knew this except Mason, but this wasn’t Liam’s first time struggling with an eating disorder. He went inpatient at eleven years old from feeling worthless after his father blamed him for everything. She came every day to visit him and helped him recover, dealt with him destroying things, punching holes in the walls, and so many detentions. She took him to the park, the zoo, and sacrificed everything to make him have a better life. She gave his hugs when he was crying, put bandages over his wounds, and wiped up his messes.

Both of his parents accepted him when they found out he was a werewolf. They didn’t fear him and even understood he needed his independence sometimes to do pack stuff. They let him bring Theo into his house and accepted him as a son. Liam was shaking so badly as he was crying over his mother. Looking at her peacefully lying there, her hair pulled off her face, soft lips, and gentle face he grabbed her hand and told her how much he was sorry for everything he put her through. She deserved everything, and he took that away from her. Liam thanked her for everything she had done for him. He wasn’t very religious, but he did believe in God. His parents were both strong Christians, but Liam never really practiced anything. For the first time in a long time, Liam prayed hoping his parents were in Heaven (he definitely knew there was a Hell) and asked God to help him through this. The beta ended up staying in the room with his parents for an hour. Theo sat outside listening to the boy’s heartbeat making sure he was okay. Eventually, the rest of the pack showed up; they all agreed to stay during the entire viewing. Mason and Corey were the first ones there. They asked Theo where Liam was.

“He went in to say goodbye a while ago; I’ve been listening to make sure he’s okay,” Theo told his boyfriend’s best friend.

“He’s not going to be okay for this,” Mason told the chimera. He knew Liam better than anyone, and he knew Liam didn’t go through hardships well. The boy tortured himself for a year after Jenna left his birth father for his safety. 

Corey sat there in silence, feeling bad for Liam. Being quite a lot made, Corey very observant. Since he met the boy, he could sense the boy was constantly pushing down pain and ignoring his feelings. He watched him on the lacrosse field beat himself up, for missing a ball, push himself harder to be better. Get angry for losing control and he will never forget the grief the boy was going through when he thought he lost, Hayden. 

The McCall’s, Stiles, and Argent showed up next, expecting Liam to be by himself. They stood there trying to keep up small talk with the boys to lighten the mood. Argent and Scott were having flashbacks from Allison’s funeral. Stiles was remembering his mom’s funeral and was clearly upset. Scott saw this and put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder for reassurance. Theo hadn’t thought this might be hard for him to watch, losing a parent himself, and blaming himself for no reason. He remembered when Stiles's mom died as a kid; he was in a bad place for a long time. He watched his mother slowly degrade and then not even remember her child, he blamed himself for everything. Noah, Scott, and Melissa had to bring him out of his grief and depression. Theo killed his sister not long, after her death, so he wasn’t there for the aftermath, but knew he couldn’t have been pleasant. 

Malia, Derek, and Peter showed up next, pretty somber themselves. All of them knew what it was like to lose their family members. Lydia and Parrish along with Noah and Natalie showed up next. Melissa, Natalie, Noah, Peter, Derek, and Argent went to discuss some planning with funeral arrangements as the adults in the pack. Lydia came over and hugged Theo for some reason; she was always more open to him than the other members of the pack. Parrish smiled some reassurance to the chimera. Liam finally came out of the room; everyone could see his red eyes, puffy from crying. He looked beaten and worn out. His suit hanging off his small body, his cheekbones protruding out of his thin face, his little hands were shaking, and his eyes refused to look off the floor. No one knew what to say; Mason walked over and grabbed his best friend. They stood there hugging; Liam crying in his friend’s shoulder he knew Mason understood everything more than anyone. Mason was unsettled by how small Liam felt in his arms but let him go giving him a reassuring look and whispering he’ll be here to get through this. Scott went up to his beta next and wrapped his arms around the small boy. Everyone knew Scott treated Liam as a younger brother; he would do anything to support the beta. Scott would never tell Liam this, but he took some of the blame himself. I mean if it wasn’t for him Liam would have never been a werewolf in the first place, but he would also be dead at this point, killed by falling off the hospital roof. Scott lets go, and Theo grabs his boyfriend hand with a firm grip, assuring him he wasn’t going to let go.


	19. An Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's father shows up to the viewing to make matters even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, funeral scene

Soon the funeral director opened the door, Liam took his position in front of the caskets to shake hands and hug family members and friends. Although they were well-liked Jenna and Dr.Geyer had no close family members that would stand beside Liam. Theo stood with him since he was basically their adoptive son; they figured other family members wouldn’t mind. The rest of the pack wandered around the lobby and sitting area, making sure there was no trouble and to make sure the beta was okay. People started coming in around 2:45; Liam knew he just had to stand there for 2 hours; he could do this. 

Dr.Geyer’s sister and her husband were one of the first people there. They had a few dinners with Liam’s family and liked the boy. They hugged Liam and his sister cried over her brother. Liam gripped Theo’s hand tighter; he didn’t know if he could do this. More family members came after then, and Liam just began to go numb to everyone stating their apologizes. Some of the members on Jenna’s side of the family and even his father’s side that didn’t support what his father had done to Jenna and Liam came to pay their final respects. Melissa helped some of her co-workers go by Liam, paying respects to one of the most diligent doctors at the hospital. Jenna was well-liked at the hospital sending treats for Dr.Geyer and his co-workers. They had plenty of friends that came over for dinner from time to time. They all knew Liam quite well, many people were shocked at his skinner appearance, but everyone knew this wasn’t the time to say anything.

Some of the doctors and co-workers who were close to the Dunbar-Geyer family pulled Melissa aside and asked if Liam was okay.

“Not really,” she told them. “He’s taking this hard and not taking care of himself. I am really worried about him myself. My son, boyfriend, and I are going to start taking more care of him when this is all over.”

Liam hugged his aunts and uncles, all concerned for the boy’s well-being, asking the boy if he had someone taking care of him. Theo butted in to save the beta and told them he was as well as Peter officially taking the role of legal guardian. Peter shook his head at the chimera in agreement; the family members swarmed Peter asking him questions about how he was going to take care of the boy. Peter surprisingly handled them well, leaving them more comforted about one of the favorite nephews. Jenna was one of the favorites of the family taking care of everyone; she took care of her parents until they passed as well as running family reunions and dinners. 

Nolan and Alec came a little bit later, not knowing when the boy wanted them there. Scott convinced them to stay for the rest of the viewing, and they easily agreed. Boys from the lacrosse teams of Beacon Hills and Devonford Prep came to support their teammate, despite making people mad over the years. Liam was still well-liked and respected for his skills. After pretty much everyone in Beacon Hills knew he was a werewolf, he even gained some more respect after keeping his cool with Gabe and Nolan at school. Coach Finstock let the boys have off practice for the evening for the viewing which had never happened before. Coach even came in to tell his captain he was sorry for everything that had happened to him, actually sincere for once. He was taken aback by the weakened state of his star player, but he had actually been watching him for a few weeks at practice slowly deteriorate. Despite him looking like he didn’t care, he mentioned it to the new guidance counselor who was going to speak to Liam this week, before this all went down. He ended up talking to Scott and Stiles for a while about Liam, college, and how everything was going. Other teachers came including Mr. Yukimura and his wife; they talked to Lydia and Parrish about Kira while Scott was stuck talking to coach.

Some of Liam’s family members questioned who Theo was; Liam calmly told them his boyfriend. Most of them took it well, however, some made some homophobic comments that made Liam’s heart sink. Theo saw the change in the boy’s eyes and helped reassured him he was better than what they said. The two hours seemed to be going by pretty quickly; Liam was numb for the entire time just shaking hands, accepting hugs, and shaking hands. As the funeral director was about to close the door, a rough-looking man came in, looking drunk and angry. Theo noticed Liam’s hand start shaking his claws digging into his palm as he let go of Theo’s hand. Theo noticed the man looked similar to Liam and put two and two together. Peter and Derek did as well and stopped the man, before approaching the boy. 

“Are you here to pay your respects or cause trouble?” Derek calmly asked the man. 

The rest of the pack was staring at the man; Mason and Corey went to the other side of Liam. Nolan and Alec stood in front of the beta. 

“What am I not allowed to say goodbye to my one love in this world, or did my pathetic son take that away from me too?” the man growled back at Derek. Theo grabbed Liam as he and the rest of the boys took Liam away from the casket. Liam was shaking, blood coming out of hands as he stared at the man. His eyes turned yellow and his fangs bared through his teeth.

“Well, Liam looks like someone got even worse looking than you were when you were little,” the man chuckled. Theo held Liam back from attacking him. “You think you are stronger than me werewolf,” the man taunted. Holding up a small vile of yellow powder, wolfsbane. Liam shuttered at the sight of it. “I figured if I was going to see my monster of a son; I better be prepared. How does it feel Liam, knowing you are the reason your mother is dead? How does it feel to know you managed to get your father put in jail for five years? How does it feel to always be a problem?” Liam eventually broke down; he couldn’t handle it any longer. His eyes turned back to blue, and he melted in Theo’s arm.

Scott flashed his eyes red at Liam’s father, “Say one more thing and you will be welcomed back in your prison cell.”

“Scott McCall, the true alpha, I think I can handle you too,” the man snarked. “Pointing a knife dripping in purple wolfsbane at the alpha.”

Everyone was shocked how did Liam’s father know all of this and how to take each of them down. 

Peter glared at the man, “Monroe?” 

“Of course, I saw my idiot son’s picture all over the place and contacted her asking to fight. I told her where Liam’s family lived. I told her how to take him out; I know he is weak, just look at him now.”

Peter snarled at the man, “So you think you can take all of us down? Honestly, it looks like you have 0.1% strength of your son’s strength. Your son is one of the most powerful werewolves I know.” 

Just then Parrish, Noah, and Argent pined the man behind his back and drug him out in handcuffs. Liam stood there shaking in Theo’s arms. Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan tried to calm him down, but nothing was working. Liam went into a full-blown panic attack; Stiles tried to distract him, knowing it was the only way to stop his panic attacks. Lydia came over and told Theo to kiss him as it worked with Stiles. Theo tried to, but the beta was thrashing so badly. Scott finally came and flashed his red eyes at his beta trying to get the wolf inside of him from keep coming out. He collapsed in Theo’s arms and blacked out in exhaustion; Theo was bleeding from where the boy scratched him during the rage. Melissa came over and helped Theo up as Peter took the small limp boy from his arms. Melissa helped Theo heal quickly as Peter and Malia took Liam to Theo’s truck and laid him down on the back seat. Theo jumped in the passenger seat, and Peter decided to drive the boys back to the McCall house. The rest of the pack decided to go back to the house too for a debriefing of what had happened.


	20. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam breaks down at the funeral as well as breaks down more physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, funeral scene, eating disorder behaviors, abuse

Theo laid Liam down on the bed and was watching the boy’s chest rise slowly up and down making sure he was alright. Scott opened the door sitting on the edge of the bed with Theo looking at his beta. 

“Would you mind coming down to talk with everyone? I think he’s stable right now.” Scott told the chimera. 

“Ya, I’ll come down,” Theo said to Scott. Scott helped Theo up. “Thank you for being there for him,” Scott told him. Theo was shocked Scott really did forgive him and trusted him now. 

“I’ll always be there for him,” Theo stated.  
The rest of the park was downstairs sitting in the living room; they had ordered pizza since everyone was starving hadn’t eaten since this morning. Theo grabbed two slices and sat down on the couch beside Peter.

“So, what we have learned is Monroe is advertising herself; she is passing out wolfsbane like it’s candy and knows about the funeral tomorrow,” Scott said to the pack.

“Don’t worry about the funeral,” Parrish told the alpha. Noah just put almost every man available to guard the funeral. The funeral was going to be small anyway just immediate family members and the pack. 

“But the wolfsbane thing is a concern,” Derek spoke up. “There was enough wolfsbane in that container to severely weaken any one of us or kill us.”

Stiles shook his head, “I’ve snuck into her file on the FBI database as well as the hunters that claimed to have killed Liam’s parents.” “They haven’t been able to track her or find her supplies.”

Noah shook his head at his son, proud but afraid of his son getting expelled from the academy before graduating.

“Derek and I haven’t found any signs of her except her victims either,” Argent spoke up.

“Peter and I have searched all through this town,” Malia said.

The pack stood there stumped at what to do next. Alec, Nolan, Mason, and Corey went home with their parents expecting them home directly after the viewing. Everyone else eventually followed not knowing what to do next. 

Theo, Scott, Malia, Melissa, and Argent sat in the living room. “I am going to check on him,” Theo told the group. 

“See if he will come down and eat something,” Melissa yelled after the chimera.

Theo open the door and peered in at the beta curled up in a ball; he was fast asleep. Theo decided not to wake him up; he probably wasn’t going to eat anyways. He got ready for bed and woke Liam up to get him out of his suit. Liam looked worn out and couldn’t sit up; he just stared at his boyfriend. Theo helped him up and out of the suit. Liam tried to change by himself embarrassed of his appearance and his inability to get undressed himself. Theo tried to ignore the Little Wolf’s appearance, but he was shrinking away more and more. He still had the stitches where Deaton repaired his stomach, still not fully healing, his toothpick legs had claw marks from gripping today, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Theo grabbed one of his sweatshirts, knowing the younger boy would swim in it, hopefully warming him up. He threw Liam a pair of his sweatpants and underwear. If it had been any other time, Theo wouldn’t be caring about Liam’s face and looking elsewhere, but currently all, he could focus on was the blue eyes tears welling up in them. Liam threw the clothes on and collapsed once again on the bed. Theo curled up around the beta; Liam gripping his arm. Liam passed out from exhaustion, but Theo was struck by nightmares. Usually, his nightmares consisted of Tara taking her heart back, but today it was Liam getting killed over and over again. Theo started crying in his sleep and shaking. Liam woke him up to calm him down.

“Hey, Theo. It’s me,” Liam shook his boyfriend.

Theo stopped and smiled at the beta, “I am the one who is supposed to be taking care of you.”

“You got to let me do this sometimes,” Liam smiled at the chimera. 

Theo rewrapped his arms around the beta this time; he fell in a deep sleep this time. Liam stayed up for a while staring at him, knowing he didn’t deserve him. The words of his father bleeding into his mind. He was the reason his parents were dead; he knew that. He was a monster, a failure, and a disruption. He passed out from exhaustion with tears in his eyes. 

Melissa woke up the boys early in the morning about 7, knowing they had to be to the funeral home by 9. She somehow manages to wash, fold, and press both of their suits that Theo had laid in the basket in the hallway. Scott and Malia were already at the table; Scott looking exhausted and Malia looking angry at the world. She was inhaling her coffee with lots of sugar, surprise pretends to be tough but has a soft side, similar to Liam. Scott was staring at the door. Argent came down the stairs grabbing a coffee to go, and a breakfast sandwich Melissa made him. He said he had business to do, before the funeral. Theo saw him carry a bouquet of flowers behind him; he’s laying them on his wife and Allison’s grave he thought to himself. Melissa laid down a sandwich for each of the kids taking hers upstairs to get ready. Malia inhaled hers and the second one Melissa knew she would want eventually. Theo laughed at this in his head. Scott basically slept into his breakfast, while Liam stared at it shaking. He knew he needed to eat to not pass out at the funeral, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t deserve it; Theo saw him struggling and decided to grab an apple for the boy instead. 

Liam thanked his boyfriend and reluctantly ate the piece of fruit. Scott and Malia went up to get ready, and Theo and Liam followed. Melissa this time helped Liam actually fit in in suit and ended up sewing extra straps to make it look slightly less huge on the boy. When everyone was ready, Theo and Liam got in his truck, while Scott, Malia, and Melissa waited for Argent to get back. They went into the funeral home, fully guarded this time.

Some of Liam and Dr.Geyer’s family members arrived.; some came over to talk to Liam. The rest of the pack showed up. Liam, Theo, Dr.Geyer’s sister, and Melissa all agreed to speak at the gathering. Theo sat on the end beside Liam and Mason and Corey sat down on the other end of him. The McCall family then the Hale family sat behind them with Stiles and Argent. Nolan and Alec sat down beside Corey. Lydia, Parrish, Natalie, and Noah sat behind the Hale’s. The other family members sat on the other side of the room.

Jenna and Dr.Geyers’s preacher spoke the message and recounted memories with both of them. Dr.Geyer’s sister spoke about how he was such a generous, caring, and playful man. She spoke about memories growing up always feeling protected with him as her older brother and his journey into becoming a doctor. She spoke how when she met Jenna; she was shocked how her brother could get a girlfriend as great as her. The audience laughed. She talks about their wedding and the smiles of the family dinners they had together. Liam was staring numbly to the world-shaking. Melissa was next and spoke up about how great of a doctor Dr.Geyer was and a wonderful father he was. She spoke of the fun and stressful times as co-workers, how Jenna and she became werewolf mom’s together, and how Jenna took care of Scott like her own son. She started crying by the end; Liam rarely saw her break down except when Scott was killed by Theo. Theo stood up to go; Liam was still shaking. Mason reached over to grab his hand.

“Jenna and Dr.Geyer took me in as their son. After hearing about who I was and what I had did, I wouldn’t have taken me in. But as soon as their son (he smiled at Liam) told them I was living in my truck; they wouldn’t say no. I haven’t had parents in ten years; they taught me what family was. Jenna taught me how to do basic chores I never knew how to before; Dr.Geyer played lacrosse with Liam and I like a real father. He even kept trying to teach me as I knew nothing about the support. They were the most loving and caring people I ever knew. I am going to miss them,” by the end of his speech Theo was in tears. Not too many people have ever seen Theo cry; it was at this moment everyone loss any doubt that Theo hadn’t changed.

Liam stood up next; Mason helped him up and stood by him in case he fell over. Liam looked at the audience and broke into a sob. “My parents were the greatest people I knew; they didn’t deserve to die. My mother helped me through every step of my life from raising me, saving me from my father, helping me control my anger, tutoring me through school, cooking me meals and making sure I ate breakfast, coming to cheer me on at every lacrosse game, forgiving me for getting kicked out of Devenford Prep, and accepting me as I was. Dr.Geyer adopted me as his son; he taught me to love lacrosse, showed me how to care for others, and taught me how to be a man. He would do anything for me or anyone. My mom would do charity work every day, volunteer for anything, and care for anyone. She sacrificed her enjoyment for me and everyone else’s lives. I don’t know how I am going to ever live without them; I will forever miss and love them,” Liam said in between tears.

At this point everyone else was crying too, Theo had tears streaming down in his face. Mason was holding Corey’s hand tears streaming down both of their faces. Alec and Nolan barely knew Liam’s parents, but Liam crying made tears form in their eyes too. Melissa was crying on Argent’s shoulder, even he tried to be tough but had tears in his eyes. Scott was crying, and Malia was trying not to, but you could see tears coming down her face. Stiles was sobbing into Derek’s shirt, and Derek was looking down at his boyfriend trying to hide the face he had tears forming too. Peter was hiding his face, obviously trying not to look weak. Noah and Natalie both looked somber holding each other’s hands, tears in their eyes. Lydia was crying on Parrish’s shoulder, even the deputy had tears in his eyes.

Liam sat back down beside Theo; the chimera grabbing his hand letting him sob into his shoulder. The preacher finished the service with a prayer, then everyone got up. They decided Dr.Geyer’s sister and her husband; Liam and Theo would be the only ones to go to the cemetery.

Theo hated the cemetery; Tara was buried there, and he used to come there for hours and cry asking for her forgiveness. He knew he had to be strong for Liam, so he agreed to go along. They laid the bodies of Dr.Geyer and Jenna in the ground; his sister asked for some alone time. Liam and Theo stood by his truck; the beta not saying a word. She came back over, hugged the boy, telling him if he needed anything to let her know, and she and her husband left. Liam decided to go say his final goodbyes alone, and Theo decided to visit Tara’s grave. He passed the Argent’s plot and saw the bouquet Argent was carrying this morning. He sat down on his usual spot on the ground and asked for her forgiveness. His tears soaking into the dirt; he had a flashback of that dreadful night he pushed Tara into the freezing creek. The Dread Doctors coming to rip out her heart. The nightmares of her climbing out of the morgue coming back to take her heart back, her coming back and taking Liam’s heart, and then the more recent ones of Liam dying in some horrific way. Eventually, he stood up and went back to see if Liam was done. He was laying on the graves, tears streaming down his face, blood gushing from his arms, where he clawed them. Theo picked Liam off the ground and threw him in his truck. They drove back to the McCall house; it was already 5 by the time they got there. The pack decided to leave on Friday to go back to college. Scott was doing homework in his room; Malia went home with Peter, Stiles, and Derek. Melissa and Argent were in the living room; she had to work the next morning, and he had some work out in Los Angeles with Scott’s dad to look for Monroe out further tomorrow. Theo and Liam went upstairs to change as Argent decided to cook soup for them tonight. Theo sat down to do some homework as Liam laid down crying into his pillow. Argent called the boys downstairs for dinner. They ate their meal in mostly silence. Liam decided to drink the broth out of his soup to make it look like he was eating, but in reality, he new the broth only had about 25 calories. Scott decided to ask Liam after dinner if he wanted to throw a lacrosse ball back and forth. Melissa stared at her son, but then decided it was probably good to distract him even though he shouldn’t be exercising at all right now. Theo hadn’t decided when he was going back to school, but since it was already Wednesday Melissa suggested he just waited until Monday with Liam. 

Scott and Liam went onto the street to pass the ball back and forth as usual. Although Liam was weak, he still had a great reaction time and his lacrosse skills were still on point. Liam got tired quickly blaming himself for being out of shape, overlooking the fact that he was malnourished and exhausted. Scott helped him inside and up the stairs where Theo made sure he got in the shower and got ready for bed. Liam laid down on the bed and despite feeling worthless was even more exhausted and just passed out. Scott came in and asked Theo to come downstairs as the beta was sleeping. 

“Okay, this is serious; the funeral is over Liam needs to start eating again,” Melissa told Theo and Scott. “He is going to die if he doesn’t start. I am going to have to put him, inpatient, in the ED unit at the hospital, if he doesn’t; I am not going to let him go.”

Scott and Theo both agreed. Melissa said she would lay out meals for them for breakfast and lunch, while she was at work. They would be small, and she understood if Liam didn’t finish them all, but he has to at least eat half of it. She told them. Theo and Scott decided to go for a night run; the two of them haven’t been alone too much. They acted like normal friends, and Theo did not know how he ever thought about killing him. Scott was always an amazing person with a kind heart and always fought for what was right. Scott realized he did completely forgive Theo, after learning more of his story he discovered how much the Dread Doctors manipulated him as a kid.  
Theo went upstairs to get a shower and went to get into bed when he realized Liam was gone. He broke into Scott’s room and the two jumped into Roscoe and went on the search for the beta. Theo texted the pack group chat, Mason specifically, Stiles for Derek, Peter, and Malia as well as begged Liam to pick up his phone. Theo didn’t realize it was lying in the bed where Liam was drug from. He had been too much in shock to even realize the window was open. They drove around not being able to catch a whiff of him anywhere. Theo and Scott got out and turned into wolf and werecoyote mode. They prowled around searching for the boy’s scent in the early morning hours, where they circled back turned back into humans and checked their phones. There were a bunch of missed calls from Melissa, Stiles, Malia, and Derek. Peter had found Liam getting beat up by his birth father, somehow the man had broken into the upper window when he saw Scott and Theo leave on their run. He drugged his son with some sedating pills, while he was too exhausted to hear him, took him out the window, but fortunately was too drunk and lost the wolfsbane, so resorted to beating up the small boy. Liam at this point woke up and turned on his father almost killing him. Peter managed to stop the boy from killing him; he didn’t want it on the boy’s conscious the way Theo had stopped him multiple times before. Melissa patched him up at the hospital, and Stiles and Malia were watching him while Peter and Derek were turning in his father.

Theo and Scott rushed to the hospital where they found Liam being watched over by Stiles and Malia. Malia was holding his hand, looking motherly which was unusual for her. Stiles was on the other side, watching him like a hawk not letting anyone touch his younger brother. Theo rushed over and grabbed his hand. The boy had stitches above his eye, one across his bony chest, and had two black eyes. Melissa gave him another blood transfusion and some fluid through his IV.


	21. Pain of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Scott find out some more about Liam's past as the struggles reform.

Liam woke up shortly after Theo and Scott arrived. He looked at Theo, Scott, Stiles, and Malia. “How did you find me?” Liam asked them.

“What’s the last thing you remember? Scott asked him.

“My father punching me in the face, “ the beta told his alpha. 

“Peter was the one who actually found you; everyone was out looking for you. After you woke up, you turned and fought your father back,” Scott reassured him.

“Did I hurt him?” Liam asked worriedly.

“No, Derek and Peter took him to my dad; you showed him you aren’t weak though,” Stiles told the boy.

Liam looked at his IV in his veins and instantly was worried about what it is. Theo watched his eyes, “Liam it’s just fluids don’t worry.”

Liam breathed again; Malia stared at him, “Liam you need to stop giving Stiles a heart attack; I’ve been sitting here telling him you are still breathing every five seconds,” as she tried to lighten the mood.  
The boys laughed. Theo and Scott both blamed themselves for letting this happen. They decided to leave Liam alone, but Liam saw this in boyfriend and alpha’s face.

“You couldn’t have done anything about this, and hey it got my dad in jail,” Liam told them.

He knew how it felt like to blame yourself. He didn’t want Theo and Scott to feel the same pain. Scott never did anyone to hurt anyone; he was a great guy, who did almost everything right. Theo might have done some stuff, but he really had changed and didn’t need any extra blame on himself. Liam knew he never fully forgave himself for what he did to Scott, Stiles, Malia, and even Liam. 

Theo looked at his phone and told Mason and Corey about how they found him, and the rest of the pack was informed on the group chat. It was just passed midnight at this point, so they didn’t want anyone still to worry. Everyone in the hospital was exhausted. 

Melissa came in it followed by Derek and Peter who came back from the sheriff’s office. She checked his vitals and was worried about his heart rate, but he looked okay from his injuries. The delicate boy looked so small and fragile curled up in the bed; she almost broke into tears looking at his beaten and broken. 

“Well, kid, can you stop ending up in here?” Peter smiled at the beta. His show tonight made him like Liam even more; even broken the boy was able to put up a fight. Derek looked at the beta, worried about him, he knew he was one of the strongest betas he ever saw, but he didn’t know how long he could hold this up.

“Your dad is sentenced in for questioning and should be locked up for attempted murder, kidnapping, and driving under the influence, so he should be out of your fur forever,” Derek reassured him. Derek went over and placed Stiles on his shoulder; the boy was falling asleep standing up. Derek smiled and said they better go home soon.

Melissa looked at the crew and told them they could go home. She just needs to talk to Liam, then she said Theo and Scott can take him back to their house. 

Peter patted Liam on the shoulder, a little too rough, the boy flinched. Peter was shocked how bony the beta’s shoulder was, “Sorry, little wolf," he smirked at Theo as he was using his nickname. 

Liam nodded his head at the werewolf as he took Malia and left. Malia smiled at the boy as the left. Derek carried Stiles out saying they would stop by later in the day. Theo and Scott decided to stand outside because Melissa said she wanted to speak to Liam alone.

Melissa stared at the boy’s blue eyes, wanting to be as gentle as possible. “Liam, I know this is a hard time, but you are really scaring me. Your heart rate is really low already; your body is eating itself. I am worried you are going to die; if you don’t start eating at home, I will admit you here. You’re seventeen; officially Peter has control to admit you, and I know he won’t argue with me. Liam, you are basically bones; there is no way you can play lacrosse right now. You are scaring everyone; everyone cares about you, and I am not going to let you do this to yourself. I looked at your file earlier, and I saw you were admitted before. I am sorry we didn’t know about this beforehand to support you before you got this bad,” she stroked the young boy’s hair. She cared about him like her son and at this point he basically was; she felt like it was her responsibility to Jenna to be that for him. 

“I’ll try, Melissa.” Liam said softly. He was ashamed that she found out about his past, but he was also fearful of going inpatient again. It was painful, constantly being watched, having no control of what you did, being stuck with people that you don’t know, most of them rude because of their eating disorder as well, the daily weigh-ins, the scheduled shower times, the stupid mindfulness exercises. It was one of the worst times in his life. 

Melissa hugged him and unhooked his IV. She helped him get to his feet, black spots formed in his vision as soon as he sat up. She called Theo and Scott back in; Theo swooped up his Little Wolf in his arms and carried him out to Roscoe. Theo sat in the back with Liam curled up beside him. Theo felt even worse for the beta; he hadn’t known about his past struggles with anorexia. Scott and he overheard the conversation with Melissa through the door with their werewolf hearing ability. It made sense why Liam was always so obsessed with working out, why Jenna and Dr.Geyer always made sure Liam ate, how easy it was for him to skip lunch and sneak around throwing out his breakfast.

Liam looked up at the chimera, “You heard didn’t you?”

Theo looked at his boyfriend and nodded his head.

Liam was ashamed he was supposed to be the tough one always. Now, Scott and Theo both thought he was weak, couldn’t handle himself, or his problems. Theo has been through so much and was still able to handle the pain. Scott might have not been in the same situation, but his father left him too and he didn’t take it as Liam did. Liam thought he was just a failure, weak, and not worthy of anyone.

Theo hugged the boy closer to his body to stop him from shivering. He stroked his back, feeling every rib to calm him down. Scott kept his hands on the wheel in silence, worried about the boy. Liam was his little brother; he swore he would never let anything else happen to him after the well incident, and now look at the situation he was in. They pulled into the McCall house; way passed 1 am. Theo carried Liam up, and they both fell fast asleep.


	22. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tries to return to normal life after his parent's funeral and his father's attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating disorder behaviors, slightly graphic purging, self harm indications

Liam woke up once before Theo, Liam was trapped under the chimera’s arms. He started freaking out about being pinned; Theo woke up and glared at him squirming in his arms.

“What the hell are you doing?” Theo asked the beta. 

“I don’t like feeling like I am trapped,” he said as he threw Theo’s arms off of him. 

The movement slightly tore open one of Liam’s stitches on his chest; he was still not letting himself heal.

“Calm down, Little Wolf,” Theo got up and cleaned the blood off of the boy’s chest, then threw on a hoodie and some jeans. Theo looked at his phone; he had a bunch of missed text on the pack group chat making sure Liam was alive. A few from Mason asking if he was alive which was unusual and Nolan sent him some stupid picture of a cat in the puppy pack group chat. He still can’t believe he agreed to be called that with Liam, Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan. He just then noticed that it was already 1 in the afternoon; that’s why Mason asked if he was alive. Theo had never slept that long in his life. The Dread Doctors didn’t care if you were up until 5 am on a call; he had to be up and ready by 6 am on the dot, or they would shock him. He replied to Mason, hoping he didn’t have his ringer on in Spanish. The rest of them went to school today; Liam and Theo were the only ones who weren’t going back until Monday.

Liam was dressed by the time Theo looked up off his phone and still looked exhausted even for sleeping almost twelve hours. 

“Hey, let’s go downstairs and get some breakf..lunch?,” he told his boyfriend. 

The beta rolled his eyes at him but followed him down, “it’s called brunch.”

“Sorry I was never taught civilized mannerisms,” he chuckled at the beta.

Scott was already up and at the table on his laptop, trying to do some assignments, however, the alpha had fallen asleep on top of his plate. The couple startled him as he was wiping off his half-eaten toast off of his face.

“I have this stupid anatomy exam on Monday. I need to study for,” Scott told them. 

“Well, maybe you should try sleeping, first,” Theo told him.

“I had an essay due at noon; I had to finish,” Scott replied.

“I wouldn’t want to read that,” the chimera laughed at him.

“ I don’t even remember what I wrote…”

Theo got out the eggs and toast; Melissa got ready for Liam and him to make Liam eat something. He had two pieces of toast and two scrambled eggs, while she made Scott and Theo a lot more which is what they were supposed to be eating with their faster metabolisms. 

Liam stared at the breakfast not knowing what to do. He knew they would be disappointed in him if he couldn’t try, and Melissa had threatened inpatient on him. He couldn’t eat this; he didn’t deserve this. He wasn’t unaware of the state his body was in; he was always cold, his clothes were barely staying on him, and he missed some of his muscular frame. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat, but he just couldn’t. Liam looked and decided by eating a piece of toast; it might get them to be less concerned. 70 calories for one piece, 50 for half a Tablespoon of butter; he could do this. Scott and Theo were watching the younger one’s head spin as he thought all of this, staring at the food untouched. Theo wished he could just someone how to get him back to eating normal, living a normal life, and being a normal teenager, but he couldn’t. He never even knew what that was like.

Liam finally picked up the piece of bread and took a small bite; it took him twenty minutes to finish the one piece of toast, but at least it was something. Scott looked scared at the rest of his untouched meal.

“You can’t handle anything else?” Scott asked the beta.

Liam shook his head, and Scott smiled, ”Hey at least you tried.”

Theo and Liam decided to help each other on homework then head over to Mason’s at 3 after school to have him show them what they missed at school that day. Mason’s mom opened the door to the boys and gave Liam a hug. She went to the viewing for his parents and still couldn’t get over what had happened to him. She treats Liam like a son; he had been coming over to her house since he had been 6. She was scared of the state the boy was in. 

Mason came down the stairs and took Liam and Theo up to his room to show them the homework he collected for them. Theo looked over it, understanding it. Liam stood there holding the papers, them shaking in his hands.

“Hey Liam, are you okay?” Mason asked his best friend.

Liam scanned over the work, having no clue what any of it meant. He hadn’t been paying attention in school for the past two weeks much less being able to teach himself new concepts. 

“Ya, I just don’t understand this at all,” the boy admitted. His chest suddenly felt tight, and he felt like he was going to pass out again. Mason made him sit down.

“Liam, you need to breathe, look at me,” Mason tried comforting the boy.

Theo grabbed his hand, distracting him from his feelings. Black veins went up Theo’s arms taking away some of the pain in his chest, eventually Liam calmed down and started breathing normally again. During his panic attack, he managed to claw his arm; Theo went to get stuff to clean it up.

“How often has this been happening?” Mason asked. Liam had always had panic attacks, since when they were younger. When Jenna and he left his father, when he struggled with eating when he was eleven, after Brett and the zoo incident, getting kicked out of Devenford, the rest of the pack didn’t know this, but Mason helped him get through some during when he first started changing into a werewolf, and after all the things that happened to him over the past year. 

“Sometimes,” Liam answered him.

“Liam you need to see someone about this, you need to talk to someone. I don’t want you to live like this any longer,” Mason gripped his hand. “Don’t do this again and hey if you won’t recover for yourself; can you do it for us?”

Mason was his only friend during the time of his first eating disorder treatment; he knew the only they eventually got the boy to recover was having him do it for Jenna instead of himself. He knew it wasn’t the best, but he didn’t want his best friend to die. He went and visited Liam a few times with Jenna in the ED unit. He was shaken by seeing Liam with a feeding tube, crying all the time, just wanting to go home. Liam ended up staying there for 3 months; he fought to eat for over a month. He eventually started and once he was a stable weight; he went to day treatment for the rest of the school year. The next year he came back to Beacon Hills but struggled with everything. The following year Jenna and Dr.Geyer got him enrolled at Devenford when he was in seventh grade. Liam would come over after school almost every day and complain about everything to Mason. Then, in 8th grade, after the IED incident and his coach’s car. Liam told him first before his parents he got expelled. When Liam came back to Beacon Hills High, he was so scared, but Mason got him through it.

Theo finally came back with some peroxide and bandages to wrap up Liam’s wounds. He still wasn’t healing properly, and they did not need another trip to the hospital. Theo and Mason helped the boy learn some of his missed assignments, when Corey walked in around 5, after lacrosse practice. Corey basically lived with Mason at this point, his parents didn’t care, and Mason’s family actually loved him.

“Practice isn’t the same without you,” the chameleon told Liam. “Coach started screaming at us the moment we got onto the field; we were a mess. We need our captain back; Nolan is trying, but we all know he isn’t the best at leading.”

Liam smiled at least someone seemed to need him, but of course, Corey might just be saying that because Mason told him to.

“I’ll be back Monday,” the beta told his friend.

Mason and Theo looked worriedly at each other; wondering if the boy could even play lacrosse in the current state he was in.

Theo and Liam left around 6 when Mason’s family decided to have dinner; they of course asked the boys to stay, but Liam looked so nervous when they did. Theo decided it would be better for him to eat at the McCall house.

When Theo and Liam arrived, Melissa, Argent, and Scott were already sitting down at the table. Liam and Scott took a seat; Liam stared at his plate per usual, pushing food around, and shaking.

“Liam, honey, you have to eat something,” Melissa gave him a sincere look.

Liam ate about half of his small portion and eventually just gave up. Theo looked at him to indicate he was proud he tried. Liam just looked away and looked really upset. He excused himself and went upstairs to “change clothes.” Liam and Scott decided to go play lacrosse in the yard, after dinner.

Liam went upstairs to the bathroom, feeling sick from one of the larger meals he ate in a long time, even though it wasn’t much at all. He hasn’t done this since he was eleven, but he figured he would still know-how. He stuck his thin fingers down his throat, multiple times until his gag reflex was activated. No food came out at first; he drank some water from the sink and decided to try again. This time his small contents of dinner slid up his throat and out in the bowl. He did this twice more until nothing else came out. He was shaking, black spots filled his vision, but it felt good to be empty it’s what he deserved. 

Theo came up after it seemed to have taken Liam longer to change than he thought it would. The boy managed to clean himself up and change before Theo opened the door. The chimera thought the beta’s eyes looked red but decided it was probably just from exhaustion. Liam bounded down the stairs to practice lacrosse. Theo sat in their shared room and did some homework. He overheard Melissa and Argent talking in the other room.

“Melissa, what are you going to do with him?” Argent asked her. “I mean as a father you and I both know that kid is not okay.”

“I know I just don’t want to force things too soon, but he’s really starting to scare me.”

“You know I know almost as much about werewolves as anyone except probably the Hale’s of course. I have never seen a werewolf not eat before, I mean their metabolisms are so high it’s dangerous.”

“I’ll give him a week, then I’ll talk to Peter about signing of papers to admit him.”

“Good, you know I have a lot of doubts about Theo. I mean I have seen a lot of people pretend to change, then turn out just to be using someone. I mean I watched my sister lie about following the code, my dad rebelled against everything he taught me, and my wife even tried to kill Scott without me knowing. But Theo, I think actually has changed the boy has a good heart buried under layers of protective covering.”

“I do too, even as a kid he was always sensitive and caring. Despite Stiles, he was always my favorite out of Scott’s friends; I just hope he realizes that too.”

The two walked into their bedroom; Theo just sat there in shock. They really did trust him and weren’t just putting on an act. Also, Liam needs help, and he knew he was going to be the one who had to do it.


	23. Touch of kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to help Liam fight the battle against himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm, eating disorder behavior

Liam and Scott came back in; Scott basically carrying the boy.

“I’m fine, Scott,” Liam told him shaking from exhausting.

“Really, Liam? You think right now you are okay?” the alpha asked his beta.  
“Yes, I’m just out of shape for not practicing for the past week,” he replied.

“No, Liam you aren’t your body isn’t able to keep up with what you are doing to it”

“I’ll be okay; just let me go.”

Scott took his hands-off Liam, and the boy almost fell on the floor before Scott caught him.

“Okay, maybe I am just tired.”

Scott took Liam to the couch. 

“Liam, I am worried about you; you need to talk to us. I don’t know what you are going through right now.”

Scott’s brown eyes looked in the beta’s blue eyes trying to comfort him. Scott gave the boy a hug. Liam felt bad he didn’t like to worry Scott and everyone else, but it was out of control at this point and he didn’t know how to stop.

The next day went similar to the last; Liam refused to eat more than a few mouthfuls of the meals Melissa laid out for him. Liam and Theo went over to Mason’s to catch up on schoolwork since it was Friday they decided to play video games. Alec and Nolan came over as well. Liam was curled up in one of Theo’s oversized hoodies and sweatpants shaking on the floor from being so cold all the time. Mason and Theo were playing against Alec and Nolan. Theo was surprisingly great at video games, despite just starting on them a few months ago with the boys. Liam was too caught up shaking to play; he didn’t even think he could enjoy it if he picked up a controller.

Corey draped a blanket over the boy’s shoulders and sat down beside him. 

“Thanks,” Liam told the chameleon. 

“I am not going to tell you what to do like everyone else because I understand what it’s like to have things out of your control,” Corey said to Liam. “Before, I met Mason I always felt like I didn’t deserve anything; my parents didn’t care about me, and I was alone. You don’t understand what a stab in the heart feels like when your parents don’t even realize you die.” Corey lifted up his sleeves; Liam never noticed it before, but there were white scars over the boy’s wrists. He knew it must have been before he was a chimera because he knew supernatural healing powers heal your cuts too quickly. 

“It was the only thing that made me feel something, pain. I even thought about killing myself multiple times, but then Mason came along, and I realized I do mean something to at least someone. I know it’s not the same; you know a lot of people care about you, but I have a feeling right now you can’t stop. Starving yourself makes you feel something, gives you something you can be successful in,” Corey looked at the werewolf. “I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you, and it is better when you stop hurting yourself.”

Liam stared at the boy in shock, “Thanks, Corey.”  
Corey nodded his head at the beta as the rest of the boy’s finally finished their round. 

Mason’s mom ordered the boys pizza. Liam stared at and decided not even to try a bite. The rest of the boys looked worriedly at the boy but decided it wasn’t worth the fight. Theo and Liam decided to stay the night, but they all had to be back at the McCall house early because the pack was going to have breakfast before the older teens went back to college. Mason and Corey took Mason’s bed where Corey basically slept every night anyways. Mason wrapped his hand around the smaller boy, and they fell quickly asleep after a night kiss. Alec and Nolan took the floor curled up together in a mound of blankets; the boys had finally decided to be official after seeing how the rest of the members of the puppy pack interact with one another. They made plenty of jokes about how not one of them was straight. Liam and Theo curled up together on the futon in Mason’s room. Liam was shaking from being cold; no matter how tight Theo held the small boy; he just couldn’t get warm. Eventually, Liam passed out from exhaustion, but Theo stayed awake for a little bit making sure his boyfriend’s heart didn’t stop beating. 

The boys woke up suddenly to Mason’s alarm at 7:00; they were supposed to be over at the McCall house by 8 because Lydia and Stiles's flight took off at 2. Mason and Corey casually got up and started getting ready. Nolan and Alec followed suit, leaving Theo and Liam curled up on the futon. Liam looked at Theo, not wanting to leave his arms. 

“Hey, Little Wolf, I think we need to get up.”

Liam just shook his head at the chimera, “Do we have to go?”

“Don’t you want to say bye to everyone.”

“No, if I don’t maybe I can pretend everyone is still here.”

“Liam they are just going back to college; they aren’t leaving you forever.”

“I know; I am just afraid they will.”

Liam couldn’t wrap his head around the other members of the pack, not being around. He lost his parents; he couldn’t lose them too.

Theo didn’t really understand what his boyfriend was thinking.

“Liam, you are being ridiculous. They are coming back.”

“How do you know?” Liam snapped back.

Theo realized the boy was serious about this situation.

“Because its Scott, Stiles, and Lydia those guys have been through more than you and I can even imagine. Hey, they even survived me.”

“Okay,” Liam said unsure.

Theo gave him a tighter squeeze, and they finally got up and got ready. Theo, Liam, Corey, and Mason got in Theo’s truck as Alec and Nolan said they would meet them there.


	24. Pack Revolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack starts to go back to normalcy, however they begin to trust a certain chimera.

The rest of the pack was already there chatting in the living room. They got a little quieter as Liam and Theo walked in. Liam looked worse by the second, and no one could get over Theo being so caring to him. They sat down for the wonderful feast that Melissa and Argent cooked for them. Argent said his goodbyes and then left for Los Angeles for the next week. Melissa hugged Stiles and Lydia wishing them luck and good travels, then went off to work leaving everyone alone. 

Derek and Peter already said bye to the three students and were tracking hunters somewhere in the country. The pack ate the meal small talking around the table; side-eyes were looking at Liam as he pushed eggs around his plate. He took a few bites, then left the rest of his food untouched. Stiles stood up at the end of the meal and did his usual speech he said every time before leaving.

“I know Beacon Hills is going to struggle without having me here to take charge, but I believe I left it in good hands,” smiling at Liam. 

“I think it might be in better hands than yours,” Malia sarcastically said back to Stiles.

“Who made all the good plans?”

“Let’s get going before your ego fills the room,” Lydia chuckled at him.

Stiles and Lydia started saying goodbye to everyone individually.

Stiles came over and hugged Liam, “Hey if you need anything call me anytime; I know you’ve got this.” He gave Theo a fist bump which was the friendliest thing he gave him in a long time, “I am trusting you to take care of him.”

Lydia came over to the pair. “Liam you need to start taking care of yourself,” she told him in a long hug. She smiled at Theo, “You are making a better man out of yourself.” 

“Thanks, Lydia,” Theo told the banshee. Lydia’s respect was one of the best things in the pack you could ask for. 

Parrish came and picked up Lydia and Stiles to take them to the airport. Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan left shortly after, leaving Malia, Scott, Theo, and Liam at the house.

“One more practice session?” Liam asked Scott.  
Scott was scared of the boy’s condition but decided his happiness, might be better medicine at this point. “Sure,” the Alpha smiled at his Beta.

Theo sat down on the table and was reading something for school, suddenly Malia sat down across from him. 

“You know, I hate saying this, but I am starting to appreciate your company,” Malia told the chimera.

“What do you just like looking at my adoring looks?” 

Malia growled at him, “No, I am just impressed how much of a help you have been lately.”

“Well, thanks, but you and I both know you still think I’m hot.”

Malia flashed her eyes blue, and Theo smirked at her.

“You are still an asshole”

“I know, but actually thank you.”

“No problem, but don’t get any ideas because I will still kill you,” Malia told the chimera.

“Oh, I know”


	25. Will there be a Future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo think about their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts

Liam and Scott came back in even quicker this time; Liam was worn out more than the last night. Scott was actually carrying Liam this time; he sat him down beside Theo. He put his head down on the table; Scott sat beside Malia as she gave him a worried look. Theo placed his hand on the beta’s back and rubbed his hand up and down the boy’s sticking out spine. They sat in silence, unsure of what really to do. Eventually, Liam picked his head up and looked at them. 

“Are you okay?” Theo asked him.

“I’m fine,” Liam barked back.

Obviously they knew he wasn’t, but the beta would refuse to admit he needed help. He went upstairs and grabbed his schoolwork and sat down with them just staring at the book. 

“What are you working on?” Scott asked him trying to break the silence.

“Stupid trigonometry,” Liam replied.

“And that’s how I almost didn’t pass,” Malia stated.

“Ya, I don’t even know if I am,” Liam said.

“Oh, your passing,” Theo glared at him. “I don’t work this hard trying to teach you for nothing.”

“Maybe, I am just too stupid to learn though,” Liam looked at his boyfriend.

“You’re good at history”

“Yes, but that’s just memorization.”

“Fine, one more year.”

“Have you guys thought about what you want to do after school?” Scott interrupted their stare-off. He knew Liam already had lacrosse offers and his skills should be able to overcome his grades.

“I don’t know how I would ever afford college,” Theo looked at him. 

“You are intelligent though; you can probably get a scholarship,” Scott told the chimera. 

“Well, if I could I would probably go for biochemistry and try to be a doctor; I always kind of wanted to do good, since I did so much bad.”

Malia and Scott were actually shocked by this; they knew Theo had changed, but not this much.

“I think you can do it,” Liam chipped in.

“Plus, I can help pay for college, “ his voice broke into slight sadness, “my parents left me all their money.”

Theo hadn’t really thought of actually having a chance in life, but maybe if he could pull the Little Wolf up they might have a chance to be successful.

“What about you Liam?” Malia asked.

“I always wanted to play lacrosse at a college, and I’ve always liked sports so much I thought about trying to be an athletic trainer,” Liam said. “If I survive that long,” Liam thought to himself.

School had been lowered on his priority list right now; he didn’t even know if any college would still want him on their team the way he was playing currently. He couldn’t even think about moving past this and having a future. 

They smiled at him, not knowing what he was thinking inside, but that he at least wanted to have a future because he was scaring them all right now.


	26. Things are getting worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo starts to see Liam struggling more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slightly graphic purging scene, eating disorder behaviors

Malia helped Scott pack up his things, while Theo helped Liam on the trig work. Melissa came home from work around dinner time, and she came home with Scott’s favorite Mexican take out. Everyone dug in except Liam who nibbled on individual grains of white rice. Melissa finally convinced him to at least take two bites of a taco. After dinner, Scott told everyone goodbye, and Malia decided to drive with him out to school, and Peter and Derek would pick her up on their way back to Beacon Hills. 

“Melissa when would you like us to move back to my house?” Liam asked the woman.

She looked at his scrawny figure, “Not until you are healthy plus it will be lonely for me for at least a week here. And you guys are a great help with the chores,” she smiled at the two boys.

“Thanks,” Liam told the motherly figure.

“Thanks, you have no idea how much this means to us,” Theo told her. He never thought Melissa would ever forgive him for killing Scott, much less let him stay in her home. Liam, he understood; she treated him like a son. The boy was innocent, but him not so much.

Liam went upstairs to take a shower, and Theo sat at the desk in their shared room and read while he was in there. He wasn’t trying to listen to the boy, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. He always was listening to make sure the boy’s heart was still beating; suddenly, he heard his heart rate spike up. Theo continued to listen to see if he needed to rescue the boy. He heard the water still running, which was weird since he heard him get out of the shower moments before. He heard Liam gaging and decided to walk closer to the door. Theo decided to knock to see, if the beta was okay.

“Liam are you okay?” he asked his boyfriend. He could hear the boy’s breathing speed up like he was panicking. Theo didn’t hesitate and broke open the door. The sight scared him. Liam was curled up in a ball around the base of the toilet. He managed to already get dressed; his hand was slightly still covered in blood and vomit. In the toilet, there were the very small contents of the boy’s stomach mixed with blood. Liam was breathing rapidly and shaking. Theo knew what had happened but decided not to comment on it until he got him back on his feet. The chimera picked up the small boy and helped him wash his face and hands. He cleaned the vomit off the floor as Liam sat down on the bed. Theo sat down beside him as Liam collapsed on his shoulder.

“Liam, you can’t keep doing this. That was blood; that could be life-threatening. I think it stopped which means it was probably just some broke blood capillaries, but next time it could be your esophagus or an ulcer. I love you, and I’m not going to let you die. Melissa and Argent talked the other day; you have a week to start trying more or else you are getting hospitalized.”

“And you wouldn’t stop them from doing it?”

“No, Liam if it prevents you from dying and being miserable; I wouldn’t”

“Some boyfriend you are,” Liam snapped at him.

Liam collapsed with his face down on the bed, refusing to talk to Theo.

“This is what I get for being caring,” Theo thought to himself. He went back to his laptop and started looking stuff up about eating disorders. The statistics started to scare him more and more, the deaths, the amount of people who don’t ever recover, the permeant affects they can have on your body, heart failures, osteoporosis, esophagus tear, then he saw some other signs that Liam had been exhibiting, extremely cold, faint, weak, mood swings, shaking, depression, and anxiety. He looked at Liam on the bed, who had started to cry.

Liam hadn’t meant to snap at Theo, but everything just stressed him out at this point. He was scared to get help, but he was also scared that he had no control over himself anymore. He wasn’t ignorant he knew right now he could die any second, but he couldn’t bring himself up. Theo laid down beside the beta.

“I’m sorry,” the boy muttered to the chimera.

“I know you didn’t mean it; I love you.”

Liam gripped his muscular shoulder, “I love you too.”

Theo held Liam tighter to his body worried to let go that the boy might freeze to death. They eventually fell asleep together Liam wrapped closely against his chest.


	27. As the Pressure Increases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is struggling trying to get back to normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorder; calorie counting

Theo woke early the next morning, smelling in Liam’s sweet scent. The boy was still curled up against his body; Theo tried to not wake him up, but the movement stirred the younger boy awake.

“Morning,” Liam looked at the chimera. 

Theo brushed the hair out of Liam’s eyes, “Morning Little Wolf.”

“Can we not get up yet?” Liam stared at Theo’s blue eyes.

“I guess not,” he looked at his phone 6:00.

“Good I don’t want to leave your side”

Theo looked at the boy, if you would have told him a year ago he would be dating Liam Dunbar, the annoying tough little werewolf. The one he almost convinced to kill his alpha, his brother. The one that brought him back from Hell being stupid. He would have punched you straight in the face, but now all he wanted more than anything was to be with the beta forever. 

“Neither do I”

Liam ended up falling back asleep into Theo. Theo hadn’t even realized he was still tired; he eventually shut his eyes, then rolled over after what he thought was a few moments, 11:00. 

This time Theo’s movement sent Liam into a panic, and he flew up out of the bed and onto the floor. Theo started laughing at Liam, before helping him up.

“Bad dream?” Theo asked him.

“Berserker,” Liam glared at him. “I just sometimes can’t get it out of my head. I mean Scott almost killed me as one.”

“It’s okay I know how nightmares work,” Theo comforted him.

Theo and Liam walked downstairs Melissa was sitting on the couch.

“I thought you guys would never wake up,” she laughed at them Liam was still groggy. “Scott called me they made it back safely.” 

“Good,” Theo answered first. 

Melissa was kind of shocked with his sincerity. 

“Here I made you guys break-lunch?” Melissa said.

“It’s called brunch,” Theo laughed. “Liam yelled at me once.”

“I didn’t yell,” Liam yelled at him.

“Hmm…sure,” Melissa joked with them.

Melissa gave them some eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit; Theo a cup of coffee and Liam water, since that was all he would drink now.

“Liam will you try to eat at least half of it?” Melissa asked him.

Liam nodded and stared at the plate; two eggs-140, two pieces of toast plain-160, two slices of bacon-80, and fruit-80 calories. All together 460 divided in half 230; Liam claimed he couldn’t do math. Theo stared at him staring at the food.

“Hey, it’s two meals,” Theo told him as if he could read what the boy was doing. Theo was already eating his, he even had three of everything and butter on his toast; Liam didn’t know how he did it. He had a perfect body and ate way more than he ever did.

Liam poked a grape with his fork and put it in his mouth. He chewed it 20 times, before looking at any other piece of food. At first it was just refusing food out of grief, but now all his eating disorder behaviors were back, and he had loss control. Theo had finished his food, when Liam had just finished the fruit and one egg. Liam just left everything else on his plate. Melissa looked worriedly at his plate as the boy just threw it in the trash. Mason texted Liam and asked if they wanted to come over to make sure they had everything caught up for school tomorrow. Theo and Liam decided to head over. Theo and Liam jumped in Theo’s truck to head over to the boy’s house. 

“Are you okay?” Theo asked him. 

“I’m fine, Theo.”

“Okay, just making sure.”

The boys arrived at Mason’s house, and they went up and just walked in the door. Mason and Corey were sitting at the table, waiting for them. 

“How’s it going?” Mason asked the couple. 

“Fine,” Liam growled.

Corey and Mason stared at each other and decided not to push him any further. Theo gave them a look in agreeance. Mason, being Mason, wrote an organized list of all their assignments and had them check them off to make sure they had everything done.

“Geez, thanks Mason; you act like I can’t do my own work,” Theo smiled at him.

“Well, I have done this for Liam many of times in his life,” Mason laughed.

“I’m not that bad,” the boy whined.

“Okay, who saved you from passing every class?” Mason questioned his best friend.

“Fine, you,” Liam admitted.

Theo laughed at Liam who was starting to get mad at them. 

They decided to stop teasing him; Liam had a lot of focusing issues and being a werewolf didn’t help him at all. He never really cared much about schoolwork; he passed and studied what he liked, which was basically just history and anything with exercise.

They realized Theo had all his work done, however Liam was still behind in basically every subject. Mason helped him finish the trig, Theo helped him finish his chemistry, and Corey made sure he caught up in English and sociology. Liam managed to do history on his own, as well as wrote reports for missing gym class. Mason had to try to help Liam with Spanish, but at the point the boy was done with homework. He was starting to get mad and ended up throwing his book at the wall. 

“Okay, we are done for the day; we’ll just tell her you couldn’t catch up,” Mason stated.

Theo and Corey looked up from their books as Liam was scratching at his arms drawing blood in aggression. Mason was trying to calm him down, eventually Theo wrapped his arms around the small boys’ shoulders and got him to calm down.

“You good now?” Theo asked him.

Liam nodded his head; he was starting to lose control of his anger more and more. Last time, when he struggled with an eating disorder his anger got so bad he broke three holes in his bedroom wall, almost punched the dietician, and had to be on 24/7 watch on fear of him hurting himself or someone else.

Mason and Corey decided to set up some video games to take a break from schoolwork. The boys played for about an hour, when Theo got a text from Scott. 

“I talked to my mom, and she said Liam didn’t really eat this morning. How is he doing?” Scott typed the chimera.

“Not great; he’s getting really angry lately, and he won’t tell anyone how he is.” Theo replied.

“Take care of him and call me if anything gets worse”

“I will, thanks Scott.”

“No, thank you Theo. How are you holding up?”

“I’m good myself; just always worried about him.”

“Good you have to stay strong for him; I’ll talk to you later.”

Theo can’t believe Scott was actually talking to him like a friend.

Liam was starting to get angry at the game already. Corey and Mason decided to stop playing plus Mason’s mom had started to get dinner ready. 

“Are you boys staying for dinner?” his mom asked them.

Liam looked down at the ground.

“No, thank you Ms. Hewitt though,” Theo replied.

“No problem, you guys are welcome anytime to,” she looked down at Liam and his scarily skinny figure, “make sure you eat something when you get home.”

“We will,” Theo reassured her. He knew they would get food; he couldn’t guarantee the beta would eat anything. 

Liam and Theo said goodbye to Corey and Mason and left to go back to the McCall’s house.

“I don’t get it,” Liam said as soon as Theo pulled out of the Hewitt’s driveway. “I just can’t control it; everything is making me mad lately.”

“Have you been taking your medication?” Theo asked his boyfriend.

“Most of the time”

Theo knew some medication didn’t work well without food, and he also knew how much starvation can have an effect on the brain.

“Well, Liam it might not be absorbing properly without you having anything in your stomach.”

Liam stared at the window ignoring the chimera’s statement.

They pulled into the McCall’s house; Melissa was working the night shift tonight and wrote a note for the boys on a pot of soup.

Theo poured himself and Liam a bowl of the beef vegetable soup; Melissa made for them. Liam started pushing around the vegetables in the broth; Theo just stared at him as he ate his own bowl.

“Liam, why don’t you try it? It’s good and healthy for you.”

Theo was still impressed how good Melissa’s cooking was; he hadn’t had a homecooked meal in 8 years, but still it was amazing. Liam just stared him, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to make Theo upset, but also he couldn’t bring himself to eat the soup. Tears started to stream down the boy’s face.

“I can’t Theo; I just can’t; I’m sorry,” Liam said in between sobs. Theo was in shock this was the first time Liam actually physically broke up about food. 

“Hey, Liam, it’s okay,” Theo hugged the boy. He didn’t really know what to do; he was getting better at comforting him, but he still wasn’t used to being the nice guy. Liam sobbed into Theo’s t-shirt.

“I know it’s hard, but I don’t want to lose you,” Theo said to the younger boy. 

Liam eventually stopped and just remained curled up in Theo’s arms. Liam agreed to drink the broth for the boy; Theo knew that was nowhere near enough, but it was at least something. Liam had been shaking most of the day due to him being so cold, all the time. 

“How bout I make you some hot chocolate?” Theo asked him.

Liam nodded his head, “Hot tea?”  
“Sure,” Theo hesitantly agreed. He knew what Liam was thinking hot chocolate has calories; hot tea doesn’t simple as that.

Theo made himself a cup of hot chocolate to show Liam it was okay to drink something like it, and Liam a cup of black tea. 

They curled up on the couch, and Theo turned on some show on the television. 

“How do you think people will treat me tomorrow?” Liam asked Theo. Everyone liked Liam, even after they all found out he was a werewolf. After they heard what the werewolves had been through, they realized most of them were just good people with supernatural abilities, not monsters.

“Well, I don’t know; they will probably feel bad for you,” Theo told him truthfully.

“I don’t want anyone too; I don’t deserve it.”

“Little Wolf, you do deserve sympathy; you’ve been through a lot.”

Liam sat in silence; thoughts of school tomorrow dreaded through his head, he had to pay attention. He had to do work; he had to go to lacrosse practice, after school. He was supposed to start working with Deaton, after practice, taking Scott’s job, but the man told him to take a break for a few weeks. Theo would have to go to work, after school tomorrow. He was supposed to go back to living his normal life, acting like nothing had happened. 

Theo stroked the boy’s hair, trying to get his thoughts to stop circling. 

“Hey, I’ll be with you every step of the way,” the chimera told the beta. 

“I love you Theo.”

“I love you too Liam.”


	28. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam struggles through school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorder behaviors, purging

The two went to bed, and Liam was awakened the next morning to Theo’s alarm going off on his phone. Liam growled at the device.

“Hey, it’s not my phone’s fault; if you break it, you are buying me a new one,” Theo looked at him, waiting for his boyfriend to whip his phone across the room.

Melissa knocked on the door; she just had come home from work an hour ago and was exhausted but wanted to make sure the boys actually made it to school today. 

“We’re up, thanks Melissa,” Theo yelled back. Liam just rolled over the other way.

“Liam, we are going to school today.”

“Fine,” Liam threw himself off the bed. Went over to his clothes and threw on an oversized hoodie and sweatpants, his jeans were way too big for him at this point. Theo tried not to stare at Liam as he changed, but he couldn’t help but see his spine and ribs protruding out of his back. Liam also usually dressed nice, but he didn’t even seem to care at this point plus if his clothes didn’t have elastic they wouldn’t even stay up on his small frame. After they both were done, they walked downstairs where Melissa managed to get them breakfast ready, before going upstairs to sleep. Liam picked up a piece of toast and bit into it, before Theo could say something about his not eating. Theo just accepted it as Liam ate one piece of toast throwing the rest of his food into the garbage, before turning to get his bag and gear ready.

“You think you are going to be able to go to practice today?” Theo asked him.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I do you think I got that much out of shape over the past week,” Liam barked back at him.

“No, I’m just worried about you.”

“Well, don’t be I’m fine.”

That was the end of that conversation; Theo and Liam climbed into his truck as he drove off towards the school. They pulled into the parking lot, right on time, as Theo was never late. Liam just stared at the building instead of getting out of the truck.

“Liam, you have to get out,” Theo told him. 

“Not officially,” Liam stated.

“Officially, I will carry you in if you don’t get out of my truck.”

Liam finally opened the door and climbed down from the seat. People started to stare at him as soon as he walked to the doors. No one knew what to say to the boy without upsetting him. They all knew he didn’t look alright, but it’s always hard to approach someone who just lost someone. Mason and Corey met the two at the door, and Liam walked with them to class as Theo departed the other way with Nolan and Alec. 

Liam sat down in trig; the girl beside him gave him a smile, “I’m sorry about your parents. If you need anything let me know.”

Liam answered the girl, “Thanks,” and turned his head down on his work. The teacher came in and started teaching Liam stared down the whole time, not listening to a word she said. The bell rang for the next class period, and as Liam began to get up; she called him over.

“Hey, Liam I am sorry to hear about your parents. If you need anything let me know, more time on assignments, extra tutoring, just someone to talk to, I’m here for you,” Ms. Crane told him. 

“Thanks, I’m fine though,” Liam told her as he existed the room. She knew he wasn’t fine; the boy looked like a walking skeleton. She knew the guidance department was already on a lookout for the boy, but she was worried about her student. 

Liam struggled through Spanish and English as expected, then started to fall asleep during history.

“Hey, Liam,” Mr. Yukimura told him after class, “do you want to go home today? You don’t look too good.”

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Okay Liam let me know, if you need anything, please you aren’t taking care of yourself.”

Liam walked with Mason and Corey into lunch and threw himself down in the seat besides Theo. Alec and Nolan just stared at the boy, looking even worse than they saw him a few days ago. 

“C’mon Liam you have to at least get something to eat,” Theo told him. 

They all walked up to the lunch line together, each getting a normal meal, while Liam grabbed a small sandwich and an apple. The lunch lady stared at him as he was checking out.

“Are you sure that’s all you want to eat, honey?” she asked the clearly underweight boy. “If money is a problem, I can get that covered for you.” 

“Money isn’t a problem; I just want this,” Liam said firmly.

“Okay, have a good day,” she wished him.

“I wish I could have a good day,” Liam muttered to himself.

The boys made it back to the lunch table; people were staring at their table even more than usual. Liam just sat there with his head on the table, leaving the sandwich and apple untouched.

“Liam, we aren’t leaving until you eat some of the sandwich and the apple,” Mason told him. 

Liam glared at his best friend. Mason wasn’t tired of the boy, but he knew from the last time, sometimes you just have to be forceful to someone with an eating disorder. 

“I’ll tell coach; you shouldn’t be practicing, if you don’t eat something,” Nolan told him; he realized what Mason was going for.

Theo was kind of shock for them being bold with Liam, but if it worked it would mean he at least ate something today.

Liam stared at his co-captain, obviously angered, but did end up picking up the sandwich taking a small bite and taking bites out of the apple for the rest of the lunch time. When they left the lunchroom, Liam decided he had to go to the library for a book, before economics. Liam turned, while the group was out of eyesight into the boy’s locker room. He let himself into a stall and reached two fingers down his throat and threw up the small amount of food he just consumed, a little blood came out this time, and his head went fuzzy. The beta didn’t care it felt good to be in pain, to feel empty.


	29. Not going to Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam struggles even more; Corey and Nolan help support the beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating disorder behaviors, suicidal thoughts

Liam walked into economics and threw himself down in his seat besides Corey. It was just them in this class. Coach walked in and looked straight at Liam. 

“Liam, are you alright you look even worse than I saw you last time?” Coach Finstock asked the boy.

Everyone else in the room slid down in their seats of the awkwardness of the slight insensitivity of Coach, but it was Coach after all. 

“I’m fine,” Liam replied.

Corey looked over at his friend; he noticed his eyes were red as well as he was covering his hand; he flushed and unfocused. 

“You look like you would pass out the first step on a lacrosse field,” Coach told him.

“I’ll be fine,” Liam stated.

“Whatever you say, Dunbar, but if you need some time off, you can take; I won’t let someone else have your spot,” Coach told him sincerely.

“I don’t thank you,” Liam kept staring down at his desk. 

Liam sat the rest of the period, not looking up; Corey watched him shake all over, trying to curl up tighter in his sweatshirt. The chameleon zipped off his hoodie and draped it over friend’s shoulders.

“Thanks,” Liam looked at him. His nose started bleeding, from the broken blood vessels in his nose. Just then the bell rang, and the two boys rushed out to the locker room. Corey had him sit down and got him a wet paper towel for his nose. Liam started to get really lightheaded from the lack of electrolytes and now blood too.

“Hey, I’m going to text Mason to get the nurse; I’m not leaving you,” Corey told the beta.

“No, please don’t tell anyone; I’ll be fine,” Liam begged.

Corey reluctantly agreed, making sure he didn’t fall over onto the floor. 

“Have you been getting nose bleeds a lot?”

“I got one a few times,” Liam replied, trying to stop himself from falling over.

Corey was supporting the boy on the bench, when he remembered the boy’s red eyes and red hand. 

“Liam, be honest with me, did you force yourself to throw up? Is that why your nose is bleeding?” Corey asked him.

Liam couldn’t lie to Corey; the boy was too nice and innocent, looking at him with his concerned look. He slowly nodded his head towards the chameleon. 

“Oh, Liam,” Corey gripped the boy’s shoulder. 

Finally, his nose stopped bleeding, and Corey helped him up, basically carrying him out of the locker room. 

He grabbed a sports drink from his lacrosse bag; “here drink this or I’m telling Coach you shouldn’t practice today.”

Liam stared at him filled with slight anger; the drink had 140 calories he didn’t deserve. 

“Liam, you have no electrolytes in your system right now; you look like you are going to fall over any minute plus if you want to make it through practice you are going to need some energy,” Corey told them.

The boys walked in very late to chemistry, however the teacher didn’t say anything to them. Liam’s eyes were still red, and she figured he was upset about his parents, and Corey was comforting him, so she decided not to put him on the spot.

“Where were you two?” Mason whispered to them.

“Just was talking to Coach,” Corey told his boyfriend. He made a promise to Liam. Liam looked over and gave the boy a slight smile. He didn’t deserve a friend as great as Corey.

The rest of the class period drug on for Liam; Corey was staring at him half the period making sure he drank the sports drink he gave them. Finally, the bell rang; Liam went back to his locker to get his stuff for practice. Theo was already there waiting for him.

“How’d the rest of the day go?” the chimera asked him.

“Fine,” Liam cut him off shortly.

Theo obviously knew something was up, “Are you sure you can make it through practice?”

“Yes,” Liam answered forcefully.

“Okay; I’ll pick you up after I’m off work.”

“I could just walk home.”

“Liam it’s three miles; you are not walking home today.”

“Okay, Theo thank you,” Liam kissed his boyfriend, receiving stares from a few people around them.

“Take care, Little Wolf; stop if you don’t feel good,” he said heading to the bookstore.

Liam walked into the locker room and received stares from his teammates. They all felt bad for their captain but didn’t know what the right thing was to say to him. Liam faced his locker and tore off his sweatshirt to change into his jersey. Nolan and Corey looked at each other when they saw Liam’s protruding spine. 

“Let’s go,” Liam looked at them avoiding their stares.

“Dunbar, Holloway, lead a mile warm up; Dunbar warm up pace,” Coach screamed at the team when they got on the field. The team groaned at Coach but started jogging behind the co-captains. Liam started to speed up, and Nolan was watching his eyes start opening and closing. 

“Liam, are you sure you are okay?” Nolan asked his friend.

“I’m fine,” Liam said in frustration obviously very lightheaded, He suddenly started running, leaving the rest of the team behind.

By the time, he finished the mile; Liam as exhausted and collapsed on the field.

“I’m so out of shape,” he thought to himself. His vision going dark. Coach ran over to the boy and pulled him off the ground. 

“Dunbar, I said jog, not sprint, I think you need to stop for the day.”

“No, I’m fine,” Liam said through his exhaustion. Coach Finstock just gave up and let the boy go.

The rest of the team finally finished the mile; Corey stared at Liam wavering back and forth.

“Two on two drills, Holloway and Bryant versus Miller and Dunbar, first,” Coach told his team.

Liam was staring at Nolan and Miller facing off; Nolan got the ball and passed it to Corey. Liam ran and intercepted his pass back to Nolan, gave Miller the ball, and suddenly stumbled to his knees. He had sharp pain in his head and couldn’t see anything. Miller scored for them, and Nolan and Corey rushed to pull Liam off the ground. 

Coach shook his head; the boy could still play like a beast, but he could never survive a game like this.

Liam sat on the bench, while the other teammates did the 2 on 2 drill. Nolan and Corey forced him to drink some water, while everyone was done. Coach had them work on stick control, something low intensity, then let them go. 

“Dunbar come over here,” Coach screamed before the boy could leave.

“Dunbar if you aren’t physically okay to practice; I’m going to have to bench you until you are. I can’t have you passing out on the field.”

Liam shook his head and ran off towards the locker room, tears started forming in his eyes. When he walked into the locker room, the rest of the team got silence.

“Ya, that’s right I’m the orphan kid who got his parents killed,” Liam screamed at them. The rest of the team looked scared at the boy shaking, seeing tears stream down his face.

Corey and Nolan grabbed his shoulders and drug him into the showers. 

“Liam, you need to calm down,” Corey grabbed his hand, that had claws forming at the tips. His eyes were flashing back and forth from yellow. 

“Liam, you can control it. I know you can,” Nolan stared at him. “You need to breathe.”

Liam eventually calmed himself down and broke down into sobs. “I don’t know how long I can do this.”

“Do what?” Nolan questioned him.

“Live,” Liam stared at his two friends.

Corey and Nolan looked at each other worriedly. “Don’t say that Liam; you are stronger than you think,” Corey eventually say.

They got the beta up and got dressed; then led him out to Theo’s truck. Theo knew something was up because he watched the rest of the team come out minutes before the trio finally came out. Mason always waited in the library for Corey to be done, and him and Theo were chatting in Theo’s truck. 

Mason jumped out and helped the boys get Liam into Theo’s truck.

Theo stared at the exhausted boy as he collapsed into the passenger seat. He put his hand on the boy’s wrist to check his pulse; it was going so slow. 

“I’m fine, Theo,” Liam told his boyfriend.

“No, you are not,” Theo replied. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“Theo, please no, I promise; I’ll try tonight just don’t take me,” Liam begged.

Theo gave in and drove towards the McCall’s house. 

Corey and Mason got in Mason’s car in the school parking lot.

Corey looked at Mason and started crying.

“That bad?” Mason asked.

“He told Nolan and I he didn’t know how much longer he could live,” Corey said in a broken voice.

Mason stared at his steering wheel in silence; he couldn’t lose his best friend. Liam and he have been through everything together. 

“We aren’t going to let that happen,” Mason hugged his boyfriend.


	30. Seeking Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam talks to the new guidance counselor, while Theo talks to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: purging, eating disorder behaviors, self harm

Theo and Liam arrived at the McCall house; Melissa was waiting for them with dinner. She was working the night shift again. She looked at Theo, carrying all of Liam’s stuff and his own. Liam went upstairs for a few minutes to get himself calmed down.

“Bad day,” Melissa asked Theo.

He nodded, “Liam seemed to have it rough all day; all he ate at lunch was an apple and bite of sandwich.” 

Melissa shook her head, “He looks exhausted and worn out; I’m worried how this week will play out. Peter called me today which was shocking, I know, but, since he is the “legal” guardian, the school called him talking about their concern with Liam. I talked to Natalie over the phone, and every one of Liam’s teachers reported concern of him to guidance. They are going to have him come in tomorrow.”

Theo just stared at her, “He isn’t going to like that.”

“I know, but pretty soon we are going to have to do something.”

Liam walked back down the stairs, dragging his tired small frame towards the table. They sat down as Melissa served them some chicken, potatoes, and vegetables. Liam decided to stop some concern and started taking very small bites right away by the time the other two had finished. Liam only ate about a quarter of his food and put down his silverware.

“No more?” Melissa asked him.

Liam nodded. 

“Thank you for trying,” Melissa looked at the beta in his blue eyes. 

Liam and Theo started to work on their homework, shortly after Melissa left for the hospital. Theo was almost done with his, when Liam suddenly threw his book against the wall, leaving a small dent in the wall. 

“Hey, Little Wolf calm down,” Theo grabbed the boy’s hand to stop him from either tearing up his homework or clawing himself. 

“I can’t focus,” Liam cried. 

“It’s okay everyone understands; why don’t you take a break?”

Liam eyes started to switch to yellow.

“Liam look at me you need to stop,” the chimera told him. Theo flashed his werecoyote eyes, calming the wolf inside the boy.

“Sorry, I’m just mad at myself; like why I can’t do this,” the beta hugged his boyfriend.

“You’ve been through a lot and right now your body isn’t functioning as it should.”

Liam was shaking in Theo’s arms; the chimera wasn’t sure if it was his anger, being upset, or just being cold all the time.

“Why don’t you get a hot shower?” he told the beta,

Liam agreed and went upstairs; Theo noticed after the boy left he left blood on his sweatshirt. He ran upstairs to make sure the boy was okay; Liam’s nose was bleeding again. Theo grabbed him before he fell over. Suddenly, the beta blacked out in Theo’s arm.

“LIAM,” Theo yelled at him. The boy was awakened back into consciousness and stared at Theo with a dazed look. Theo carried him to the bed and laid him down and covered him in blankets. 

“You need to lay here for a little bit,” he told his boyfriend.

Liam eventually felt good enough to stand up; the beta went to go get in the shower. Theo listened outside the door the whole time to make sure; he didn’t fall, and his heart was still beating. Liam came out dressed in a huge hoodie and sweatpants, still shivering from the internal cold he faced constantly. He had no energy, no motivation, just collapsed on the bed.

Theo eventually went to bed, lying beside the beta wrapped in his arms. He couldn’t sleep very well worried, if he slept for too long Liam wouldn’t ever wake up. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up to his alarm blaring. Theo looked, and Liam was already out of the bed. Theo listened to see if he could hear the boy’s heartbeat; he was grateful he heard him in the bathroom. He suddenly smelled something he wished he hadn’t; Liam’s blood, he, unfortunately, recognized that sense very well at this point. 

Theo knocked on the door, “Liam are you okay?”

“I’m fine I’ll be out in a minute,” the beta replied.

Liam was shirtless staring at himself in the mirror, disgusted with his looks, running his claws along his stomach, it’s what he deserved. He wiped up the blood, so Theo wouldn’t notice and threw on a black hoodie from a lacrosse tournament. His vision went blurry, but the boy managed to stand back up and walk out like nothing was wrong. 

“Why were you bleeding?” Theo asked him not even giving the beta a chance to walk out of the room. 

“I wasn’t,” Liam looked at his boyfriend straight in the face.

“I could smell it.”

Liam forgot Theo was much better at using his senses than he was being a chimera for a much longer time than he was a werewolf.

“Well, your nose must be broke.”

“You haven’t broken it recently, so I think it is fine.”

“I probably punched it enough times; it has some permeant damage.”

“Whatever you say, Little Wolf,” Theo decided to drop it and try again later.

The boys went downstairs where Melissa laid out breakfast for them like the day before. 

Liam grabbed himself, and Theo a cup of coffee. He learned it was an appetite supplement and a way to increase your metabolism and decided to force himself to drink the black liquid. Theo was slightly shocked at the boy’s decision.

“Came to the dark side, I see,” Theo joked with him.

“I need to stop falling asleep in all of my classes,” the beta replied.

Theo smiled at him as he started to eat. Liam began to pick at his toast, like usual; Theo looked down at him, and he stopped and actually took a bite of the bread. He managed to eat the whole piece and a few bites of eggs. He couldn’t help himself; he was so hungry. Theo was proud he managed to eat something. Little did he know; Liam went back upstairs and put his toothbrush down his throat to avoid marks on his hand and threw up the small amount he had with a little bit of blood as well. His head went fuzzy again, but now he felt like that was an accomplishment. The boys went to school; Mason and Corey meeting them in the parking lot. Corey stared at the boy with red eyes again but didn’t say anything to the other two. Liam decided he had to fake being okay. He answered a question in trig. Mason and Corey stared at him impressed. He was faking his way through half of the morning, until he got a note in Spanish, asking for his presence in the guidance office. The new guidance counselor was sitting there, telling him to take a seat. The last time Liam was in this office was when he realized Monroe was the new hunter. He quickly looked around the room for any signs.

“Liam,” Mrs. Stone got his attention. “Don’t worry, I’m not her.” 

She flashed a set of yellow eyes, “I’m an old friend of the Hale’s; after I heard what happened here I moved back to be a little more protected. Your pack makes a very strong defensive team,” she chuckled. “I’ve heard a lot about you and what has happened in recent months, and I am sorry. A lot of people seem to care about you, though. I even called Derek last night, after I kept on getting reports to check in on you. He said you were one of the strongest werewolves he ever saw.”

Liam blushed that Derek would say that, but then grew somber again remembering why he was here.

“How have you been handling things?” she asked the beta.

“I’m fine,” Liam replied.

“Fine, you are telling me you lost your parents, and you are fine. Liam, grief is a normal part of living; it doesn’t make you weak,” she told him. “It also seems like you are blaming yourself for their deaths; is that right?”

Liam weakly nodded his head.

“Now, I can sit here and tell you that it wasn’t, but I’m sure you have heard that a million times at this point, and it still doesn’t make a difference.”

Liam again nodded and continued to look at his hands.

“Liam, with your history, sorry it’s on your school record; if you don’t start taking care of yourself, I’m going to have to advise you to get admitted. Now, why don’t you feel like eating?”

Liam stared at her soft brown eyes, “I don’t deserve it.”

Mrs. Stone shook her head, “Liam would your parents want you to be doing this to yourself?”

Liam shook his head no.

“I want you to think about it, and you have until Friday,” Mrs. Stone looked at his thin face, his black bags under in his sunken-in eyes. “Liam you are at a really dangerous state right no; this can’t go on for much longer.”

Liam stood up to walk out, “Thank you.”

Mrs. Stone dialed Derek’s number, “It’s bad.”

Liam walked out as the bell rung for history; they were watching a movie on World War II that Liam could recite perfectly. He decided to put his head down on his desk and was woken up by Mason at the end of the period.

“You good?” Mason questioned his best friend. 

Liam nodded as the bell rang for lunch.

He saw Alec, Nolan, and Theo’s eyes scan him as he enters the lunchroom. He drugged himself to the chair beside Theo. 

“Nope, we are at least getting food today,” the chimera looked down at him. 

Liam picked up his usual sandwich and apple, ignored the concerned looks of his friends and the lunch lady again. He slowly walked back to his seat and took a bite of his sandwich to stop them from saying anything. 

Alec and Nolan started arguing about some stupid movie; Mason jumped in siding with Alec, while Corey and Theo laughed at them getting so angry over it. Liam just sat his food down, refusing to touch it again, and stared at his hands. Suddenly, his mind wandered to finding the mangled body of Rebekah in the woods, his parents in the living room, Gabe dying in Theo’s hand, Brett and Lori collapsing in the middle of the road. He was losing control of himself, completing beginning to switch. 

The boys eventually realized what was happening. “Liam!” Theo screamed at him, causing people to look in their direction. They saw Liam beginning to switch into a werewolf; Theo grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria. Alec and Corey ran after him figuring; they would be able to help hold Liam down if he completely lost it. They drug him to the locker room and coaxed him to calm down. Liam’s eyes turned back to blue.

“What happened?” Theo asked him.

Liam broke into tears; “They are all dead.” The beta was shaking, so bad Theo wrapped him in his sweatshirt. They got him to stop crying and got him up off the floor. 

“Do you want to go home?” the chimera asked him.

Liam shook his head no and got up as the bell was ringing. Corey and he walked into economics, avoiding weird looks from Coach. Liam was staring at his hands, not paying attention, when Coach asked him a question.

“What?” Liam answered.

“Dunbar, do you need to go to the nurse?” Coach asked him.

“No.”

“If you don’t start paying attention, I’m going to have you get sent home.”

Liam sat up straighter and stared at the man for the rest of the period. After their last class, Theo met him at his locker like usual.

“You’re sure you want to go to practice?” Theo asked his boyfriend.

“Yes.” Liam slammed his locker door in Theo’s face and walked to the locker room.

“Wow, I love you too,” Theo screamed after him. He knew it wasn’t Liam’s fault he was acting so distant, but it was the disease working on his mind. He wanted his beta back; the active, strong little wolf with fiery energy. 

Liam almost passed out multiple times during practice, lost the ball a few times, which received some yelling at from Coach. Nolan and Corey had to pick him off the field countless times, but the boy wouldn’t stop. After practice, Liam walked by himself to the locker room, throwing on his black hoodie and walking out the door, before anyone else could say anything. Theo and Mason were waiting in the parking lot, but Liam decided to walk out the other door and started walking to the McCall House. Corey and Nolan walked out a few minutes later. 

“Where’s Liam?” Theo asked. 

“He walked out way, before us he should be out here by now,” Nolan told the chimera.

“I bet he started walking home; I better go find him, before I find him lying on the side of the road,” Theo told them.

“Call me, if you can’t find him and we’ll come out and look with you,” Mason responded.

Theo nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Liam, you better have not died alongside the road because I will kill you myself if you did,” Theo muttered to himself.

He found Liam barely a half a mile from the school, “Get in this truck, now.”

Liam refused to look up at his boyfriend; his steps wavering as he was trying to focus through the black spots in his vision.

Theo eventually just pulled over and tackled Liam, before he could claw him too much and threw him in the passenger seat.

“What the hell, Liam?” Theo stared down at the claw marks raking his arms, where the beta scratched him, trying to avoid his grip.

“I wanted to walk.”

“Liam you can barely stand right now, and you thought it would be smart to walk 3 miles.”

Liam sat in silence.

“Liam you need to start talking to me.”

Liam stared at him, eventually breaking down, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, you just worried all of us especially me,” the chimera told the beta.

He pulled into the McCall house and texted the Puppy Pack that he got Liam. He looked at his messages and saw a missed call from Stiles, which was extremely unusual. Theo walked inside and went upstairs to call him back. 

“Hey, Theo.”

“Hi Stiles.”

“How’re things going?”

“Oh, you know I’m doing great just murdered a bunch of people.”

“I’m being serious Theo.”

“You know I’m good except watching the one person I care about in this world start to withering away into nothing in front of my eyes.”

“That bad? I tried texting him yesterday to see if he would answer, but he didn’t, so I decided I would call you to get some real answers.”

“It’s getting worse Stiles; he barely eats anything at this point, and he refuses to stop practice lacrosse.”

“Oh, Liam,” Stiles said over the phone.

“Melissa said she is admitting him Friday; if he doesn’t start eating, we are scared he’ll die if we wait much longer.”

“Unfortunately, I think that might be the best thing for him right now. Derek and Peter are supposed to be back in Beacon Hills tomorrow; so, they will probably check-in.”

“How’s school going?” Theo asked Stiles.

Stiles was taken aback by the chimera being friendly for once. “Good, actually, it’s pretty easy.”

“Good, it’s not like you haven’t basically been a detective your whole life.” Theo thought back to them playing as kids spying on the neighbors trying to figure out what evil plot they had been up to. Looking bad on it now, he wondered how much was happening around them they didn’t even realize. 

“Well, Melissa is getting dinner ready now, so I better let you go.”

“I know never to be late to Melissa’s dinners; thanks Theo and take care of him and yourself.”

“Talk to you later, Stiles.”

Theo stared at his phone for a few minutes; “did he just have an actual friend conversation with Stiles?” he wondered.

Melissa called him down moments later; Liam was already downstairs. Melissa was asking him how his day went; he was, of course, telling her good, but she knew differently.


	31. "I'm the Good Guy?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo supports Liam as the rest of the pack start to lean on the chimera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating disorders, suicidal thoughts, suicidal planning

They sat down to eat; Liam was physically shaking. 

Melissa grabbed his hand, “You can do this Liam.” 

Theo watched Melissa act so motherly to Liam; he often wondered if his mother was even alive at this point. He also wondered how much this made Liam miss his mother. 

Liam struggled but picked up the fork putting one noodle into his mouth. He ate about 10 noodles, before giving up. Theo looked at the boy with a sad look in his eyes; he wished he could take away Liam’s mental pain instead of just a little bit of his physical pain. After Melissa and Theo finished eating, Liam went upstairs to start on homework. Theo was helping Melissa do the dishes when suddenly she put her head and her hands.

“Theo, I don’t know how to do this,” Melissa looked at her son’s old friend, remembering taking care of them as children. “I’ve raised Scott, completely by myself most of his life, but I have never had this tough of a time as a mother.”

Theo looked at the woman, “Melissa you are the best mother; I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks, Theo. It’s just hard I don’t know what to say to him; I don’t know if I should force him to eat, take him to the hospital, or watch him die in front me. No matter what happens he isn’t going to be happy with my decision.”

Theo knew the woman was right, “At least, you are caring for him.”

Melissa realized who she was talking to; even before the Dread Doctors, Theo’s parents didn’t do much with him in general. Tara being a few years older than Theo was the favorite child. His father worked all night and slept all day, never spending any time with Theo; his mother was more concerned taking Tara to dance class and recitals than give attention to her son. She would call Melissa all the time asking, if she could take Theo in for the evening, after school, even have him stay the night to ride to school with Scott. No wonder the Dread Doctors took advantage of him; he was just a poor lonely kid wanting some attention. She smiled at the chimera.

“You know I sometimes forget you killed my son, once,” she said lovingly.

“You know that might have been the best compliment anyone has ever give me.”

“Oh, Theo,” Melissa hugged the boy. 

Theo went upstairs to find Liam staring at a blank page. He could see tears staining the paper; Liam hid his face as soon as Theo walked in.

“What are you working on?” Theo asked the beta.

“English,” Liam cut him off.

“Okay, I’m going to go work on my stuff, if you need help let me know,” Theo glanced at the paper as he walked past he saw his own name was written at the top. 

Liam finally ripped up the piece of paper and pulled out his actual English homework; Theo hugged the boy from behind and smiled. He smelled in Liam’s sweet scent as the boy laid his head back on the chimera.

“Thank you, Theo,” the beta looked up at his boyfriend.

“For what? Little Wolf.”

“For being there for me,” Liam stared up at Theo.

Theo kissed him and went over to his homework. The chimera thought to himself since when was he there for anyone. He remembered the first time; the first time he met Liam; he was kind of shocked how strong the kid was. All he cared about the time was killing Scott to take his power; he should be the one broken right now, not Liam. The boy who brought him back from Hell, not knowing the consequences. 

Eventually he looked up, and Liam did do some of his homework, but right now the beta was fast asleep on his chemistry book. Theo walked over and picked the small boy up; wincing because he thought he was even lighter than before. He laid him down on the bed, making sure he could hear his heartbeat. Liam didn’t even stir; Theo decided to get a shower and when he came out Liam managed to wake up enough to change clothes but was again curled up in a ball fast asleep in the bed. Theo curled up beside the younger boy.

Theo woke up at 3 in a cold sweat. He was having another nightmare; Tara was ripping out her heart, but worse she threw Liam’s cold lifeless body at him beforehand. Liam rolled over and looked at Theo panting beside him.

“Nightmare?” Liam stared sleepily at him.

“Yes, Little Wolf, go back to sleep.”

Liam stared at him for a few more seconds until his eyes shut again. Theo was always envious of how fast Liam was able to fall asleep. Theo wiped the hair out of the boy's face and stared at his sunken in cheeks; the boy had beautiful features, soft and innocent. Theo eventually fell back asleep, soundly.


	32. One Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's health is starting to fail him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorder behaviors

Theo woke up and looked at his phone; he had two messages from Scott and one from Lydia.

Scott: “Is Liam okay? Mom’s been keeping me updated, but Liam won’t answer my texts.” “Are you holding up okay; how is the rest of the puppy pack?”

Lydia: “Hey, Theo I hope everything is going well with you and Liam. Will you tell him to answer my texts?”

Theo shook his head; he was going to have to talk to Liam about not leaving his friends left on read. Theo hadn’t got as many messages as he got this week in his entire life. Liam must have already been downstairs; the bed smelled empty of him, and his spot was cold. He got ready, then walked downstairs. Melissa was in there making coffee; she was back to working daylights. 

“Good morning, where’s Liam?” Melissa asked him. 

“I thought he was down here; I woke up, and he was already gone.”

Suddenly, Liam walked in the front door looking shameful; he was clearly shaking and in workout clothes. 

Melissa glared at the boy, “You did not go on for a run; did you?”

Liam looked down at his tennis shoes, barely able to stay standing. Theo went over to support him.

“You are an idiot; you know that?” Theo looked down at him.

Theo helped him up the stairs, and Liam got a quick shower. Theo made sure he didn’t pass out in the shower; they went back downstairs once Liam was ready. Melissa had breakfast ready for them.

She had Liam’s usual smaller portion, but as well as a vanilla nutritional shake. “I want you to drink that Liam; I’m serious,” Melissa looked at him. Liam stared at the bottle, shaking and clearly scared. He was haunted by these drinks from inpatient; he looked at the label, staring at the number of calories in the bottle. Liam sat down; Theo never knew someone could panic this much about food. He’s been doing research on eating disorders but never had experience with anyone with one. Theo was used to everyone just eating what they were giving and being thankful the Dread Doctors actually fed them for once, but he watched Liam break down, feeling his heartbreak for the boy. 

Liam couldn’t fight with Melissa, so he reluctantly drank the shake, but ignored the food sitting there. Theo stared at the boy as they walked to the truck.

“How long did you run this morning?” 

“I don’t know just to the preserve and back”

“Liam that is 4 miles!”

“I know; I should have been able to do more.”

“Liam you walked in, and I thought you were going to collapse on the floor. You’re scaring me.”

“I’ll be fine; I just need to get back in shape.” 

“You were never out of shape; your body just doesn’t have enough fuel to support yourself.”

Liam knew that deep down inside of him, but his eating disorder manipulated his thought pattern. 

The boys pulled into the school. The day went on the same way; Liam struggled to stay focused in his classes. Liam, Mason, and Corey all walked into the cafeteria. Liam looked like he was struggling to even stand at this point. He basically collapsed in the chair beside Theo. 

Nolan and Alec stared at the beta, unsure of what to do.

“Hey, Little Wolf, do you want to go to the nurse?” Theo asked his boyfriend.

For once in his life, Liam nodded his head yes, “I just need to lie down for a little bit.”

“Do you need me to go with you two?” Mason asked.

“No, I’m 100% sure I can carry him myself,” Theo told his boyfriend’s best friend. 

Theo grabbed his arm and basically carried him out.

“Liam stay awake until we get to the nurse’s please.”

“I am trying to.”

Theo walked into the nurse’s office with Liam on his shoulder. The nurse got up and grabbed Liam off of Theo, slightly expecting his appearance at some point from talk around the school. 

“Do you want to go home, Liam?” she asked him.

“No, can I just lie down for a little bit,” he asked her.

“I really think you should go home, but if you don’t want to I’m not going to force you. Thanks, honey for bringing him. Do you need a pass back to class?,” the woman looked at Theo.

Theo shook his head no and looked at Liam; Liam gave him a look of reassurance before he collapsed on the cot. 

Theo walked back to the table; Mason was nice enough to get the chimera lunch. 

“Thanks,” Theo looked at him. 

“How is he?” Corey asked him.

“He claims he’s staying for the rest of the day; I’m just worried about him.”

Nolan spoke up, “He isn’t going to practice is he?”

“Knowing him, he’ll try,” Mason replied.

“He ran four miles this morning, before I got up at 6:30,” Theo told them. “That’s why he’s so bad today.”

Alec and Nolan shook their heads. “I feel bad for the kid; I know what it feels like to be broken, but he’s drowning right now,” Alec told the group.

The group sat there in mostly silence until the end of the period. Corey walked into economics and was shocked to see Liam already sitting in his seat, slumped over, looking to be in pain.

“Why are you here?” Corey asked him.

“I couldn’t let Coach know I went to the nurse.”

Corey just shook his head at the beta, “Are you in pain?”

“My stomach is just bothering me.”

Corey really wanted to say, “I wonder why, “ but decided to bite his tongue.

Coach came in, “Bryant sit down.” Corey sat down in his seat looking at Liam wince in his seat. 

Coach started rambling about something, but neither Corey nor Liam paid attention during the entire class period. Liam was unable to function, and Corey was too focused on his friend. The bell rang, and Corey helped Liam get up. Coach didn’t say anything to him today, but he was watching the boy barely be able to stand up. 

Liam and Corey walked into chemistry.

“Why are you here?” Mason looked at him.

“Oh, he went to economics too,” Corey glared at his boyfriend.

“Liam, really you need to take a break,” Mason looked at his best friend.

“I’m fine Mason.”

“Everyone here can see you aren’t, and I am not going to let you completely fall apart on me.”

Liam stared at Mason and just sat down in his seat. The class drug on until finally the final bell rung. 

Liam slowly walked to his locker where Theo was awaiting his arrival. Theo gripped his hand and saw black veins go up his arm.

“Liam, are you in pain?”

Liam knew he couldn’t lie this time Theo could physically feel his pain right now. 

“It’s my stomach; I’m sorry.”

“And you think you should go to practice?”

Liam looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. He grabbed his bag out of his locker.

“I’ll be fine,” the beta told the chimera.

“Call me, if you need to be picked up earlier; she’ll let me leave if I need to.”

“Okay, thanks,” Liam turned and went to the locker room.

Corey, Nolan, and the rest of the team glanced at Liam as he came in but didn’t say anything. He threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, despite it being 70 degrees outside. 

The team started running the warmup mile; Liam was struggling to keep his eyes open. He finished earlier than the other boys of course, and this time collapsed on the field. Coach ran over and got Liam off the ground. 

“Geez Dunbar you are light; you are taking the rest of practice off.”

“I’m fine, Coach; I don’t need to sit out.”

Coach Finstock shook his head at the boy, “One more chance today; if you end up on the ground one more time, you are calling your boyfriend to have him pick you up.”

“Okay, Coach.”

The rest of the team had finally finished; Liam suffered through the rest of the plays and drills, barely holding himself up. 

Corey had to help him get his gear off in the locker room when he collapsed on the floor. 

“Hey, Liam are you with me?” Nolan looked at the beta.

Liam nodded his head and slowly pulled himself up. He got changed and showered, with the boys' help, and suddenly Theo and Mason walked into the locker room.

“I figured you needed me,” Theo said as Liam was leaning against the locker holding himself up. “And you do.”

“Oh, because I just always need you,” Liam said sarcastically.

Theo just smirked at him as he picked his boyfriend up; Liam didn’t even fight him carrying him to his truck. He just went limp in the chimera’s arms.

“No more 5 am runs?” Theo asked him.

Liam growled at him.  
“Okay, Little Wolf.”


	33. Last Try to Save the Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hales try to talk some sense into the beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorder behaviors

Liam managed to fall asleep in the 10-minute drive to the McCall house. Theo felt bad waking him up, but he didn’t feel like sitting in his truck all night. 

“Hey, Li; we are here,” Theo stared at his boyfriend.

Liam twisted around and looked at the chimera, wincing in pain. 

“Can you stand?” Theo asked him. 

Liam nodded then tried to open the truck door.

“Wait, Liam,” Theo jumped out and went over to the passenger door. He picked Liam out and carried him into the McCall house. Melissa wasn’t home yet which was good for Liam; he put him on the couch and went back to grab their stuff. Liam was shaking so bad; Theo grabbed a blanket it and threw it on the small boy.

“Do you need anything?” 

“Sleep,” Liam whispered. 

Theo sat on the couch beside the exhausted beta; when he heard a knock on the door. Theo cautiously looked out the window, in fear of it being hunters. He saw Derek, Peter, and Malia standing there and was relieved; they must be back from their search for hunters. Theo opened the door, and Liam tried to stand up from the couch, but Theo glared at him indicating he should sit back down. 

“Hey, kid,” Derek looked at him.

Liam nodded his head at the older werewolf, still shaking and fighting off exhaustion. Malia sat down beside him and started rubbing his shoulder.

“Liam, I swear my phone has been non-stop ringing over you,” Peter looked at the beta.

Liam looked at him questioningly. 

“Since, I am your legal guardian the school calls me concerned about you every day,” Peter looked at the boy, “this is what I get for being nice,” he smirked. “What’s going on with you?,” he actually looked concerned at Liam.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Liam replied.

“And I’m not a werewolf,” Derek broke in

“Well, you weren’t for a period of time,” Peter stated. Derek gave him a death stare.  
“Liam, you look like death; Stiles said you haven’t been answering anyone’s texts.”

“I’m fine Derek.”

The boy’s eyes started to turn yellow, and Theo instantly smelt the blood coming out his hands.

“Hey, Liam they are just concerned about you,” Theo grabbed his hand. Liam’s claws retracted and his eyes turned back to blue. 

“Kid, you are going to die, if you don’t start taking care of yourself,” Peter looked at him. Liam continued to look down at his hands.

Melissa suddenly walked in, “Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” 

“Melissa I know I’m always welcomed in your house,” Peter smiled.

Melissa glared at him but assumed by their recent phone conversation and Liam avoiding eye contact, she knew why they were there.

“Theo, Malia, want to help me get dinner ready?” she asked the teens.

The two teens agreed and walked into the kitchen with Melissa. She figured maybe Derek and Peter could talk Liam into stopping this; she knew probably not, but it was one of the last chances until she had to seek medical help.

“So, Liam when was the last time you ate anything?” Peter asked him.

“This morning; I fine and I don’t need your great advice,” Liam snapped back. 

“Ya, no one needs Peter’s advice,” he smirked at his uncle, “but, I have been told I give pretty good advice. I know what it is like to lose everyone you care about and even blame yourself for your loved ones' death. But you have to be stronger than those thoughts; I wasn’t lying when I said you are one of the strongest werewolf’s I have ever seen.”

Liam stared at Derek, letting his words sink in; he was listening to him, but they just didn’t understand he just couldn’t stop. He didn’t have control over himself anymore.

“Hey little one; you have to think of everyone who cares about you,” Peter said. “I’ve watched this pack lose a lot of people; I wouldn’t want them losing anymore.” 

Liam was shaking uncontrollably at this point and falling over. Peter walked over and sat beside him, letting the beta lay his head down on his shoulder. Derek was impressed; he knew Peter like the kid, but he didn’t know he had that hidden in between his sarcastic taunts. Liam eventually passed out on top of Peter, but the man didn’t move. 

“Is he breathing?” Derek asked with concern  
“Barely,” Peter said softly.

Melissa walked back in to get them for dinner and was shocked seeing Peter let Liam sleep on his shoulder. 

“Wow, somewhere in there you do have a heart.”

“Just a little bit, Melissa,” he smiled back.

He woke Liam up gently, and the men helped him to the table. 

“Liam, please eat something,” Melissa stared at him with loving eyes. 

Liam picked up his fork, shaking while the rest of the group was digging into their food. He started to push the chicken around his plate, not looking up. Theo suddenly put his hand on his thigh, giving the boy a reassuring look. He put a piece of chicken in his mouth, disgusted by the taste of food at this point. He ate a few more bites of everything, but then put down his fork.

The rest of the group was done and staring at Liam’s almost still filled plate. The Hale’s decided to leave soon, after dinner and said their goodbyes.

“Remember Liam, try for the people who care about you,” Peter told the beta. Derek gave the boy a hug, followed by Malia.

“You can do this,” she looked at him. She treated the kid like she treated her younger sister; she would do anything for him.

Liam and Theo went upstairs to do their homework; Melissa got a call from Argent and came in after she was done.

“I have good news; Monroe and her hunters were seen in New York,” Melissa said Argent told her.

“Were they caught?” Liam asked.

“No.”

Theo chuckled, “Then, why is that good news?”

“Because you guys don’t have to deal with them for a little bit,” she smiled.

“I guess,” Liam said and went back to his work.

Theo smiled at the woman, “Thanks.”


	34. Things come Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's health falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders

Liam finished his homework and got up, and his vision went black and he fell on the floor.  
Theo dove down on the floor to get him up, “Liam, Liam, look at me.”

Liam opened his blue eyes at the chimera “I just got up too fast; I’m fine.”

“Oh, Liam you’re not fine, and it’s getting worse,” he wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend’s small frame. He pulled him off the ground, and Liam got ready and collapsed in bed. Theo followed him waiting until the beta was asleep, before closing his eyes. 

Theo woke up, and this time Liam actually was still in the bed.

“Hey, it’s time for school; Little wolf,” Theo wiped the hair off the boys face. Liam eyes opened, and he struggled to sit up. “Do you not want to go to school today?” 

Liam shook his head no and found the strength to sit up. He got up and jumped in the shower. Theo sighed and got ready himself. Liam came out a few moments, later, and Theo smelled blood on him. Theo stared at the beta; Liam knew why he was staring, but he didn’t care. The beta didn’t even care anymore; he threw off his shirt. Theo stood there in shock looking at the boy’s sunken in stomach; he could count every rib, every vertebrae on his boyfriend’s back. Liam threw on his lacrosse hoodie that was way too big for him at this point. 

“I’m done Theo; I don’t care anymore,” Liam looked straight into his eyes.

Theo ran after him down the stairs; Argent walked in, coming home early from his trip to Los Angeles. 

“How are you two doing?” he asked them.

“Fine.” Liam said softly.

Theo and Argent made eye contact, and the man decided not to push anymore. Melissa came down the stairs and wrapped her arms around the man. 

“I’m so glad you are back,” she told him as they kissed. “I’m late for work; will you make sure these two eat.”

Argent agreed as the woman ran out. Theo was already making himself something and gave Liam, one of the nutritional drinks; he knew he wasn’t going to eat anything. Liam was shaking so bad, not evening picking up the bottle.

“Liam, if you don’t drink that I’m not letting you go to school,” Argent stared down at the beta.

Liam gave in; he knew you didn’t defy Argent. He slowly drank the thing until it was time to leave, then threw the rest in the garbage.

Liam drug himself to Theo’s truck; he could barely lift himself into the passenger seat.

“Liam, you are scaring me more than usual today,” the chimera stared at the beta.  
Tears started to stream down the little boy’s face; “I’m sorry Theo; I don’t know what to do.”

Theo pulled into the school parking lot and pulled the boy close to him for a hug. Liam was crying into his chest. He stopped, and the couple existed the truck. 

“You good, man?” Mason asked Liam as him and Corey watched them sit in Theo’s truck for a while.

Liam shook his head no; he was tired of lying to his friends. Mason and Corey looked at Theo and followed the beta in. He walked straight into trigonometry.

“Watch him; I’m really scared,” Theo told Mason and Corey. 

“This is how he got, when he got really bad last time,” Mason told them. “In seventh grade, he went to school one day; he was in such bad shape. He passed out and was taken to the hospital. That was when Jenna told me that was admitted.”

The bell rang, and the boys walked into class. Liam’s head was on the desk. “Liam do you need to go home?” Corey asked.

“No.”

Corey and Mason sat the rest of the period making sure the boy was alive; Liam made it to history. 

“Liam, do you want to go to the nurse? You look really pale and are shaking,” Mr. Yukimura asked.

“No, thank you,” Liam sat down.

He finally made to lunch, and Mason and Corey helped Liam actually make it to the cafeteria. Theo, Alec, and Nolan were waiting for them as usual. Theo helped Liam sit down; the boy’s body was shaking so bad. 

“Liam, you need to go get checked out,” Nolan said finally. 

Liam nodded no while his head laid down on the table, blood started coming out of his nose again. Theo picked him up and drug him to the locker room.

“Liam, your werewolf healing isn’t even working anymore; I’m scared,” Theo stared at the beta. He reminded him of the chimeras bleeding grey. Theo cleaned the blood off his boyfriend’s face. 

Liam looked him with a dazed glance, “I just want to go back to the cafeteria.” 

“Fine, one more episode; I’m taking you to the hospital myself,” the chimera looked at him. 

Liam stood in silence, then turned to walk back. Theo made sure he didn’t fall over. The other boys were staring at him, while they walked back in. 

Alec and Nolan decided to start talking about some TV show to distract the tenseness surrounding Liam’s health. The bell rang, and Corey and the beta walked into economics.

“Dunbar, I would ask you how you are, but you would give me some bullshit answer, so I’m just going to say it you look awful,” Coach told him as he walked in.

Liam glanced at him and continued to walk to his seat. Coach just stood there and shook his head at the boy, obviously very worried. Liam made it through the rest of the day without blacking out somehow. 

As the bell to single the end of the day rang, Mason grabbed his arm, “You are not going to practice.”

“Mason let go; I’m going to practice,” Liam stared at him his eyes flashing yellow. Mason let go and watched as Liam staggered out.

“Corey he’s going to die today, if he tries to practice,” Mason told his boyfriend.

“I know, I’ll keep watch on him,” Corey kissed Mason. 

“You better,” Mason looked worriedly at his boyfriend.

Theo came over to Liam’s locker. “You are sure you can go to practice? I’m sure you are going to say yes, but you shouldn’t”

“I’m going, Theo.”

“I know, but take it easy please, I love you Little Wolf.”

Liam turned his head and walked towards the locker room.

Theo knew this wasn’t going to end well; he texted his boss and told her he couldn’t come in today. She knew about Liam, and he just told her he wasn’t doing well. She of course told him to stay home and take care of him. 

Mason walked over to Theo. “We are staying for practice,” Theo told him.

“I figured we should.”

Nolan met Liam in the locker room.

“Nolan, give me my helmet back,” Liam growled at him.

“Liam, I’m not letting you go out there,” Nolan told the beta not backing down.

“Hey, hey stop it,” Corey split his two friends up. 

Liam ripped his helmet out of Nolan’s hands and put it on his head.

The boy went out onto the field. Coach decided to not have them do the warm-up mile today, secretly to save Liam from dying. They started playing a game by splitting up the team in half. Liam was standing on the field, watching the play happen. His feet wouldn't move, his body had failed him. he felt his vision go black, and his body was still uncontrollably shaking. He could barely breathe, see, or move. All he remembered was Corey screaming his name as he hit the ground.


	35. Hospitalization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is finally taken to the hospital with lots of people concerned about the beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders, hospitalizations

Coach ran over to Nolan and Corey who were trying to get Liam to wake up. 

“Dunbar, Dunbar, damn it! I knew this was going to happen; someone call an ambulance,” he screamed at the team.

“Liam, you got to wake up,” Corey shook his small body.

“Does he have a pulse?” Nolan asked him.

“Very faint, but yes,” he told his friend.

“Liam!” Mason screamed as Theo and him were running across the field. 

Theo stopped Coach from calling an ambulance, “I’ll take him.”

Theo swooped Liam up in his arms, and Mason, Corey, and Nolan went with him.

Nolan got in the passenger seat as Corey and Mason were holding Liam in the back. Theo couldn’t breathe he was driving so fast, his hands gripping the steering wheel. Liam couldn’t die; he wouldn’t let him. The boy didn’t deserve this; Theo started crying. Nolan looked at him; he never saw the chimera cry despite at Liam's parents' funeral. Nolan watched Theo try to fight back tears for the boy he loved.

“Hey, Theo; he’s going to get better,” Nolan told him. 

“Nolan, you don’t know that,” Theo screamed at the boy.

Nolan sat there quietly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that I’m just scared,” the chimera told him quietly.

“Don’t worry, Theo I am too,” Nolan put his hand on the chimera's shoulder for reassurance.

“He’s still breathing, barely, but he is,” Mason reported from the back seat. 

Theo rushed into the emergency room parking lot and grabbed Liam and carried him inside. Corey had dialed Melissa on the ride over, telling her what happened. She met them at the door, taking Liam from Theo’s hands.

“I’m sorry, but you guys are going to have to stay in the waiting room until the doctors check him out,” Melissa looked at them. 

Theo, Mason, Corey, and Nolan went to the waiting room. Theo threw himself down on a chair, head in hands. Mason wrapped Corey in his arms. Nolan was calling Alec to tell him to come to the hospital. A little bit later, a man sat down beside Theo.

“You know I never thought we would be in this situation.”

Theo looked up at Peter looking down at him.

“Caring for someone this much.”

Theo looked at the werewolf, “Me either.”

Derek, Malia, and Peter all showed up in the emergency room with Argent and Alec following behind. Melissa called them, and they all wanted to make sure the beta was ok. 

“I just got off the phone with Scott,” he’s coming home tomorrow after his class at 11 to see him Malia told the group. 

“Stiles and Lydia tried too, but Noah and Natalie told them they can’t miss any more classes, and they said Liam will be better soon to see them,” Derek said.

“I hope they are right,” Theo muttered into his hands.

In the hospital room, Melissa was helping the doctors take Liam’s vitals. 

“This boy shouldn’t be living right now.”

“I’ve never seen someone so dehydrated and malnourished.”

“He has cuts all over his stomach.”

“His pulse is reading 32.”

“His skin is freezing.”

“His hands look like he’s been purging too that means his electrolytes will also be off.”

Melissa’s heart sunk at each statement.

She inserted an IV into Liam’s arms to hopefully bring enough fluids in the boy for him to wake up. Another nurse shoved an NG tube down the boy’s nose, she cringed watching it. 

“Nurse McCall, we need his guardian to sign off to get him admitted to the psych ward. We are going to keep him in ICU for two days or until he is stable,” a doctor told her. 

“I’ll go get him,” Melissa looked down at the boy. Melissa came out to the group looking somber and silent. 

“How is here?” Theo jumped her.

“He’s alive, but he’s not in good shape,” Melissa told the boy.

Mason dug his head into Corey’s shoulder. Nolan and Alec looked worriedly at one another. Derek, Peter, and Argent looked at one another. Malia stood up and grabbed Theo’s shoulders pulling him down into a seat. The boy had tears coming down his face, and Malia rubbed his hand trying to comfort her old enemy.

Melissa went over to Peter, “You have to sign this; they are admitting Liam to the psych ward after he’s stable enough to leave the ICU.”

Peter stared at the paper and reluctantly wrote down his signature. The Sheriff and Parrish walked in together after work. 

“How’s he doing?” Noah asked Melissa.

“Not good; he hasn’t woken up yet,” she looked at the sheriff.

“Poor kid,” him and Parrish shook their heads.

The doctor who was in with Liam came out and came over and whispered something in Melissa’s ear. 

Theo almost passed out having to wait that long for what he said to her. 

“We are allowed to go in, but he’s not awake, and they don’t know when he will be.”

Theo jumped up almost punching Malia in the face. 

“Sorry,” he looked at her ashamed.

“I’ll let you go only this time Raeken,” she glared at him.

The group went in; they took Liam up to the ICU, and he had a room by himself. The boy looked to be peacefully sleeping, however, he had a tube coming out of his arm and nose. Theo walked over and grabbed his hand and put it up to his face kissing it. Mason stared at his best friend, having flashbacks to him broken, beforehand, gripping Corey’s wrist. 

Peter walked past and brushed Liam’s hair, “Oh kid.” Derek, Peter, the Sheriff, and Parrish sat down in the sitting area in the far corner of the room.

Melissa check his fluids and rubbed the beta’s hand. Malia sat down beside Corey and Mason near Liam’s bed as Alec and Nolan sat down beside the chimera. They sat there in silence for two hours until Melissa came back in, and said they need to go home. 

“Theo, do you want to stay with him?” Melissa asked. 

Theo of course jumped on the opportunity; everyone else somberly left looking at the sleeping boy. 

Melissa came back in and gave him something to eat, “I’m going to go home now; call me if he wakes up, no matter what time it is. I already got you off school tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Melissa.”

Theo stared at his boyfriend, barely breathing, liquid going into his arm. 

He never in his life felt so much for anyone like how he loved Liam. Theo grabbed his hand and never let it go, holding it until he fell asleep.


	36. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes up, but Theo has to make sure it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorder treatment

Theo woke up from a nightmare that Liam had died and stared at his heart monitor. Fortunately, Liam’s heart was still beating slow, but steadily. The chimera fell back asleep and woke up to Melissa shaking him awake.

“Hey, it’s 9, honey.” Melissa said to the chimera.

Theo shook himself fully awake and looked at the beta still passed out on the bed.

“He hasn’t woken up yet?” Theo asked Melissa.

Melissa shook her head; she told Theo she would be back to check in soon. Mason and Corey walked in shortly afterward.

“My mom let us skip school to be here when he woke up,” Mason told Theo sitting there. She told me to bring you this; he handed the chimera a coffee and a muffin.

“Thanks,” Theo looked at the pair graciously.

Parrish stopped in, after bringing someone in from the police station to see if he woke up yet. 

“How’s he doing?” the man asked the boys surrounding the bed.  
“No change,” Theo looked down at his boyfriend. He looked so fragile, so broken. “All they are giving him is fluids and some nutrients through the IV until he wakes up.”

The deputy looked at the small werewolf; he felt awful for the broken boy being in such a bad state, “Call the station once he wakes up. The Sheriff and I are waiting, and I have a certain banshee asking for updates every five minutes,” Parrish smiled at them.

Peter, Malia, and Derek walked in next. 

“Don’t you guys have; you know have school?” Peter asked the group.

“Didn’t seem important right now,” Theo told the man.

Peter nodded his head and looked down at Liam; the boy motionless, his blue eyes closed.

Derek grabbed the beta’s hand watching black veins go up his arm. “Oh, Liam,” the man looked down at the beta. He held on for a little bit longer, taking away the boy’s pain. He texted Stiles an update and sat down beside Theo. 

“Holding in kid?” Derek asked the chimera.

Theo was trying to hold up his usual tough appearance but decided just to nod his head.

Malia slid down beside Corey and looked at the beta. All she saw was her sister dying because of her; she couldn’t accept the beta’s death too.

The group sat in silence until noon; Melissa made them all leave and get lunch in the cafeteria for a little bit, while a doctor came in to check him out.

“He’s at least steady, but he’s still scaring me,” the doctor looked at Melissa. 

“Me too,” the woman looked at the boy.

The group came back in around 1 when suddenly Scott walked in the door. His eyes instantly scanned Liam, almost gasping at his poor health. He grabbed his hand and took some pain until he couldn’t handle it anymore. He sat down beside Malia as she wrapped her arms around the alpha. Scott put his head and his hands wondering how great of an alpha he had been to let his beta getting in this condition. 

Theo started to grip his boyfriend’s arm when suddenly he felt his finger move. The beta opened his eyes slowly and looked at Theo.

“Theo..” the boy whispered.

“Hey, Liam,” Theo stroked Liam’s head. 

Liam finally noticed the tube coming out his nose and the one in his arm and went to rip it out. 

Scott grabbed the boy’s hand, “Liam, you can’t do this anymore.”

Liam gave in and laid back, staring at Theo. 

“You gave me a scare, Little Wolf.”

“You gave all of us a scare,” Mason jumped in. Corey nodding his head in agreement.

“Can we not do this again?” Peter asked. Derek and Malia both stared at him. “What, I’m just saying; this wasn’t a good time.”

Mason texted Alec and Nolan at school; that Liam was awake.

“Oh, thank God. He is awake; Coach cornered me for 20 minutes asking if I heard anything,” Nolan replied. “Tell him everyone is thinking of him,” Alec answered.

Theo refused to let go of his hand when Melissa and Argent walked in. 

“Hey Liam; how are you feeling?” Melissa asked the beta.

“Tired.”

“Liam, do you remembered what happened?”

“I remember standing on the lacrosse field, and everything went black. I heard Corey scream my name. Then, the next moment I remember was waking up looking at Theo.”

“Liam, your heart stopped. I didn’t want to tell everyone else before you woke up, but while you were in this room getting checked out you died. I had to bring you back with an AED.”

Liam took a deep breath. Everyone else was sitting there in shock; everyone had tears glistening on their eyes, even Peter even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“I’m sorry; I just can’t do it anymore,” the beta looked at Melissa.

“No, you just can’t do anymore without help. It’s okay to get help,” she started stroking the boy’s hair.

Liam started crying at this point, knowing what was going to happen after this. 

“Liam, it’s for the best; you’ll only be in there for a little bit, then you will be back on the lacrosse field,” Scott reassured his beta.

Theo squeezed his hand tighter, taking in some of his pain.  
A doctor came in after a little while and asked if Liam was willing to eat anything; Liam shook his head no. She warned the boy; he would get an NG tube feeding. He just sat there in silence.

Theo looked at his boyfriend, “You don’t want to try?”

“I can’t Theo.”

Theo looked at Liam his collarbones protruding from his neck, his cheekbones sunken in, muscles gone, all he could see was bones.

“I know Liam; it’s going to be okay.”


	37. Don't Say That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to convince Liam that recovery is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorder behaviors, hospitalization, ED treatment, suicidal talk

Everyone decided to leave the couple alone for the rest of the day; Melissa said they would move Liam to the psych unit tomorrow. Before everyone left, Scott and Mason wanted to talk to Liam privately.

“Hey, Liam, I’m sorry,” Scott told his beta.

“For what?”

“For letting you down, I should have supported you more and not put that much pressure on you.”

“You didn’t do anything, Scott. I wish I could be like you.”

“Liam, you are better than me. You may not be an alpha, but you act like one. You would sacrifice yourself for anyone; I watch you care about everyone. I sometimes forget about everyone, but you notice everything about anyone.”

“Thanks,” the beta looked away from his alpha.

“I need you to get back to normal; I miss you and your strength and skill.”

“I will try.”

“You better; Beacon Hills would like to win at least one game this year,” Scott smiled at the boy.  
He gave him a hug and left Liam with Mason.

“So round 2?” Liam asked his best friend.

“Hey, you did it one time already, and you are even stronger than you were then,” Mason looked at him. “You know I’ll be there with you every step of the way. I made a promise to your mom back then to always look out for you for her, and I’m not going to break that.”

“Thanks, man,” Liam hugged his best friend.

Theo came back in while Melissa brought in his nutrients for the afternoon. Liam shuddered at the bag; he hated tube feeding. It made him feel out of control and weak. He didn’t like anyone telling him what he needed to do, but he knew he wasn’t going to get out of this hospital if he didn’t comply. Theo looked disgustingly at the bag; he knew this was going to bother Liam, but he knew it was for his own life’s sake.

“Hey, Liam I am going to come back in a little bit, but I just need you to sit still. Here’s your phone and the remote, if you want it,” Melissa told the beta. She left Theo and Liam alone for.

“Theo this feels so bad,” Liam looked at his boyfriend.

“I know, but it’s either this or you have to eat something.”

Liam nodded his head, tears slowly coming down his face.

“It’s okay Liam,” Theo grabbed his hand and didn’t let go. Theo didn’t even realize he fell asleep until Melissa came back in. The nurse unplugged the tube from Liam’s NG tube.

“How do you feel?” she asked Liam.

“Really sick,” he looked up at her his blue eyes showing pain.

“If you go to throw up, I know it sometimes happens with refeeding; you are not allowed to go to the restroom without someone. Theo’s going to have to go with you.”

Liam nodded asking if he could get up and go. Theo helped him up as Liam hunched down over the toilet. He threw up some of the nutrients that just were placed in him. Theo rubbed his back beside him. 

“Liam, it’s going to be fine.”

“It hurts, Theo.”

Liam was shaking so bad, completely unable to peel himself off the floor. Theo picked the weak beta up and helped him get cleaned up.

Melissa came back in, “Didn’t go well?”

Theo shook his head, with Liam still in his arms. 

“I’ll talk to the doctor about starting with a smaller serving; he needs to hold something down.” She gave Liam a little cup of water, “Please drink this slowly.”

Liam collapsed on the bed; his hands were shaking so bad that Theo had to bring the cup up to his lips. 

“Liam close your eyes for a little bit; you need to rest, “ the chimera told him.

“I can’t do this Theo, not even my body can do this.”

“Liam you have to do this.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Liam you are going to die.”

“What if I want to?”

“Don’t say that. I can’t live without you,” Theo gripped Liam’s hand looking the beta in the eyes. Tears started to form in both of the boys’ eyes. 

“Really?”

“I care about you; a lot of people care about you. What do you think Mason, Scott, Corey, Nolan, the rest of the pack, even Peter would feel about you doing this? I love you, Liam. You are the only one that believed I could be good, you brought me back from Hell, you’ve been with me every step of the way, you gave me a home and a family when I had nothing, you’ve protecting Beacon Hills since Scott left for college, you have a future,” Theo was crying at this point.

Liam looked down ashamed, he hugged Theo. “I’ll try for you.”

“No, you will try for you.”

“Okay I will do this because I want to. I love you, Theo.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.”

Liam didn’t know what to think he didn’t want to disappoint Theo, but he didn’t want to recover, he couldn’t imagine eating normally, not worrying about everything all the time. He thought about his Mom, and how she supported him last time. If she was watching him right now, he couldn’t disappoint her. 

Liam was so small, Theo managed to curl up in the hospital bed beside the boy. He wrapped his frail boyfriend in his arms, holding him until he fell asleep.


	38. Plans Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles realize the hospital is not the best place for Liam right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders
> 
> Scott/Stiles centric chapter mix up

Liam didn’t know what to think he didn’t want to disappoint Theo, but he didn’t want to recover, he couldn’t imagine eating normally, not worrying about everything all the time. He thought about his Mom, and how she supported him last time. If she was watching him right now, he couldn’t disappoint her. 

Liam was so small, Theo managed to curl up in the hospital bed beside the boy. He wrapped his frail boyfriend in his arms, holding him until he fell asleep.

Melissa came back in a few hours later, to give Liam dinner. She slowly opened the door, seeing Theo and Liam fast asleep on the bed. She hated to wake them but knew Liam had to eat dinner. She brought Theo dinner too, knowing the chimera would be staying there until tomorrow when Liam had to go to the psych unit. 

“Liam, Theo,” Melissa softly said. 

Theo rolled over and looked at the woman, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“I think it’s okay this time,” she laughed at him. “Liam, I brought you dinner.”

Liam just continued to lay there, slowly opening his eyes. Theo sat up and pulled Liam up with him. He was already shaking, not looking up at Melissa. 

The nurse kneeled down to look the boy in the face, “Liam you either have to eat or get a tube feeding, you know that. The longer you fight it the longer you have to be in here; you are skin and bones, you know you have to be stable to leave.” 

The beta shook his head at his motherly figure, “I know Melissa. I’ll try some food tonight.”

Theo smiled at him; Melissa gave them both their dinners, so Liam could be slightly distracted by Theo eating with him. Liam stared at the tray, it just had a small peanut butter sandwich, a granola bar, and a cup of mixed fruit. They knew his body wouldn’t be able to eat a lot of food right away, and they wanted to avoid refeeding syndrome. 

Liam picked up his spoon and pushed around the fruit. “60 calories, I can do this,” he thought to himself.

Theo looked at him, “Liam it’s just fruit.”

Liam knew it was stupid; he fought numerous supernatural creatures, defending his friends against hunters, and would not back down from anything, but he was afraid of food. Liam finally decided to eat the fruit, but he just stared at the rest of the food. 

Liam started shaking from a combination of being cold and not being able to eat the rest of the food. 

Melissa came back in, “You can’t try anything else?” 

The beta shook his head no.

“Thank you for trying; I’m going to get the rest of your supplement. Do you want to drink it?” 

Liam gagged just thinking of the taste. “I can’t.”

“Okay, sweetie I’ll be back.”

Liam looked at Theo; he looked so weak especially with the NG tube in his nose. Theo started to brush the side of his face.

Back at the McCall house, Scott looked at Malia. He has barely talked since leaving the hospital. “I don’t know if he’s going to be okay.”

“He will Scott; he’s strong.”

“You saw him; I’ve never seen someone so skinny in my life. He’s Liam, the best lacrosse player I ever saw, one of the strongest werewolves I know, and right now he looks like a pile of bones. He survived being thrown down a well, fighting berserkers, fighting his best friend as the beast, almost losing his girlfriend of the time, recovering for Theo manipulating him, fighting off ghost riders and hunters, facing everyone knowing he was a werewolf, even learning how to control his anger and turning into a werewolf, but he just seems like now he’s given up. Corey told me the other day that Liam told Nolan and him that he didn’t know if he even wanted to live anymore,” Scott looked at his girlfriend. 

Malia wrapped her arms around the alpha’s shoulders, “that’s why he has all of us to support him.”

“I hope you are right,” just then Scott’s phone started to ring. “Stiles, what’s up?”

“Scott, hunters just took out at least 8 supernaturals in New York; her army is growing. All the people that were found dead, were all over the state, and it looked like they were clawed to death by werewolves,” Stiles spoke quickly over the phone. “How’s Liam?”

Scott was taken aback, “How do you know they were hunters?”

“Didn’t Derek tell you?”

“No, we were kind of busy this morning at the hospital. Liam isn’t doing well; I’m scared Stiles, like really scared.”

Stiles went silent over the phone. He couldn’t believe this was happening to the boy; never in a million years would he expect Liam to be the one to fall apart he was always so strong. 

“Stiles what didn’t Derek tell me?” Scott broke Stiles train of thought.

“Monroe’s starting to imitate supernatural’s deaths like werewolves killed them. That way she can make more people fear you guys, getting more people to join her army.”

“And Derek figured this out how?”

“Derek, love him dearly, but we all know I am the brains of our relationship. The FBI had footage of one of the hunters doing it; she shot the body then ran this rake thing over the body making it look like werewolf claws. However, someone must be working for her inside the FBI because the footage is now deleted.”

“And how did you see this?”

“I hacked into the system; what else did you expect? But Monroe is playing smart, the media displays it was a werewolf, means people fear werewolves, equals more hunters.”  
“So, Monroe can reason we are all home right now with Liam, but she’s attacking elsewhere I’m confused.”

“Easier she knows she can’t fight our pack, so us out of the way means easier job elsewhere. She knew taking Liam out himself would be near impossible with his power and Theo by his side, but by taking his parents out meant hitting him mentally hard. She was the school guidance counselor; she probably looked up his files and saw his history. She knew mentally he was an easy target. I mean she knew about his father and even got him involved. She had to know about his self-blaming tendencies and could only hope he would relapse with his eating disorder. Taking him out took the entire puppy pack out the question, she knew we would come back to support him.”

“Stiles, you are a genius, but that means she probably still has eyes here on us too.”

“I mean probably; it makes sense.”

“And Liam is being trapped in a hospital with possible hunters.”

“Well..I didn’t think about that.”

“I don’t know what to do I mean the kid needs hospitalization; he’s going to die if he doesn’t, but he might also die within the hospital.”

“He doesn’t really need to be a hospital; I know Liam he’s not going to listen to any therapist. I mean I’ve only been to Eichen House being controlled by the Nogistsune, but everyone says inpatient usual makes your mental state worse but health better. Your mom’s a nurse she could get him what he needs; she has to have at least one doctor she can trust that can help her sneak supplies and have them check on him.”

“Again, Stiles you are a genius, and Liam would be in such a better mindset being here where everyone could be with him more. The issue is Peter already signed him in.”

“Well, get your mom to have Peter sign him out. I mean if legal things are an issue; she just needs to get a doctor to sign off that he can be medically discharged before child services can get their hands on it.”

“Thanks, man. I’m going to go to the hospital and get my mom right now.”

“Welcome, be careful. Take care of yourself and give Liam a hug for me.”

Malia was listening to his conversation the entire time, “So, we are breaking Liam out of the hospital to hospitalize him ourselves.”

“Yes, oh gosh, and we are going to have to get him medically excused from school still.”

The werecoyote stared at the alpha, “Just have Natalie fudge some note.”  
“Ah, I love you,” Scott looked at Malia.

“I’m not even supposed to be the smart one.”

“I just realized the hunters would assume we took Liam here.”

“I doubt they know where Peter and Derek bought a house at. I mean it’s in the middle of the woods more than the old Hale house, no one drives past the zoo in Beacon Hills anyways. It’s way passed it. We just need to convince them it’s necessary,” Malia looked at Scott.

“I’ll go talk to my mom; you go talk to your dad,” Scott said.

“You don’t want to switch?” Malia grinned at Scott.


	39. Break out of the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack breaks Liam out of the hospital for his own safety.

Scott rushed into the hospital as Melissa was about ready to clock out.

“Mom, we have an emergency,” Scott ran her mother into an empty room to explain the situation to her.

“Are you sure Scott? I mean I feel like Liam needs full treatment.”

“I know he does, but you can administer it; he can’t stay here. He’s too vulnerable.”

“Scott, how am I supposed to get him out of here? Child services will force him to be in here.”

“You need a doctor to medically clear him to let Peter to sign him out. Is there anyone you can trust?”

She nodded her head, “Dr. Miller, she was Liam’s dad’s best friend; she loves that boy.”

“Thank you,” the alpha gave his mom a hug. 

Theo was staring at the door as Liam was staring at the celling, not saying a word. He was watching a certain nurse wander past the door multiple times, looking in to see if they were asleep. Something was up; he knew it was. Finally, the woman broke in.

“I got sent to administer this, Doctor’s orders,” she started hooking an IV up to Liam. 

“What it that?” the beta asked her. 

“Oh, just some hydrating solution.”

“That is yellow?” the chimera grabbed the woman’s wrist. 

Theo sunk a claw into the bag and avoiding getting the liquid on himself; he smelled a familiar smell come out of the bag.  
The nurse panicked and ran out of the room.

“Wolfsbane,” Theo said to the beta, shaking. He picked up his phone and started to call Scott, when he suddenly heard Scott’s phone ringing. The alpha walked into the room.

“What just happened, looking at the bag spilled on the floor?” Scott asked the couple.

“I think someone just tried to kill me,” Liam looked up at his alpha.

“We are getting you out of here,” Scott told the beta. Theo looked at him questioning and took Scott to the doorway. He knew Liam could probably still hear them, but they weren’t leaving him alone anytime soon. 

“Scott, Liam is dying he needs treatment,” the chimera glared at the alpha. 

“I know,” Scott told Theo the entire plan. 

“Wow, for once in my life Stiles impressed me,” Theo laughed. 

“I tell him that, and you’ll never live it down,” Scott looked at him.

“You wouldn’t?”

“I’m not scared of you anymore,” Scott grinned at him.

Melissa ran upstairs, after Scott called her telling her what just happened with the nurse. “Dr. Miller signed off on the paperwork for discharge and is getting a treatment plan set up for Liam,” the woman told her son and Theo. “What’s the status on Malia?”

Malia broke into the new Hale house. 

“Malia you know you could call and tell me you are coming,” Peter looked at his daughter.

“How would I know if you would pick up?”

“I probably wouldn’t have this late.”

“It’s an emergency,” she told Peter the plan.

“So, you want Liam to live here until he is stable?” 

“Yes, and let’s be real probably Theo too.”

“Ya, I don’t think that chimera will leave the little one alone,” Peter chuckled. “I don’t know I mean I haven’t raised a kid before.”

“Fortunately, you won’t be doing it alone,” Derek walked in getting off the phone with Stiles.

“So, you are good with this?”

Derek nodded his head. “Let’s go break Liam out of the hospital,” Peter said to his nephew and daughter.

Argent came into the hospital, waiting to avoid any suspension outside with Theo’s truck. Derek, Peter, and Malia pulled up beside the man. 

“So, we go in take care of the paperwork quietly? While, Theo and Scott sneak Liam out.” Derek asked the man. Argent nodded his head; we know there is one nurse in there working for Monroe, but there might be more we have to be quick, so they don’t realize where we took him.”

Peter and Derek went in leaving Malia with Argent to look for any suspicious activity outside. Melissa greeted them at the door, handing Peter the paperwork to sign. Dr.Miller gave Derek and Scott a bunch of supplies for the next week. Melissa saw a nurse walking towards Liam’s room.

“Hey, we need assistance on floor 3,” Melissa called after her.

“I have to do something first, before I head up,” the nurse looked at her.

Dr.Miller walked over, “Ms. Daisy we need you upstairs immediately.” The nurse muttered to herself, then walked towards the elevator, she didn’t know Dr. Miller was helping the McCall pack.

Derek and Peter walked out into their car and drove away to avoid anyone seeing them. Argent walked and pulled Melissa’s car over, so it looked like he was just picking his girlfriend up from work. Malia sat in Theo’s truck, looking out for anyone.

Theo walked in and picked up Liam, “You ready?”

“I’m always ready to get out of the hospital.”

Scott was standing outside the room, keeping watch. He followed Theo and Liam out, jumping in Theo’s truck with Malia. Theo pulled out as Melissa kept watch, before getting in the car with Argent. 

Theo drove towards the Hale house, “You know that wasn’t as fun as breaking Lydia out of Eichen.”

“What when you tried to get us killed?” Malia barked at him.

“I’m just saying,” the chimera looked at them.

“Again, you’re still an asshole,” Malia glared at him.  
“He knows,” Liam spoke up. 

Theo looked over and smirked at his boyfriend. Scott just shook his head at them.

Peter and Derek were awaiting outside the house, when Theo pulled in. Melissa and Argent pulled in shortly behind them, taking a small detour to avoid being followed. 

Liam was relieved to be out of the hospital.

“Now, Liam just because we got you out of the hospital doesn’t mean you aren’t getting treatment still. I had Dr.Miller write me a treatment plan for you that you would have had in the psych unit, anyways. I got supplement, more NG tubing, and a heart monitor. So, don’t you dare try to fight me?” Melissa looked at the beta. 

Liam nodded his head; he knew not to make Melissa mad. 

Peter and Derek showed them, which room would be Liam and Theo’s.

“I’m assuming you are staying with him, tough guy,” Peter stared at the chimera.

“He can’t be without me,” Theo glanced at Liam.

“You can’t be without me,” Liam replied back. 

“Ew wait until you get in your room,” Peter pretended to gag.

Liam punched his shoulder.

“Geez you still have power, little one,” Peter rubbed his arm.

Derek just stared and laughed at them. 

Malia and Scott walked in. 

“You okay?” Scott looked at Liam, shaking from the cold. Scott wrapped his coat around the beta.

“Ya, I’m fine, Scott,” the beta looked up at him. “Why don’t you two get some sleep, and mom said we’ll come in the morning?”

Theo agreed with the alpha, saying goodbye to them, leaving Liam and him alone in the room.

“This is much better,” Theo looked at his boyfriend.

“So much better,” Liam agreed with the chimera.

“You have to keep trying, Little Wolf.”

“I think this will make me want to try even more; I have to be healthy to defend Beacon Hills.”

Theo smiled as he wrapped his arms around Liam, waiting to fall asleep.


	40. Numbers Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack continue to worry about Liam's health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders, numbers, weight

Theo awoke to a slam of a car door; he rolled over and looked at his phone. The Puppy Pack group chat was blowing up because Scott or someone must have told Mason what they did with Liam and no one was answering the other boys’ text. He heard voices and realized it must be Melissa; he heard Mason’s voice suddenly and read the messages more closely. Mason and Corey must be with Melissa because they called her panicking that no one was answering. The chimera also realized it was 9:00; he threw on clothes and looked at Liam still curled up in the bed. He heard him move and figured he probably should get him up. 

“Liam, baby, it’s time to get up.”

Liam rolled over to the other side of the bed.

“Liam Dunbar, are you ignoring me?”

Liam again shifted positions. Theo ripped the blankets off the boy. 

He heard a knock on the door, “Theo are you guys awake? Scott yelled through the door. He must have stayed with Malia in the Hale house.

“Will be out in a minute after a little beta decides to move.” 

Liam had no choice but to get up after Theo left him shivering with no blankets in the bed. He threw on an oversized hoodie and sweatpants and sat back down staring at his boyfriend.

“Someone’s cranky today,” Theo looked down at the small boy.

“I’m not ready for this.”

“C’mon it’s better than being stuck in a hospital alone.”

“But at least not everyone is watching you go through this.”

“Liam, no one is going to think of you any differently after this.”

“That’s what you think.”

“Liam I tried to kill half of the pack, and they are starting to forgive me; I think you are underestimating them.”

“Okay.”  
Liam and Theo emerged from their bedroom. Derek, Peter, and Melissa were sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. While Malia was on top of Scott on the couch and Mason and Corey were sitting in the love seat across from them. Liam decided to collapse on the floor, beside Malia and Scott; Theo following suit of beside his boyfriend.

“Hey, Liam,” Mason looked down at him. 

Liam glared at him, “Hi.”

“Geez, it’s not that early,” his best friend looked down at him. 

“How was school yesterday?” Theo asked Mason trying to get the attention off Liam.

“Nothing new really; I got you guys’ work, and I got some of Liam’s for next week too. You’re coming back on Monday right?”

Theo hadn’t really thought of it; he knew Melissa and the doctor told Liam he wasn’t allowed to go to school, but he guessed he probably should go back. 

“Ya, l guess I will,” Theo looked down at Liam who was curled up with his head on top of his knees. He will be fine for a few hours, without him, Theo hoped.

Melissa called the kids into the kitchen to get breakfast. Theo pulled Liam off the ground as the boy put his hood over his head.

“Come on Little Wolf you know you have to.”

Melissa pulled Liam aside, before eating, “Liam I have to get your weight to give it to Dr.Miller to see what you need. You’re 5’6 right?”

Liam shook his head as Melissa gave him a cloth gown to change into. “This was like inpatient,” Liam thought to himself.

“Do you want to look at the scale?”

“I don’t really care.”

Liam stepped on the scale and looked as the numbers register; he figured he was going to be like 90 lbs. he wasn’t blind he knew he was underweight but still looked disgusting in his eyes. The numbers read 80 lbs. Melissa almost collapsed looking at the scale; she knew it was bad but didn’t realize this bad.

Liam was shaking; he didn’t realize he let himself get this bad. 

“Oh, Liam,” Melissa let the boy get dressed, and she gave him a hug. Melissa and Liam came back as everyone else was starting breakfast. They both looked shaken, but no one asked them anything. Melissa gave Liam a plate of two pieces of toast with a little bit of butter, two eggs, and a handful of grapes. It was way less food than everyone else was having. He sat down in a chair in between Corey and Theo, slowing putting a grape in his mouth every so often. He knew everyone was looking over at him, but he just couldn’t do it. Liam ate one of the pieces of toast and the grapes in 45 minutes of sitting there.

“No more?” Melissa asked him. Liam shook his head no. She grabbed the plate from him and began to calculate how much of the meal he finished. She knew it was slightly less than half, so decided to be nice to the boy and just give him half of the supplement anyway. 

“Do you want to drink it?” Melissa asked him.

Liam stared at the container and shook his head. Melissa had Peter, Derek, Malia, and Theo come over to show them how to hook up Liam’s tube feeding.

“This is more humiliating than inpatient,” Liam thought to himself. The tube was already starting to rub his face and nose, leaving constant pain on his face. 

He sat down and watched some stupid TV show with Mason and Corey.

Melissa took Theo, Derek, and Peter into the kitchen with Scott and Malia while Mason and Corey kept him company.

“Okay, it’s simple I laid out the meal plan for the week; if he doesn’t eat it all, he gets the percentage of the supplement,” she looked at them. “I can’t be here all the time; you guys are going to have to do it sometimes. I know Theo will do it, but I also want him to go to school. 

“We can do it,” Derek said out loud.

“We?” Peter questioned. 

“You don’t want the kid dying; do you?” Derek snarled at his uncle.

“But I just don’t do this caring stuff,” Peter looked at him.

“He weighed 80lbs today,” Melissa told them. 

Malia and Scott stood there in shock; Scott was starting to panic; how did he not notice it was that bad sooner. Theo almost broke down in tears but remained his normal strong self. Derek and Peter looked at one another in shock. 

“Okay how do I do this again?” Peter asked Melissa.

Melissa smiled at the werewolf.

Theo went back in and wrapped his arms around Liam keeping him warm as Mason and Corey explained the homework to him. Melissa left, and Derek and Peter headed out somewhere for the day, leaving the kids by themselves. The boys worked on their schoolwork while Malia and Scott went up to her room to do Scott’s own work. They did this until lunch, where they repeated the same system. Liam refused to eat anything, and Scott reluctantly gave him his supplement. Mason and Corey walked over to the alpha, while Theo was keeping Liam company.

“This is might be worse than last time; he’s scarily skinny,” Mason told Scott. 

“Mom told us he weighed 80 lbs. this morning,” Scott told them.

Corey and Mason both looked stunned with worry. “Wow, I knew it was bad, but that bad,  
Corey said. 

“I don’t know how he’s not dead,” Mason told the chameleon and alpha.

“It’s Liam,” Scott said. 

The boys hung out until Derek and Peter came home for dinner. Liam was throwing a lacrosse ball up in the air in catching it since he wasn’t allowed to exercise. Theo was reading a book, and Scott and Malia were watching some movie.

“Good news and bad news,” Derek said as he entered the room.

“More footage was shown of a hunter killing a supernatural, but the bad news is they only got him killing someone, so the media didn’t display it as a supernatural killing, just a random murder.”

“So, pointless,” Peter added on.

“Well, I’m going back to school tomorrow; keep me updated.”

They ordered Chinese food and were sitting eating. Liam was staring at his rice and chicken and suddenly stood up and just ran out the door. 

“Liam, what the Hell?” Theo screamed after him.

“Um..I guess we better go get him,” Peter stood up.

The four of them looked at each other and went out searching for the boy. Peter found him first, curled up in a ball under a tree, exhausted, and worn out. 

“Liam, what the Hell were you thinking? I’m not chasing after you every night. This is ridiculous it’s just food,” the man told the beta.

Peter went to help Liam out; he could smell blood as the boy was stabbing his own hands with his claws. His eyes were yellow staring at Peter. 

“Liam, you need to calm down. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that” Peter told the beta. “Liam you are too fragile right now to switch, don’t kid.” He grabbed Liam’s arm flashing his own blue eyes at the beta. Liam calmed down and collapsed in the man’s arms. 

“Liam, Liam, look at me.” Peter could barely hear the boy’s heartbeat, his breathes were shallow. “Liam.” Peter never cared for someone except Malia this much; I mean he almost let this boy get killed before but looking at him now he would do anything for the boy. He wrapped his arms around the boy, keeping him warm as he walked back towards the house.

Theo and Scott were running together and saw Peter carrying Liam’s lifeless-looking body. They ran towards the man.

“Liam,” Theo looked at him in Peter’s arm. He could hear his heartbeat, fortunately. 

“It’s my fault I said something I shouldn’t and made him mad he started to switch and passed out,” Peter told the chimera. He was watching black veins go up his own arm holding the beta close to him. They rushed him back to the Hale house, picking up Malia and Derek in the middle of the woods. They laid him down on the bed, Theo laid down beside him, making sure he was still breathing.

Scott came in after a while and Theo sat up beside the alpha, “I called my mom she said she would be over in a little bit with Argent to check in on him. I don’t what we are going to do Theo; I don’t know if we are qualified to do this.”

“We aren’t, but he is going to die if we do anything else,” Theo stared at Scott. He reached back in grabbed Liam’s hand. 

“I just wish I knew how he felt; I mean I don’t feel a lot of things, but I mean just a little bit would be nice.”

“Theo, you do feel a lot; you just haven’t in a while. I remembered when we were kids I was having an asthma attack, and Stiles was panicking. And…”

“I reached down beside you and handed your inhaler, telling you it was going to be okay,” Theo interrupted.

“That’s the Theo Raeken I know.”

“Ya, well that Theo might be lost; Scott I killed you and didn’t look back.”

“But you haven’t killed anyone since.”

Theo looked at the alpha, “You really are a true alpha.”  
Just then Melissa and Argent pulled in. Malia let them in and they came up with the couple. Melissa took out her stethoscope and listened to the boy’s heart and breathing. 

“He’s alive, but he feels like ice. His body just gave out,” Melissa looked at the group.

Liam slowly started to stir; his eyes fluttered and then opened and glanced at Theo.

“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo rubbed his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Liam muttered his eyes still shut.

“Oh Liam,” the chimera rubbed his head. The beta started crying.

“I just couldn’t handle it,” he whispered.

“Small steps, Liam,” Scott looked at the younger boy.

“You guys aren’t mad?”

“Worried as Hell and concerned, but not mad,” Theo looked at his boyfriend.

“I need to apologize to Peter and Derek,” Liam spoke.

Just then, Peter poked his head in the door. “Actually, I should be apologizing to you; I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“Wow, Peter Hale apologizing what is this,” Theo looked at the older werewolf.

Peter snickered, “Like you haven’t gone soft too chimera.”

Melissa came in after she heard them talking with Liam’s supplement for dinner he hadn’t eaten. 

“Liam, I’m sorry but you have to take this; clearly your body is already shutting down,” the nurse looked at the beta.

Liam nodded as Scott and Theo stayed to keep him company.

Eventually, Scott left with Melissa and Argent, leaving Theo and Liam alone to sleep. Theo wrapped his body around the beta, trying to stop him from shivering. He could feel Liam’s shivering increasingly getting worse each day. The internal cold, eating the boy alive.


	41. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is tired of everyone looking down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders, numbers/weight

The next day, the boys relaxed all day at the Hale house. Scott came over to say bye to them.

“Liam, you promise me you are going to try?” Scott asked his beta.

Liam nodded his head, “I got everything covered while you are gone.”

“Liam you have to take care of yourself too.”

“Okay Scott.” The alpha hugged the younger boy.

“Theo, take it easy and look after this one,” Scott gave the chimera a shoulder hug. 

“Will do can’t leave this one alone.”

Theo let Liam go on a very light walk with him, just to get the boy some fresh air. When he started to get light-headed, Theo made him turn around.

“Theo, I’m fine.”

“And I don’t feel like carrying you back when you pass out.”

“Are you saying I’m too heavy?” 

Theo swung his head around at Liam; he didn’t know if the boy was joking or thought he was really serious. The boy weighed literally 80lbs; Theo could lift almost three times his weight.

“Ya, 80lbs. is so heavy Liam.”

“Melissa told you,” Liam looked down at the ground ashamed. 

“Sorry, but I feel like I have the right to know my boyfriend weighs as much as I did when I was 11.”

Liam stared at the chimera, clearly shaken, or mad he wasn’t sure.

“Liam, I didn’t mean it that way I’m just worried about you.”

“I know Theo; I just can’t control myself.”

Theo and Liam made it back to the Hale house as Derek was done cooking, despite his outward appearance Derek enjoyed cooking and didn’t mind taking care of the boys in general. Peter just sat back and observed the situation. Malia lived there now too since Mr. Tate moved away after being overwhelmed by all the supernatural activity in Beacon Hills as well as his “dead” daughter coming back. 

Liam hadn’t finished either of the other two meals of the day, making Theo give him half of his supplement each time. He still refused to drink it. The boy wasn’t stupid either; Theo didn’t know what he was doing. Theo and the others listened to make sure Liam wasn’t throwing up what he just ate, however, Liam would just force things to come back up his NG tube, getting rid of calories his body needed.  
“Ready to eat?” Malia questioned the couple. Theo still couldn’t get used to Malia at least being sociable towards him. Liam refused to answer the werecoyote. She looked down, worried, but even she was learning how to bite her tongue.

Liam pushed around the food on his plate, unwilling to take a bite.

“Liam at least try something,” Derek looked down at the younger boy. “You know the longer you don’t the longer you are stuck living with Peter.”

“Hey!” Peter looked at him. “But seriously I do bite sometimes.” 

Malia and Theo just stared at him. “I mean Liam wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me biting Scott,” Peter said.

“And this is relevant how?” his daughter questioned him.

“I’m just trying to take credit for creating this one.”

They just rolled their eyes at the man. 

Liam ended up eating a little bit of the meal, and Theo gave him half of the supplement again. He knew it wasn’t enough to balance out the missing food, but he also knew that’s all Liam’s stomach could handle right now. 

Theo and Liam went upstairs, while Peter, Derek, and Malia looked at one another. 

“One of us is going to have to stay with him at all times with Theo going to school and work,” Derek said. 

“Well, I work tomorrow,” Malia told her dad and cousin. She started working at the new Beacon Hill Zoo since she was so good with animals. 

“I have to work with Argent,” Derek said. Argent and he started to work together on security systems. 

“So, you mean I’m looking after the boy?” Me, Peter Hale, who doesn’t know how to care for anything.”

“It’s easy; we will be here for breakfast, all you have to do is make sure he has lunch and doesn’t run away,” Derek looked at him.

“The kid’s tough.”

“And you're Peter Hale,” Malia looked at his father.

“Fine, if he ends up dead it’s not my fault.”  
“Are you sure you want me going to school tomorrow?” Theo asked his boyfriend.

“Yes, Theo I want you to get an education,” Liam stared at him.

“I mean I can stay home and do school with you.”

“And that’s not legal at all, just because you are Theo Raeken doesn’t mean you’re above the law.” 

“It’s not like I ever followed them before.”

“Theo, you’re going.”

“Geez Little Wolf you are demanding today.”

“I’m still in charge of you.”

“Are we ever going to let that go?”

“Nope, remember I brought you back from Hell; you’re my responsibility.”

“Sometimes, Dunbar,” Theo brought the beta down on the bed, kissing the boy on the lips.

Theo’s alarm went off; Liam rolled over and stare at him.

“I could just go to school,” Liam stared at him.

“What Liam; I know what you are going to rip your feeding tube out, not be able to focus, try to play lacrosse, and pass out or worse even die,” Theo stared down his boyfriend.  
Liam looked at him his eyes flashing yellow.

The chimera gripped the beta’s shoulder, “Liam stop we are just looking out for you.”

Liam’s eyes switched back to blue, “Sorry.”

“Good now?”

Liam nodded his head at the chimera. The boys got ready and climbed down the stairs. 

Derek handed Theo a cup of black coffee, “Thanks.”

“I figured you needed that,” the werewolf smiled at him.

Peter came down and looked at Liam who managed to already faceplant on the island. 

“Guess it’s just going to be me and you today, kid?” Peter looked at the beta. 

“Great,” Liam muttered.

“C’mon we can do great father and son things.”

“You’re not my father.”

“Officially, no, on paper, yes.”

Theo and Derek looked at each other waiting for Liam to snap.

“Fine,” Liam looked at the older man.

Malia just came down the stairs, hearing the conversation as she was walking towards them.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” she said stealing the cup of coffee Peter had in his hands.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Peter told the werecoyote.

“Father daughter things?”

“You are so my daughter,” Peter smirked.

Theo was starting to eat his food, while Malia joined him at the table. 

“Liam get over here,” Derek yelled at the beta. 

Liam pulled out the chair beside Theo and collapsed into the seat; Derek laid down a plate of food in front of him.

“Kid, you need to eat to you know to survive,” Derek looked at him.

Liam just looked down at the plate.

“Stiles called he said you weren’t answering him again.”

Liam continued to look down at his plate. He put a piece of toast in his mouth to shut the older werewolf up. He finished the one piece of toast and got up from his seat and walked up the stairs.


	42. Failed Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Theo and Liam stand being apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating disorders

“Liam,” Theo called after him. 

Derek put his hand on the chimera’s chest. “I’ll get him; you are going to be late for school if you go look for him.”

“I didn’t know you were in charge of me,” Theo looked at Derek.  
“You’re lucky enough I let you stay here; I trust you, Theo, don’t make me change my mind.”

“Fine, just make sure he’s okay.”

“I will Theo don’t worry; get to school you have a chance to redeem yourself don’t mess it up, kid.”

Theo nodded his head at the older werewolf. 

Malia followed him out to his truck.

“What Malia?”

“Will you drop me off at work, before school?”

“You are asking me if you can get in my truck and I will drop you off at work.”

“Yes, it’s on the way, and I hate driving.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you trusted me enough to drive you anyway.”

“I’m desperate.”

“Hm…sure.”

Malia jumped in Theo’s passenger seat as they drove off towards the zoo. 

“So, what time do you get off work?”

“5,” Theo replied.

“Great so you are picking me up to?”

“I’m guessing I can’t say no?”

Malia flashed her blue eyes at him.

“Yes, I’ll pick you up.”

Theo pulled into the parking lot as Malia jumped out.

“You could at least say thank you?” Theo screamed after her.

“Baby steps Theo baby steps.”

Theo pulled into the school lot beside Corey and Mason.  
“You came, Corey and I were taking bets if you would come without Liam,” Mason told the chimera.

“Geez I don’t always have to be with him,” Theo replied.

“Really? Who are you texting then?” Corey questioned.

“Shut up, Corey. Liam made me come first off.”

“Stupid Little Wolf claimed he would be fine. I’m worried about him.” Theo told the couple what he did last night and what Melissa told him.

“Oh gosh,” Mason looked down at his feet. “This is worse than last time.”

‘How did you guys get him to recover last time?”

“We used lacrosse as a goal.”

“Well, I’ve been trying that, Scott has been trying that and it isn’t working, “ Theo basically screamed at Mason. 

Corey spoke up, “You need to make him not feel guilty.”

“You two are full of great ideas,” Theo muttered.

“I’m serious Theo look at me; it needs to be something inside of Liam. Liam has to choose to recover; no one else is going to be able to do it for him,” Corey said with all seriousness.

“I guess you are right,” Theo looked at the chameleon as the departed to class

“I can do this,” Theo thought I just need to focus for six hours.

Derek ran up the stairs after Liam left his breakfast. He heard the kid throwing up in the bathroom.

“Liam open this door or I’m coming in anyway,” he called the beta.

Liam opened the door, vomit coating his hand, shaking. 

“Liam what the hell is this?”

Derek knew how the beta felt; he blamed himself for Paige’s death for years and had to overcome the guilt.

“I couldn’t stand it.”

“One piece of toast, you couldn’t stand it.”

“I don’t like the feeling of something in my stomach.”

“Liam you are a werewolf with enhanced metabolism. Do you realize how close to dying you are?”

“Yes, everyone has told me that over and over again.”

“And you don’t listen or what?”

“I listen I just don’t know if I can stop.”

Derek’s heart started to break for the small boy, “Hey look at me you can stop it. You are strong Liam; think about it like changing. It’s hard, but you can bring yourself to control it.”

Liam looked down at his hand, still covered in vomit, shaking, ashamed to look at the werewolf.

“How bout we at least not do this again?” Derek asked him.

He helped Liam wash his hand and face.

“Can you do your supplement, or do you think it’s going to make you sick, be honest?”

“Sick,” Liam muttered.

“Okay, but you are getting yours at lunch or eating lunch no arguments.”

Liam nodded his head and collapsed on his bed as the older werewolf walked out.

“So, how’d that go?” Peter asked his nephew walking down the stairs.

“Not great, he was puking up his breakfast.”

“Gross, I am not going to deal with that.”

Derek sighed, “All I’m asking you is to make sure he either eats lunch or gets his supplement, and it stays down. Can you do that or is that too complicated for your head to process?”

“I got it,” Peter barked back.

Liam was staring at the ceiling and picked up his phone. He decided to finally answer everyone’s texts.

“I’m fine, Theo.”

“I’m fine, Stiles.”

“I’m fine, Scott.”

“Stop worrying Lydia.”

“Just get my work, Mason.”

“I’m coming back Nolan.”

“Thanks, Corey.” 

Liam rolled over and stared at the wall. “Look at him, pathetic. He couldn’t manage to eat a piece of toast, his friends are doing stuff without him, he can’t go to school, he can’t play lacrosse, maybe his dad was right he was just a failure.”


	43. Fighting Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam end up fighting their own battles.

Theo sat down at lunch with Nolan and Alec.

“How’s it going?” Nolan asked the chimera.

“I don’t know I’m just constantly worried about him.”

Alec and Nolan nodded their heads. Some younger lacrosse player came over to the table.

“So, I heard Dunbar’s out, does that mean there’s an opening for captain?”

“He’s not out he’ll be back,” Nolan replied.

“That’s not what I heard; my mom works at the hospital, and she said she never saw a boy so weak before. She doubted he ever be well enough to play again.”

“Shut up, he’s stronger than you are,” Theo jumped at the kid.

“Aw did I offend you talking about your little boyfriend?” the kid stared at the chimera.

“You know who I am right?” Theo replied.

“And I know if you touch me; you’ll have security swarming you.”

Mason and Corey walked in during Theo’s face off.

“Theo, stop!” Mason yelled at him.

Theo had lost all self-control at this point; he punched the kid straight in the face. The lunch monitor came over, “office now, both of you.”

The kid’s nose was obviously broken, blood running down his face.

“My parents will get you kicked out for this,” he looked at Theo.

“Worth it,” Theo muttered.

Natalie walked in and stared at Theo.

“Theo, I told you that you can’t get in trouble like this; it’s going to cause concern,” she started telling the boy.

“But..” Theo started to interrupt.

“Luckily for you, the lunch monitor overheard the conversation, so no punishment will be administered,” she broke into his sentence.

“What? Really?” Theo usually didn’t get any expectations; he was used to getting punished for everything, always having to watch his steps since he was with the Dread Doctors and now even the pack.

“Yes, but don’t do it again.”

“Thanks, Ms. Martin.”

“You’re welcome; I know this is hard on you too. Lydia has been telling me how much you have changed.”

Theo smiled at the woman as he walked out; he smirked at the lacrosse player holding a tissue to his nose.

“I can’t believe you're being left off,” he told the chimera.

“Maybe you should learn to bite your tongue before something punches you in the face again.”

“Hey Liam,” Peter crack opened the bedroom door. “It’s lunchtime and before the pack skins me alive I’m making you consume something.”

Liam rolled over to face the man, tears streaking his face, blood dripping down his arms from his claws. “No.” The beta covered himself with the blanket.

“Oh, little one, this isn’t an argument I’m willing to lose.”

“And you care what Peter? Why can’t I just die, one less person you have to deal with it?”

“You know a year ago; I would have agreed with you. I don’t know what it was Malia, watching this pack come together, Scott’s leadership, but I have seemed to form a liking for some of you. Your fierceness, spunk, and attitude for some reason Liam I want to keep you alive,” Peter looked at the beta.

“Wow, a compliment from Peter Hale.”

“I’m trying over here,” Peter ripped the covers off Liam. “First, we are washing the blood off of you.”

Liam reluctantly carried his weak body over to the sink and washed off his arms. He followed Peter downstairs who impressively actually got food ready for him. Liam sat down and picked at the food.

“Why don’t you just eat?” Peter asked the beta.

“I don’t know I just can’t” Liam stared at him.

“Don’t get mad, kid, I just don’t get it.”

“You don’t get a lot of things.”

“Yes, but I know what pain is. And you are clearly in pain.”

“I am the reason people are dead, my own parents for Heaven’s sakes, how do I deserve to live.”

“Almost everyone in this pack is responsible for someone dying or at least can blame themselves. I know you have a stronger moral compass than most of this pack, myself included, however, I think instead of beating yourself up you should save someone else. Do something to redeem yourself.”

“Thanks,” Liam told the werewolf. Liam had been so focused on Peter; he hadn’t even realized he ate half of his meal, which was more than he ate in days. 

“Half, not bad kid; thanks for making it easy on me because I have no clue how the hell to measure anything other than half.”

Peter gave Liam his supplement, and the two actually sat down in the living room together and watched TV for the rest of the afternoon.


	44. It's a process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam begins to make good-looking progress, however mentally he can't forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders

Theo came back to English at the beginning of the period, sitting down beside Nolan.

“So, what happened?” the boy leaned over to the chimera.

“Off with a warning; they heard what that jerk said.”

“Impressive,” Nolan looked at him. “And it looks like he’ll be in discipline, so I won’t have to deal with him at practice.”  
“I’m deceptive, you know that Nolan I can get off with anything.”

“Sure, Theo.” Nolan was thinking back to the time at the zoo when Liam and he convinced the hunters that the entire pack was there. 

Theo finally made it through the rest of the day, stopped in with Mason to get Liam’s work, then headed off to the bookstore.

“How’s your boyfriend?’ his boss asked him after a while.

“How was Liam?” Theo thought to himself he decided to tell her, “he’s getting better,” he muttered with doubt in his voice. 

“You know you can take off more time if you need it, sweetie.”

“I know, but honestly I don’t think he would let me.”

Theo got off his shift and jumped in his truck; just remembering he promised Malia he would pick her up at the zoo.

“Thought you would never come,” Malia snarked at him as she climbed into his passenger seat.

“Thought about not coming, but I didn’t like feeling the wrath of Scott for leaving his girlfriend in the middle of the parking lot.”

“Wrath of Scott? What about the wrath of me?”

“I guess,” the chimera smiled at the werecoyote.

They pulled in surprised to see Liam sitting downstairs with the older Hale’s. 

“Here you go, have fun,” Theo told Liam as he laid down a stack of books for Liam.

Liam stared at the overwhelming amount of work, “why couldn’t they just let him go to school? Oh, right because they don’t trust you,” Liam thought to himself.

The chimera saw the concerned look in the beta’s eyes. “I’ll help you Little Wolf; you know I’m a genius right?”

“Whatever you say Raeken.”

“I can help too,” Malia spoke up.

All of the men stared at her, knowing her history with school.

“Wow, everyone’s against me today,” Malia laughed.  
“Werewolves just have a harder time focusing on schoolwork,” Derek spoke. “And werecoyotes who were stuck in coyote form for years have all the excuse to not be caught up in school.”

Malia smiled at her cousin.

The Hale’s started getting dinner ready as Theo and Liam worked on schoolwork.

“Can we go on a walk after dinner?” Liam asked his boyfriend.

Theo looked down at the beta; he knew a light walk would be fine for the boy.

“If you eat at least half of your dinner,” Theo replied.

Liam glared at him, “fine.”

Theo smiled to himself. 

The rest of the week followed this pattern. Liam stayed home with Peter, while Theo went to school and work. Liam was tired of being left alone; he hated eating, but Peter was right he can’t keep destroying himself just to make up for him being a failure. Malia and Theo began to actually enjoy their car rides together; they were actually pretty similar. Theo, Mason, and Corey tutored Liam to keep up in school. Liam was starting to get a little stronger, still fragile and small, but he at least wasn’t shaking 24/7. The rest of the pack kept checking in, pleased that Liam is at least making some progress. Friday evening came, and Liam and Theo went on the light walk they did after each dinner as long as Liam agreed to eat half of his meal.

“I’m proud of you Little Wolf,” Theo stared into the beta’s eyes.

“You shouldn’t,” Liam replied. 

“Liam, you are not a failure, none of that was your fault.”

Liam was doing good for most of the week, covering up his feelings, and just following the rules systematically. He stared at the chimera as tears formed in his eyes.

“Theo, I can’t stop thinking I am, the only reason I’m eating now is for you and the rest of the pack. I don’t want to do this.”

Theo embraced the small boy in his arms, “It’s going to take time, Li.” He was worried about what if as soon as they left him alone, he would fall back into destroying himself. They went back to the house and curled up in the bed, hopefully, some sleep would do the beta good.


	45. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is done with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts

Theo awoke on Saturday morning to a cold bed. “Liam? Liam? Liam Dunbar?!”

Derek opened the door, “What the hell are you screaming about this early?”

Theo looked at his phone, 6:00. “Liam’s missing again.”

“Again? I thought he was doing well.”

“Me too,” the chimera threw on clothes and ran out to his truck.

He dialed Mason’s number, “Theo?” Mason answered, clearly not awake.

“Liam’s missing again; he left his phone here.”

“Okay we’ll get ready,” Theo could hear Mason waking up Corey on the other end of the phone. 

“I’m heading towards his house.”

“Okay, we will meet you there.”

Theo pulled into the Dunbar household, hoping to smell a familiar scent, but there was nothing. He turned off his ignition and opened the door using the key Jenna gave him long ago. 

“Liam? Liam?” 

No answer. Theo searched the house finding no traces of the beta. Mason and Corey pulled in shortly after.

“Where should we start?”

“Derek, Peter, and Malia are checking the preserve and cemetery. Will you guys go to the school? I’m going to check the zoo.”

Theo pulled into the abandoned zoo’s parking lot, hoping to find Liam there.

He looked up at the fence; the last time he was here was Liam and his fake fight. He sniffed the air and finally smelled Liam’s soft scent. 

“Liam? Liam? Little Wolf this isn’t funny I can smell you!”

Theo climbed up the stairs, following the scent, finally finding Liam hovering over the edge of the ravine of the old tiger pen. The ravine had to be 50 feet deep and seeing the fall onto cement; there was no way anyone could survive that. Theo realized what Liam was debating.

“Liam, look at me.”

“Go away Theo.”

“No, I am not leaving here without you.”

Liam was slightly starting to lean more towards the edge; Theo was walking towards him cautiously, but quickly.

“I love you, Liam. I can’t live without you.”

Liam turned his head towards the chimera as his foot slipped on the wet cement. 

“Liam!” Theo screamed.


	46. Reach out to me when you Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo saves Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders, suicidal thoughts

Liam fell over the ravine as Theo ran over luckily there was a branch at the top of the cliff that the beta decided to grip on to at the last second.

Theo saw Liam’s hand and reached over, “Liam take my hand, please take my hand. You have to let me help you. Trust me please.”

Liam let go of the branch as Theo grasped his hand. The chimera pulled the beta up over the edge, wrapping him in his embrace.

“Theo, I always trust you; I love you,” Liam said tears streaming down his face as he collapsed into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Liam don’t do that to me ever again,” Theo told him, tears coming off his own cheeks.

Theo carried Liam down into his truck and called Mason to tell him he found Liam.

“You found him ! where? what was he doing? Give the phone to him,” Mason quickly spoke into the other line. 

Theo handed Liam the phone and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Liam, you almost gave us a heart attack,” Mason told his best friend. “Again!” Corey said in the background.

“I’m sorry I just wanted to go for a walk alone,” Liam looked at Theo. Theo nodded his head in reassurance, not anyone else had to know what actually happened. “I didn’t think Theo would wake up before I was back.”

“Next time, phone Liam; want to come over later and finish your homework then play video games?” Mason asked.

“Of course,” Liam replied sincerely. “Invite Nolan and Alec too.”

Theo smiled at Liam as he put down the phone.

“I don’t know what I was thinking leaving you guys,” Liam looked at him.

“I get sometimes it feels like you can’t escape the pain.”

Liam nodded and sat in silence for the ride back to the Hale house. Theo texted them to tell them he found Liam. He also told them not to make a big deal about it. They pulled in as the Hale’s were returning from the preserve.

“Glad you’re safe, kid.” Peter looked at him.

Liam was expecting them to be furious at him, but all of them were just relieved he was found.

“I can’t eat breakfast today,” Liam looked at Theo.

“Can you take your supplement?”

Liam nodded his head yes. 

“It’s okay then Little Wolf. “

Liam finished his supplement and got ready to go over to Mason’s as Theo finished eating and joined his boyfriend in the shower.

“What are you doing?” Liam questioned him staring at his perfect body, more ashamed of his own bones sticking out.

“Saving water,” Theo smirked at him. Grabbing the beta against the wall, kissing his lips. 

“I love helping the environment.” Liam smiled back.


	47. Puppy Pack Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy pack lifts Liam's spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders

After they were done, the boys left for Mason’s. Mason’s mom opened the door, “Liam, Theo!” Every time she saw Liam she swore the boy had gotten skinner. “How’s it going?”

“Actually good,” Liam looked at the woman. Theo was shocked with his positivity.

Mason and Corey were upstairs in his room.

“Hey, homework first?” Mason asked. 

Liam nodded and laid out his stuff. Corey and Mason were shocked that Liam already had most of his work done.

“Who are you and what have you done with Liam Dunbar?” Mason asked.

“I’m bored being alone; Peter is only good company for a little bit,” Liam shrugged.

The boys helped Liam finished until lunchtime. 

“Nolan texted and asked if we wanted to meet him at the Diner,” Mason asked. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can just get food here.” He knew Liam couldn’t eat in a restaurant right now, and he knew his friend would be insecure about his feeding tube sticking out of his nose.

“No, we can go,” Liam replied.

“You sure Li? Theo asked.

“We really don’t have to,” Corey butted in.

“No, it’s fine; I’m not saying I’m going to eat anything there, but I am tired of being secluded.”

Theo decided to drive; Liam jumped in the passenger seat. Mason and Corey in the back.

“Whatever, you do no making out on my seats,” Theo threatened them.

“Oh, and you haven’t done worse on them,” Mason replied as he put his lips on Corey’s.

Theo pulled in and Liam recognized some of the cars of members on the team. The jerk that tried to take Liam’s spot and four of his friends were here. 

“I can punch him again, if he says anything to you,” Theo looked at his boyfriend.

“Again?”

“Theo got into a fight at school the other day over you,” Corey yelled from the backseat. “It was cute and heroic.”

“Theo Raeken! You decided not to tell me. I am in charge of this pack; you can’t just be punching people,” Liam glared at me.

“Ms. Martin let me off no punishment.”

“Was it a good punch then?”

“We are going inside Little Wolf,” Theo laughed at him.

Alec and Nolan were already sitting in there; the group had to walk past the lacrosse boys. 

“Hey, Liam. How are you feeling?” one of them called the captain over. 

“I’m getting better.”

“Good we miss you on the field.”

The jerk who fought with Theo stood there with a smug look on his face as his friends were actually concerned about Liam.

“I’ll be back; don’t worry,” Liam told them.

“We had no doubt Dunbar.”

Theo tuned his ears towards the table as they left listening into their whispers. 

“I feel so bad for him.”

“He looks awful.”

“Imagine both of your parent’s being murdered and your birth father attempting to kill you.”

“He’s strong; he’ll get through this.”

The jerk finally said, “he’s just using it for attention.”

Theo’s fists began to form, but before he could turn around one of his friends stopped the boy.

“He is not; don’t you have a heart to see he’s suffering. He probably blames himself; it’s awful he shouldn’t have to deal with that at our age. If you have an issue with him, you should just walk out and off the team because he’s going to be our captain this year.”

Theo smiled watching as the boy got up from the table, slamming the door behind him. He turned around and mouthed, “thank you” at the other players, and they gave him a thumbs up.

Liam threw himself down in the seat beside Nolan, “I’ve miss you at practice; I can’t do this captain thing alone,” Nolan looked at him.

“I’ll be back eventually,” Liam looked at him.

“I know you will.”

Theo slid down beside Liam as the waitress came over to the table; he recognized her from school but didn’t know her name or anything. She took their orders as Liam just stared at the table.

“Liam, do you want anything?” she looked at him delicately. Of course, she knew him, he was Liam Dunbar, the star lacrosse player, super cute, and one of the town’s werewolf. She felt bad for the boy; she heard he had lost his parents. At school, he started looking sick and depressed, but now he was even worse than the last time she saw him. All she could see on him were the bones protruding from his skin, sunken face, and pale skin. 

“How about a chicken sandwich?” Mason asked his best friend.  
Liam nodded his head and the waitress told them she would be right back. 

Mason and Nolan began to go off about something, but Liam was zoned out staring at the floor.

“Hey, you okay?” Theo asked him.

Liam nodded, but still stayed staring at the ground. 

“We’ll be right back,” Theo said to the group, picking Liam up by his arm. He could hear the beta’s heart rate beating faster, as he drug him towards the restroom. 

“Liam look at me,” Theo stared at him.

Liam’s yellow eyes flashed at Theo, “you need to calm down, the sun, the moon, the truth, in and out look at me.”

Liam’s claws clawed into Theo’s hands, “Liam control, control it.” 

Liam growled at Theo fully shifted; Theo was out of options. He flashed his werecoyote eyes at him as Liam jumped on him. Theo ended up throwing him to the ground, trying o be gentle. 

“Ahh, what happened?” Liam said softly still lying on the ground. 

Theo lifted up his wrists where Liam scratched him.

“You attacked me, so I attacked you back.”

“Sorry,” Liam said clutching his arm. Everything hurt now.

“What actually happened Liam?”

“I don’t know I just got nervous like I couldn’t breathe.”

“So, a panic attack?”

Liam nodded his head.

“Do you want to leave?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay no more wolfing out Little Wolf.”

Theo picked Liam off the floor as the walked back to their table. Mason mouthed, “Are you okay?” to Liam. Liam shook his head. Corey looked over and saw Theo’s hands starting to heal, but still slightly bleeding. “You okay?” the chameleon asked him.  
“Rabid dog,” Theo stated.

Liam glared at him as the waitress came back with their food.

Everyone started eating as Liam just stared at his plate. No one wanted to say anything to the beta, and just decided to let him sit there. 

The group payed, leaving the waitress at good tip. She stared at Liam’s untouched plate, “oh gosh Liam.”

Liam was still shaking as they went towards Theo’s truck. Theo helped him in the truck, “do you want to just got home?”

Liam shook his head no as the group returned to Mason’s house. Alec and Nolan met them there. 

“Will you take this Little Wolf?” Theo asked. His boyfriend.

Liam agreed as Theo set up his feeding tube. 

Corey, Mason, Nolan, and Alec looked at one another; they didn’t like seeing Liam like this. He was miserable, and they hated it. 

The boys started playing games and hanging out like normal; it was nice it was like nothing was happening around them.


	48. Best Friend Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason reaches out to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating disorders

Liam more of watched his friends than participating in the action.

“You sure you’re okay, Liam?” Mason asked his best friend. He never saw Liam so done; he could tell he was trying to seem better than he was. Mason could see how much pain he was in.

‘I’m good, Mason thanks.”

“Let’s go to my room,” he told the werewolf.

Mason basically drug Liam into his room; Mason still couldn’t believe how easy it was for him to pick the boy up. Mason could barely lift Corey up half the time, and he just threw Liam over his shoulder like a doll.

“Something’s up with you more than it has been; I’ve noticed since you came over this morning. What were you doing this morning at the zoo?” Mason asked Liam.

“I told you I just wanted to walk alone.”

“Liam, I’m not a werewolf, and I can tell you are lying.”

Liam almost started to cry again; he hated lying to Mason.  
“Liam look at me you know I just care about you; I want my best friend back.”

“Mason I went out there to jump.”

“Jump?” Mason started tearing up this time.

“I didn’t I changed my mind, but my foot slipped, and Theo saved me.”

“Liam you need to talk to someone about this before it gets bad again. Look at me, I’m your best friend; I want to know if you’re feeling like this.” Mason wrapped the small boy in his arms.

Liam and Mason came downstairs, and everyone looked to make sure they were okay but didn’t probe them with questions.

“Theo, oh my gosh you never had video games in your life, and I can’t beat you,” Nolan looked at him. 

“I’m good with my hands,” Theo smirked at him.

Alec and Corey both stared at the chimera, laughing.

“I hate both of you,” Theo stared them down.

Mason’s mom came in and asked the boys if they wanted pizza for dinner. They all said yes; except Liam who avoided her eye contact. 

“Liam do you want something else?” she asked the small boy.

Liam nodded his head no; he knew he wasn’t going to be able to eat the pizza though. 

“Okay, just let me know if you want anything, sweetie.”

Theo looked at him, “You don’t want to actually try to eat something?”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Supplement?”

Liam just couldn’t tonight; he was too overwhelmed with everything.

“I can’t Theo; can I please just sleep it off tonight I’ll try in the morning I promise?”

Theo sighed; he hated Liam not eating, despite being forced to eat this whole week the boy still was way too thin. He even seemed like he was losing weight, stupid werewolf metabolism. Theo also wasn’t stupid he knew Liam was throwing up some of his food, but he knew his boyfriend was having an awful day. Liam did at least get the nutrients of 2 meals today.  
“Fine, Little Wolf, one meal.”

“Thank you, Theo,” Liam wrapped the chimera in his skinny arms.

Liam sat there in disgust as the other boys at their dinner easily. All of them looked way better than he did and somehow ate so much. 

They decided to watch a movie after they ate no one really paid attention though. They all were staying the night at Mason’s house. Alec and Nolan were curled up of the floor sharing a pile of blankets. Mason and Corey were on the couch, easily curving into one another’s body, after sleeping with each other every night. Theo and Liam were on the floor on the other side of Nolan and Alec. 

“Liam, you are shaking so bad. Are you sure you’re okay?” Theo asked his boyfriend.

“I’m just cold.”

“I know you are,” Theo replied with concern. He hugged Liam as close to his body as he could, hoping to give the beta some body heat. Liam eventually fell asleep, but Theo stayed awake making sure he continued to breathe. When Theo passed out, his dreams were filled with nightmares.


	49. Theo's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has a nightmare, and Liam comforts him.

Theo opened his eyes in freezing cold water; he easily recognized the bridge where he pushed Tara into the water. He looked over and saw his sister looming over the edge.

“Feel that Theo? Coldness. Perfect for your frozen heart.”

“Tara, you know I would do anything to turn back time and not push you in.”

“But, you can’t Theo you did it. A monster you always will be. You know who else knows how this feels. The little beta of yours is constantly feeling the coldness I felt. Serves him right trusting someone like you. How is it going to feel watching someone else die because of your frozen soul?”

Theo started sobbing in his dream as Tara climbed in the water; her figure suddenly turning into Liam as she sunk down into the bottom of the creek.

“Liam!”

Theo saw blackness and suddenly felt movement. He realized he was awake and opened his eyes to Liam staring at him.

“What?” the beta stared at him.

“Sorry, nightmare.” 

“I can tell you’re sweating really bad and your heart rate is racing. What was it about?”

“Tara, then you died,” Theo said shuddering at the statement.

“I’m right here,” Liam grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

Theo winced at the coldness of Liam’s fingertips.

“Never let me go,” Theo looked at him.

“I will never let you go.”


	50. Hunters Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters return to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders

Mason and Corey woke up first and awed over Liam and Theo curled up together. Alec and Nolan were still wrapped in the blankets together too, but heard Mason and Corey stir and woke up.

Theo felt someone staring at him and looked up as everyone was looking at them.

“Can I help you?” he questioned his friends jokingly.

“You guys are cute,” Mason laughed.

“Cute is an understatement,” Theo smirked.

Liam finally woke up as everyone was staring at him. He looked at everyone and just rolled over.

Mason’s mom came in when she heard the chatter, “ I’m getting breakfast started.”

“Thanks Mom.”

The boys got up, getting ready for the day. Theo drug Liam out of the pile of blankets, “C’mon Little Wolf.”

“Fine,” Liam groaned and got up shakenly. 

Theo caught him as he started to fall over, “you are eating breakfast, no arguments, we don’t need any more passing out from you.”

Liam sat down and nodded his head at the chimera.

Masson’s mom called them into the kitchen and had an impressive spread laid out. Theo got himself food and looked at the beta. 

“Are you going to get something to eat, or am I getting it for you?”

Liam didn’t respond.  
“Okay, I’m getting it for you then.”

Corey and Nolan looked at each other; they both could see Theo meant each would he said. They trusted the chimera now, but they still knew not to make him mad.

Theo gave Liam. 2 pieces of toast with light butter and 2 eggs. “Eat this, please.” 

Liam agreed and started slowly picking at the food. 

Nolan tried to distract Liam by talking about a new lacrosse play, but it wasn’t working. Mason and Corey eventually butted in talking about something else, but Liam just continued to stare at his plate.

“Liam it’s either food or supplement,” Theo looked at him. “You know I will force you.”

Liam reluctantly ate his breakfast, the first meal he actually completed since starting this.

“Thank you, Little Wolf.”

Liam smiled gently at him.

Liam and Theo decided to go back to the Hale house shortly after breakfast to get a little relaxation, before starting the new week.

“Wow, I thought you guys were never coming back,” Peter looked at them as they walked in. The man was reading some weird book on the couch.

“I told Malia where were going,” Theo looked at the werewolf.

“I don’t care, but I feel like as Liam’s guardian I should give you a rough time,” Peter laughed at the chimera.

“I hate you still.”

“Of course, you do Theo, you and I are too similar to always get along.”

“Unfortunately, you are right.” Theo smiled at the man.

The day was casual; Liam refused to eat all of his lunch and dinner, but he at least didn’t fight Theo on the supplement.

Liam’s phone started to ring at night, it was Scott. 

“Hello?”

“Liam listen to me, Argent just saw the hunters on the outskirts of town, but they escaped his view. He called Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish, and they are searching, but they were armed you guys need to be careful. Argent is talking to Peter and Derek right now. Warn Nolan, Alec, Mason, and Corey, please. But we know you are their highest target.”

“I’ve barely left the house; I’ll be fine, Scott, but everyone else has to go to school.”

“Parrish is going to be stationed at the school with another deputy to act as security they should be fine. Can you please give the phone to Theo?”

Liam handed Theo the phone.

“Scott?”

“Theo, Malia told me you’ve been dropping her off at work, please make sure she gets inside the zoo before you leave. Also, watch out for yourself, you know you are probably target number 2 being the closest to Liam.” 

“Thanks, Scott we will be careful.”

Theo handed the phone back to Liam; he knew the boy was scared by his heartbeat. Liam was acting brave like it hadn’t bothered him. Scott and Liam talked for a little longer.

Theo got into bed, waiting for the beta. Liam finally came in.

“Be careful, Theo.”

“It’s you I’m worried about.”

“You shouldn’t be I’m the one staying here.”

“Yes, but we know how dangerous the hunters are.”

The two fell asleep; Theo wrapping Liam so tight no one would be able to rip him out of the chimera’s grasp.


	51. Theo in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's now going to have to be Liam that saves Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: eating disorders

Theo got up at the sound of his alarm; Liam jumped up faster than Theo could for once.

“You can’t go to school,” Liam whined.

“Liam; I’m going to school I have to go to work too. I’m going to be fine I’ve lived on my own basically all of my life. I can handle a few humans with guns,” Theo pushed the beta off of him on top of the bed.

“Theo it’s my job to protect you; you know you are my responsibility.”

“I know Little Wolf, but I think I can handle myself plus she won’t attack the school and Malia will be with me in the car. You know no one is going to touch her.”

Theo started getting dressed as Liam threw clothes on, “Fine I’m going to school today feeding tube or not. I don’t care; I’m going until the hunters are caught.”

Suddenly his phone rang again, “Stiles what do you want?”

“Geez Liam I was just saying don’t do anything stupid; I talked to my dad this morning they haven’t found them yet. Tell Theo to be too.”

“Stilinski being nice to me,” Theo screamed overhearing the conversation  
“One-time Raeken, one time,” Stiles laughed on the phone. “I even told Peter to be careful when talking to Derek this morning.”

“I’m serious Liam; don’t do anything.”

“I won’t, Mom,” Liam rolled his eyes.

Theo was laughing beside him.

“Have a great day, sweetie and good luck at school honey,” Stiles screamed over the phone.

“I hate him,” Theo said to his boyfriend. Liam just sat and laughed at him.

Theo and Liam went downstairs expecting a talk from Derek and Peter. 

“I’m going out with Argent to search,” Derek told them. “Malia, Theo you guys need to be carefully actually carefully.”

“Yes, dad,” Theo looked at him. “Mom just lectured us on the phone.”

Liam started laughing.

“I swear I’m going to kill both of you and Stiles,” Derek stared them down.

“Derek are you threatening these two innocent boys,” Peter smirked. 

Derek punched him in the shoulder, “Ouch you didn’t have to be so harsh.”

“Liam, it’s you and I today,” he told the beta.

“Great fun. I’m not eating breakfast; I’m going to puke. I’m freaking out about this.”

Theo had noticed the beta was being strange this morning and was shaking more than usual.

“Liam, you are eating breakfast,” Malia managed to sneak down the stair and grab the beta’s shoulder.

“I can’t,” Liam growled at her eyes yellow.

“Liam! Control yourself,” she grabbed him.

Liam sprinted up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut.

“I’ll get him,” Theo ran up the stairs after him.

“Liam, open this door.”

Liam did, eyes still yellow, blood dripping out of his arms. 

“Little Wolf, stop.”

“Ah,” Liam threw his fist at the wall, breaking a hole in it.

Derek looked at Peter downstairs, “Why did we agree to let a werewolf with IED live here?”  
Peter just laughed at him.

“I’m sorry Theo: I’m worried about the hunters. I can’t eat.”

“Fine. Just lay down for a while; I love you, Liam.”

“I love you too Theo, please be careful.”

“I will Little Wolf.”

Theo and Malia left; he threw her off at the zoo.

“Hey, watch out for yourself,” Theo told the werecoyote as she exited his truck. 

Malia looked at the chimera, “Thanks, you too,” she paused for a moment then closed the door.

“Damn, Dunbar is really rubbing off on me,” Theo muttered to himself.

Theo pulled into the school; he noticed Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan were waiting for him in their cars. He could see Parrish standing at the door.

“Safety in numbers?” Mason asked as Theo exited the car.

“We are going to be fine; I think I can take Monroe,” Theo looked at him.

“Isn’t that why you got captured once and Liam had to save your ass a bunch of other times?” Corey asked.

“Geez, Bryant, when did you get bold.”

Nolan and Alec got out of Nolan’s car; they both looked scared to death and had good reason to be. Nolan was obviously very high on the hunter’s kill list as well as Alec watching his pack getting killed by them.

Theo lead the group in nodding at Parrish, “Anything suspicious?”

“Nah, it’s been quiet,” Jordan looked to see if anyone was listening, “the Hellhound has been quiet too.

“Good, text us if anything comes up.”

“Will do; Liam’s staying at the Hale house right?”

Theo nodded his head.

“Good plan.”

Peter let Liam alone for most of the morning, until noon, “Liam are you going to eat lunch or not?”

“No.” 

“Liam open this door; you are going to get me killed.”

Peter eventually just broke down the door, “Kid you need to eat; how are you supposed to protect Beacon Hills passing out?”

“I can’t I’m freaking out about the hunters.”

“Liam we defeated them before with an Anuk-ite; we’ll be fine.”

“Ya with the rest of the pack and Scott leading.”

“Liam, you are doing a fine job of leading, and half of the pack is here.”

“I’m not going to make you eat now, but you are eating dinner I swear.”

“Thanks, Peter.”

“Don’t expect me to be so nice all the time,” Peter smiled as he walked out.

The school day went pretty smooth for Theo and the other boys.

“Theo, are you sure you should be going to work?” Alec asked him.

Nolan and Corey were at practice, and Mason and Alec were waiting for their boyfriends.

“Guys, I have to go to work; I’ve taken off too many days with Liam. Let’s be real who out of any of us; can handle our self?”

“Just because you're tough, doesn’t mean you are invincible,” Mason looked at him.

“I’m going,” Theo hopped in his truck and started going towards the bookstore. He was completely unaware he was being followed by two grey cars behind him.

“Which one is this again?” the driver looked over to the other hunter.

“The chimera.”

“One kid, and we need eight people.”

“He’s resourceful; he’s great at outsmarting people don’t underestimate him.”

“Fine.”

The bookstore was just out of town Theo was driving past the preserve, once he heard something hit his tire and pulled over. 

His eyes turned yellow, as his claws came out of his hands, “I hope you are ready to fight; he looked at the hunters exiting the cars.”

“Oh, Theo; I hope you are ready to watch everyone you care about die in front of you because of you.”

“Luckily for me; I don’t care about a lot of people.”

“What about the little beta?”

Theo growled jumping towards the group of hunters, completely unaware that Monroe was already hiding in the preserve; she shot him from behind with an arrow tipped with strong wolfsbane, made especially for the chimera.

Theo’s body hit a thud.

“Stupid to travel alone, handsome one.” Monroe looked at the unconscious chimera. “Let’s go” she barked at her men.


	52. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds out Theo has been captured.

Derek looked over at Argent in the passenger seat, “I just don’t get it we have a hoard of supernatural creatures and the best hunter out there, and we haven’t had a trace of Monroe over here.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but these hunters have more skill this time,” the man told the werewolf as his phone dung. 

It was an image from an unknown number. The text read, “you don’t think we haven’t realized you have been trying to catch us for the past couple of months, Chris.” The picture was Theo, blood, and tied to an electric chain fence in a dark room.”

“They got Theo; we are going to have to track him. Who knows how long they will actually keep him alive?”

Derek floored it back to the Hale house to get Peter and Liam. 

Corey and Nolan were just getting back into the cars with Mason and Alec when Mason’s phone rang. 

“Malia?”

“Theo should have been here twenty minutes ago, and he hasn’t picked me up.”

“He left the school at his normal time for work,” Mason told her. “we’ll come and get you; Corey, can you call the bookstore and ask if Theo came in today? Malia stay on the line. Get in!” Mason screamed at Nolan and Alec. “Theo’s missing. Nolan, please call Liam.”

Nolan’s hand was shaking thinking about this next call, “Liam?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Is Theo there?”

“No, why?”

“He never picked Malia up.”

There was silence on Liam’s end, just then Chris and Derek pulled into the Hale House. 

“Peter, Liam, grab one of Theo’s shirts we have to go now.”

“Where is he?” Liam snarled at the two men.

“We don’t know I got a message; Monroe’s got him,” Argent said trying to be gentle to the boy.

Liam eyes were bright yellow, claws appearing. Argent grabbed his shoulders.  
“Liam look at me; you getting angry and running off isn’t going to help us find Theo. You are the closest to him; you have the best chance of finding him we need you calm,” Argent looked into the boy’s eyes as they turned back to blue.

Liam slightly collapsed into the man, being exhausted from not eating all day and still being so weak in general. 

“Are you sure you can handle this Liam?” Derek looked at him.

“I’ll do anything for him.” 

Mason, Malia, Corey, Alec, and Nolan pulled in. Derek was giving the werewolves Theo’s shirt to get in his scent. 

“Wait, Theo’s phone is still on his location is in the old zoo,” Liam looked at the group.

“Way too easy; they had to be smart enough to take his phone” Peter looked at the beta. 

“It’s a trap,” Argent looked at them. “They want us to go find him; they wouldn’t have sent that message. I already tracked it to the same location.”

“So, we are going right now,” Liam said with force.

“You’re not calling the shots here kid; it would be a death wish to go,” Peter glared at him.

“I’m more of a leader than you ever were.” 

“We’re going,” Mason, Nolan, Alec, and Malia stepped by the door. “Right now, Liam’s the pack leader.”

Derek and Argent looked at each other and stepped by the door. 

“Well, don’t blame me if anyone dies; guess I’m following you little one,” Peter looked at Liam.

Parrish pulled in. “I called for some backup,” Argent looked at them. 

The group headed off towards the zoo.

“Liam, we are going to get him back,” Mason looked over at his best friend.

“You don’t know that.”

“I believe in you.”


	53. I'll do anything for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam rescues Theo, but will he need rescuing himself.

As they pulled in the zoo, the hunters were waiting for their arrival. 

“Look what we have, the whole crew minus a leader of course,” Monroe laughed at them. “Hey Nolan, sure you picked the right side?”

“Yes.” Nolan said shakily  
“Pity to have you see the same end as your friend; what was his name, Gabe?”

“Where’s Theo?” Liam asked the woman.

“Oh, he’s fine. Liam are you feeling okay, sweetie? I think you might need some guidance; I know some great therapists. You’re kind of deathly looking. Anorexia, what an awful disease, feeds of someone's weaknesses.”

Liam had enough of it and his anger got the best of him. He turned and started charging towards the woman. 

“Now,” she screamed. There was suddenly gunfire all around. Malia jumped on the nearest hunter to her; Peter taking the next one. Parrish erupted in flames taking on two men at once. Derek was fighting a woman with a crossbow; Argent shooting at the mass. Alec and Nolan were staying back stopping anyone trying to escape; Alec with his claws and Nolan a small pistol. Corey grabbed Mason’s hand and went invisible going looking for where they were hiding Theo. 

Liam had his hands gripped around Monroe’s neck. “You can’t kill me; you don’t have the heart too, Liam.” 

“I’m not the monster here; I’m not making myself be the monster,” Liam punched her, knocking her out.

Without Monroe, leading them the hunters forgot about the chameleon, but Liam didn’t. Liam punched a few more hunters, but he was starting to wear out being so weak. He followed Corey and Mason’s scent and ran to catch up with them. 

“Liam, you just gave us a heart attack,” Mason looked at the beta. Corey let go revealing both of them as they were running in the old maintenance tunnels of the zoo.

“I just punched Monroe out; it felt good,“ Liam smiled at them. “Wait I smell him,” Liam turned and ran the other directions.

“Liam we don’t have enhanced speed,” Mason yelled after him.

Liam followed Theo’s scent to a barred off door, easily breaking through the lock. Two hunters were guarding the chimera, one shot at Liam, hit him with an unusual bullet.

Theo woke up from the commotion, “Liam!”

Liam took his last bit of strength as he saw his vision turning black and took out the two hunters. He collapsed in Theo’s arms.

“Theo, you are okay,” Liam cried into him. 

“You’re not Little Wolf.”

Theo broke the chains holding him, still feeling weak himself from whatever Monroe shot him with earlier. He caught Liam as he fell on the floor, but soon followed him on the ground.


	54. Looking Bleak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's chances of survival are low.

Stilinski and the rest of the police force arrived at the parking lot at the zoo to arrest the hunter’s that hadn’t ran away at this point. 

Peter ended up taking a wolfsbane bullet in his shoulder, protecting Malia. Parrish was in the process of burning it out of the man. Alec took a shot in his back, protecting Nolan, but it was already healing. Everyone else was bruised, but fine. 

Mason and Corey came out of the tunnels. “We lost Liam; he went sprinting because he smelled Theo.”

Derek and Malia went running into the tunnel; Argent, Nolan, Mason, and Corey following them, searching for the couple.

Liam and Theo were in a pool of Liam’s own blood when the group found them. They got Theo conscious, however, Liam was barely alive. 

“Liam, you got to get up,” Theo cried holding the small boy in his arms.

“Come on, I called Melissa; she’s meeting us at Deaton’s,” Argent picked the chimera up off the ground. Malia took Liam out of Theo’s arms as Derek and Argent helped Theo. They got in Argent’s SUV, heading off towards the vet’s office.

Derek’s phone started ringing, “Stiles, we are kind of busy right now.”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me what was happening, my dad told me; what if someone got killed; what if you got killed?”

“Stiles, I love you, but it all happened too fast there was nothing we could do.”

“Is everyone okay?” Stiles calmed down on the other end of the line.

“Liam’s not in good shape.”

“Call me when you know anything; I will buy a plane ticket right now, I love you.”

“Stiles, he’s going to be fine, stay at school, before your father kills me.”

They pulled into the vet office rushing Liam and Theo inside. By the time, they got inside Theo’s chimera power already rejuvenated himself. Deaton and Melissa were both at Liam’s side; Melissa inserting an IV and using the nine herbs. Deaton looking at the wound; its wolfsbane and mistletoe mixed. Theo and Derek were holding the beta’s hands, taking in his pain, black lines going up their arms. 

“Please, don’t both of you pass out,” Deaton looked at them.

After, they got the bullet out as well as the toxins; Liam was still barely stable. His body wasn’t healing like it should in his weakened state. 

“There’s nothing more we can do; it has to be up to Liam if he lives or not,” Deaton looked at them.

Peter, Alec, Nolan, Parrish, and Stilinski came in at this point, staring at the broken beta once more.

Scott ended up showing up a few hours, seeing Theo, Mason, and Corey sleeping beside the boy.  
Peter, Derek, Malia, Argent, and Melissa were up in the other room. Scott touched Liam, watching black veins go up his arm.

“Oh, Liam,” Scott looked down at the beta.

Malia wrapped her arms around his boyfriend, “Something smells different about him,” Scott told her.

“What?”

“I don’t know something is different; I’m worried.”

Theo, Mason, and Corey woke up and stared at them.

“Hey, Scott, pleasant surprise?” Theo questioned him, looking with concern at Liam. 

“You okay, Theo?”

“It’s my fault he’s like this.”

“Theo, I swear if you start blaming yourself like Liam.”

“It’s my fault, but I’m not going to be like Liam; I’m going to save him to make it up to him.”

Scott smiled at the chimera, sitting down beside Mason. The boys and Malia sat there for twelve hours; Melissa checking in and bringing coffee and food.


	55. There's a New Alpha in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is different now.

At 8 AM the next morning, Liam finally stirred. 

“Theo,” Liam whispered.

Theo jumped at his side, “Liam.”

“You’re alright.”

“Because of you, Little Wolf.”

Liam looked around and saw Scott, Malia, Mason, and Corey, “Hey.”

“Liam I swear you are going to be the death of me,” Scott smiled at him. “You did well though, and my dad said Monroe is locked up in Los Angeles for life.”

Peter, Derek, Melissa, and Deaton came in. 

“You gave us a scare, kid,” Peter looked at him.

Melissa was checking his vitals, weak, but steady. They gave Liam something to get reoriented, before heading towards the McCall house where Argent had breakfast laid out for the group. 

Liam stared at the plate; Theo laid out in from of him.

“Liam, you need to eat, you need strength,” Theo looked at him. “Everyone else was watching the boy as well. 

“I know,” Liam smiled at him taking a bite of his toast.

Theo looked at him shocked and smiled at his boyfriend.

Liam ate slowly but finished his first full meal in at least a few months. 

“What changed Little Wolf?”

“I figured I actually need to be healthy to save your ass again, and of course, protect the rest of this town.”

Scott overheard them and smiled at them. Nolan and Alec broke in the door, scaring Liam. His eyes flashed red.

“Liam, your eyes,” Theo looked at him.

Scott turned his head, while Mason and Corey saw it too.

“What I got startled; I changed for a second; it’s normal,” Liam looked at them confused,

The entire group turned to look at the werewolf.

Peter and Derek looked at each other; they suddenly realized something was different with the boy.

“Liam, turn,” Scott looked at him.

“Scott I’m not going to change like that.”

Scott flashed his red eyes at the small wolf.

“Fine, then.” Liam’s eyes turned red staring at the alpha.

“Well I think you just officially became the puppy pack’s alpha,” Mason looked at Liam showing him his reflection in his phone.

“Why are my eyes like that?”

“Liam, how are you such an idiot?” Theo looked at him.

“But how?”

Scott came up behind, “guess I’m not the only true alpha now.”

Theo smiled at him embracing him in his arms pulling the new alpha in for a kiss.


	56. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this story; thank you for reading it! Please share and leave comments. I will continue to add one shots in a collection into the aftermath of this story. Leave prompt requests you want to see!

Liam slowly started to recover with the help of Theo, the rest of the puppy pack, and constant check-ins from the rest of the McCall Pack. After he ate all his meals for a week, he finally got the feeding tube removed from his nose.

“You look so much hotter now without that?” Theo looked at him.

“What I wasn’t hot before?” Liam questioned.

Theo tackled him on to the bed ripping his shirt off, “you are always hot Little Wolf.”

Liam and Theo moved back into Liam’s house by themselves.

“It’s going to be weird not having you around kid,” Peter looked at him.

Peter basically treated Liam like a son at this point and was going to miss the boy.

“It’s not like I’m dying; I’ll still be around,” he smiled at the older werewolf.

Peter actually gave the alpha a hug.

“Geez if you gave Liam a hug does that mean I have to give him a kiss?” Derek asked his uncle.

“I don’t know who would kill you first, Stiles or Theo,” Liam replied.

“Oh, I’m tough, but Stiles’s bat,” Theo laughed at them.

“Take care of him and you,” Derek shook the chimera’s hand.

“Oh, you know, we will be around.”

Liam went back to school and started playing lacrosse again. He was still severely underweight, but he was at least eating now and was getting stronger each day. Some days were harder than others. Somedays Liam felt so guilty and down on himself; he couldn’t eat. Theo still had to stop him from over-exercising sometimes, but he was with the alpha every step of the way. Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Alec were constantly around, being the Puppy Pack in all. Peter, Derek, and Malia would pop in unannounced all the time to check on the two boys. Scott came home from college once a month to check-in, while Melissa, Argent, Stilinski, and Parrish were frequent visitors. Deaton and Melissa checked on Liam’s health once a week to make sure he was doing alright. Liam was easily taking his new alpha role well, not like he wasn’t already playing the role before. Although Monroe was imprisoned, she had many successors the pack had to fight off as well as a variety of new supernatural threats.

Liam, Mason, and Corey walked into lunch towards Theo, Alec, and Nolan.

“Hey Little Wolf, how’d your test go?”

“Easy, A, thanks to you.”

Mason and Corey smiled at each other.

“I’m trying to eat here,” Nolan looked at them.

Theo grabbed Liam and kissed him at the table.

“You know we have a thing called, PDA rules,” Alec laughed at them.

“And we have a thing called, I can totally punch you in the face,” Theo looked at him.

“Theo, we talked about this,” Liam looked at him.

The boys began to laugh; everything seemed back to normal for at least Beacon Hills.

Liam, Corey, and Nolan went to lacrosse practice after school. 

The team was running through plays; Liam was playing perfectly.

“Dunbar, nice job. See guys you guys need to play more like Dunbar over here!” Coach yelled at them.

“But I’m not a werewolf,” some kid muttered.

“Poor excuse, mile run.”

Corey and Nolan glared at Liam.

“Please, stop being perfect, Dunbar,” Corey mocked.

“Ready for the first scrimmage, Dunbar?” Coach asked him after practice.

“I’m always ready for anything, Coach.”

“That’s the spirit.”

After practice, Theo, Malia, Mason, and Alec were waiting for them.

Even though, Theo and Liam didn’t live at the Hale house anymore. They still took Malia to work every day and brought her home. They figured it was safer than having her on the road anyways. 

“So, there have been reports of two missing people with mysterious disappearances. As well as reports of, a girl with red eyes and sharp fangs. Why don’t you say we check it out?” Malia asked him.

Liam looked at the rest of the pack, eyes flashing red, “let’s go.”

“Are you sure Little Wolf you have a big game tomorrow?” Theo asked him.

“I’m an Alpha first,” Liam smiled at his boyfriend.

Theo was staring at him with his beautiful blue eyes.  
“Actually, first I am your boyfriend, I love you.”

“I love you too Little Wolf.”


End file.
